Una rápida sucesión de terribles infortunios
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Todo empezó con una noche de fiesta en una discoteca muggle. Ahora, Draco, Hermione, Luna, Theo, Ginny y Blaise se enfrentan a unos sentimientos que no entienden del todo y a las circunstancias de la vida, que no siempre se lo pondrán fácil. Pairings: DracoxHermione, GinnyxBlaise, TheoxLuna, HarryxPansy. [EN PROCESO DE EDICIÓN]
1. Terribles infortunios

A LAS LECTORAS QUE SIGUIERON EL FIC DESDE UN PRINCIPIO: ESTO NO ES UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, SOLO ESTOY EDITANDO LOS CAPÍTULOS. SIENTO LAS MOLESTIAS DE LOS AVISOS DE FF.

* * *

 **-N.A. Original-**

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** Este fic participa en el reto "Visitando a los muggles" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"._

 _Gracias a mi amiga_ **Gizz Malfoy Granger** _por betear esta historia._

* * *

 **-N.A. Editada, 22/05/2017-**

 _Como dije, iría editando este fic poco a poco. No me quedaba tranquila sin corregir algunos fallos ortográficos y de estilo que tenía; además, puede que cambie algún elemento o añada elementos de alguna trama que dejé ahí colgando._

 _El fic es un gran WI: Está ambientado en el siglo XXI y Voldemort nunca ha existido. En él, veremos cómo es la vida amorosa de seis personajes (Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Ginny, Theo y Luna) y eventualmente entrarán en escena Harry y Pansy, pero todavía faltan muchos capítulos. También advierto que es un fic básicamente cómico (dentro de mis limitadas posibilidades) con algunos toques de drama (porque sin drama no sería un fic mío) que suceden aquí y allá. Nada que no sea necesario para la historia._

* * *

 **UNA RÁPIDA SUCESIÓN DE TERRIBLES INFORTUNIOS**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1** **:** **Una rápida sucesión de terribles infortunios**

 **··Hermione··**

Hermione estaba empezando a preocuparse seriamente por su salud.

Era mediados de abril, estaban a cinco grados y la minifalda negra que llevaba cubría lo mismo que un cinturón ancho. Miró con rencor a Ginny, que estaba espectacular enfundada en un vestido pegado de color verde y parecía inmune al viento frío que empezó a soplar justo cuando salieron de casa de Hermione, un par de horas antes.

Los padres de Hermione se habían ido de vacaciones de Pascua, dejando a su hija sola en casa. Había creído que sería una idea estupenda invitar a Ginny y Luna a pasar esos días con ella. Todo había ido genial hasta que la pelirroja propuso que salieran de fiesta como hacían los muggles.

Ahora, allí estaban las tres amigas, haciendo cola para entrar en una de las discotecas más populares del momento en Londres. Ginny miró divertida a Hermione, que no paraba de tiritar y dar saltitos para entrar en calor. Hermione la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo conseguiremos entrar? Solo te dejan pasar si eres mayor de veintiún años —dejó caer, rezando mentalmente para que sus amigas entraran en razón y volvieran a casa. Hermione suspiraba por enrollarse en una manta y ponerse a ver la tele en el sofá.

—¡Oh, no pasa nada! —exclamó Luna, abriendo el diminuto bolso rojo a conjunto con el vestido, del mismo color, que llevaba—. Ginny y yo hemos creado… ¿Cómo dices que se llaman estas cosas? —preguntó, mostrando unos cartones plastificados.

—DNI —respondió enfurruñada Hermione. Enarcó una ceja, mirando a la pelirroja—. Lo tenías todo planeado, confiésalo.

Ginny sonrió mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás con un movimiento de mano. Hermione vio de reojo que los chicos que llevaban detrás, llevaban un buen rato babeando ante la visión de la pelirroja.

—Nunca —repuso Ginny. Enlazó un brazo con el de Hermione—. Vamos, Herms, disfruta un poco. Dentro de nada empezarán los ÉXTASIS y lo único que harás será estudiar y estudiar.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? —musitó la castaña.

Ginny no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues llegaron al inicio de la cola. Un guardia de seguridad que estaba cuadrado como un armario las miró de forma sospechosa mientras inspeccionaba los carnés que Luna le había entregado. Hermione tragó saliva, pero la rubia supo salir del paso:

—Hay bastante cola, sabe… —dijo con una sonrisa inocente, señalando la larga fila de personas que esperaban su turno para entrar.

El guardia les lanzó una última mirada escrutadora antes de devolverles los DNI. Cuando pasaron dentro, Ginny soltó un grito triunfal:

—¡Por fin! Empezaba a congelarme ahí fuera.

—No me digas —replicó Hermione con todo el sarcasmo que pudo—; apenas lo había notado.

La discoteca resultó ser una sala enorme que ya estaba repleta de gente. Solo Merlín sabía cómo iban a caber todos lo que aún esperaban fuera.

—Vamos a tomarnos algo —exclamó Luna, acercándose a la barra. Hermione la miró con asombro: ¿Desde cuándo era la rubia tan eufórica?—. Estoy deseando probar eso que llaman Coca-Cola —dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Pues yo me voy a pedir un Gin-tonic ―repuso Ginny.

Hermione suspiró.

—Que sean dos.

Hermione apenas había bebido dos sorbos cuando Ginny ya iba por el segundo cubata. Luna miraba embelesada el vaso de Coca-Cola que removía con una pajita de color rosa fluorescente mientras se balanceaba al son de música techno. Hermione tenía ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pared. En cuanto hubo un taburete libre, Hermione se sentó en él y dejó el vaso de alcohol encima de la barra. Ginny volvió a cogerlo y se lo puso en la mano la castaña.

—Bebe —ordenó. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y pegó un trago largo. Cuando terminó, le lanzó una mirada a Ginny como diciendo: «¿Ya estás contenta?», pero la pelirroja se había quedado boquiabierta ante algo que había visto en la entrada. Luego miró a Hermione y le quitó el vaso de las manos.

—Creo que le han echado algo a la bebida. Empiezo a delirar. ―Señaló hacia la puerta.

Cuando Hermione se volvió, casi se le desencaja la mandíbula por la sorpresa.

 **··Mansión de los Nott··**

Draco cambió de postura en el sofá por enésima vez. Tiró a un lado su varita, cansado de hacerla rodar entre los dedos durante más de media hora.

—Si llego a saber que habíamos quedado para hacer esta mierda, me quedo en mi casa. —Theo levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

—Y yo —añadió Blaise, que daba vueltas por el salón de la mansión de los Nott.

En ese momento sonó un pitido extraño. Procedía del bolsillo de Theo. Cuando el chico sacó la mano, el sonido resultó proceder de un aparato negro. Una de esas cosas muggles… ¿Cómo se llamaban?

—Esto es un móvil, incultos —aclaró Theo, que les había leído la mente. O la expresión de sorpresa del rostro de sus amigos.

—¿Tu padre sabe que andas jugueteando con trastos muggles? —preguntó Blaise—. Pareces un Weasley.

—Por supuesto que no. Me mataría. —Theo rio—. Pero mi vida no gira en torno a vosotros, ¿sabéis? Tengo… mis contactos.

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Theodore? Estás empezando a ponerme nervioso —amenazó Draco.

Theo sonrió sin levantar la vista de la pantalla brillante del móvil ese. Cuando volvió a guardárselo en el bolsillo, miró a sus amigos de forma enigmática.

—Ya tenemos plan para esta noche.

—Ilumínanos. —Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Si estaba relacionado con los muggles, no podía ser nada bueno. O interesante.

—Nos vamos de fiesta —dijo el castaño—. A una discoteca.

Blaise se acercó. Había conseguido captar su atención.

—¿A una discoteca? Me han dicho que en esos sitios hay chicas guapísimas… —Sus amigos vieron el momento exacto en el que el moreno sacaba al depredador que llevaba dentro.

—¿Desde cuándo vamos a sitios muggles para divertirnos? —inquirió Draco, enarcando una ceja.

—Desde que Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley están allí.

Draco se incorporó. ¿Qué hacía la aburrida de Granger en una discoteca?

—¿Así que quieres ver a Lunática, eh, Nott?

—Cómo si tú no quisieras ver a la Weasley, Zabini —respondió Theo.

—La verdad es que verla es lo último que quiero hacer con ella. No sé si me entendéis… —Blaise esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Weasley y Lovegood. Qué mal gusto tenéis —sentenció Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

Blaise y Theo intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—Creo que no me has oído bien, Draco: Hermione Granger estará allí —recalcó Theo, guiñándole un ojo.

Draco permaneció impasible, provocando que Blaise pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, vamos, todo el colegio ha visto como la miras, Draco.

Draco se sonrojó involuntariamente, pero no pensaba ceder.

—¿O tengo que recordarte aquella vez que estábamos borrachos, cuando dijiste que…?

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —cortó Draco, levantando las manos en señal de derrota. Se negaba a admitir que había gritado a los cuatro vientos que le gustaba esa sabelotodo de Granger—. Vamos a esa discoteca muggle.

 **··En la discoteca··**

Hermione se dio la vuelta rápidamente y cogió a sus amigas por el brazo.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —susurró, olvidándose momentáneamente de que no podía oírse ni ella misma.

—¿QUÉ? –gritó Luna.

—¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS AHORA MISMO, ANTES DE QUE ESOS TRES IMBÉCILES NOS VEAN! —repitió, esta vez muy alto. Demasiado alto, porque una voz detrás de ella respondió:

—¡Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte, Granger! —Malfoy le dedicó una sonrisa realmente encantadora, si no fuera porque era más falsa que un galeón de plata.

Hermione ignoró al paliducho de Malfoy y miró a Ginny, suplicante. Pero esta estaba demasiado ocupada en sonreír a Blaise, que se la comía con los ojos descaradamente.

—Venga, Hermione, quedémonos un poco más. Te juro que en diez minutos nos vamos —dijo Ginny. Luna sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, secundando la propuesta.

 **··Una hora más tarde··**

«Mierda», pensó Hermione. «¿Cómo me he metido en este lío? ¿¡Cómo!? Con lo bien que hubiera estado en mi casa, sola… ¡Pero no, tuve que invitar a aquellas dos abandona-amigas!». Hermione estaba sentada en una silla, apartada en un rincón. Había pasado una hora, pero seguían allí. Miró a sus amigas con rencor, aunque ninguna parecía darse cuenta.

Luna estaba en una esquina y señalaba a su acompañante algo que había en el aire y que solo ella parecía ver. Pero Nott apenas le prestaba atención; estaba demasiado ocupado en mirar embelesado a la rubia. Hermione no conseguía entender por qué Theo se había fijado en Luna, no porque ella no fuera digna de gustarle a alguien, sino porque tenían los temperamentos más dispares. Su amiga era una chica calmada, que a menudo vivía en su propio mundo, mientras que Nott era uno de los solteros más codiciados de la escuela, que siempre estaba tonteando con todas las chicas del colegio. Sin embargo, allí estaban, charlando y riendo juntos. El mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

Mientras tanto Ginny tenía la lengua de Blaise Zabini clavada hasta la campanilla. Habían empezado a liarse media hora antes y desde entonces Hermione no los había visto detenerse para coger aire ni una sola vez. Aquellos dos llevaban varios años tonteando, pero nunca habían pasado de un par de comentarios subidos de tono al cruzarse en los pasillos. Ahora, al verlos besarse y restregarse como si no hubiera mañana, empezaba a sentirse incómoda, y eso que estaba a varios metros de ellos. «Por Merlín, que se busquen un hotel», pensó.

Malfoy era un caso aparte. Desde que había entrado no había hecho más que tragarse un cubata detrás de otro como si fuera agua. Había bebido tanto que le costó cuatro intentos conseguir levantarse. Hermione se cubrió una mano con la boca para ocultar una carcajada. La verdad es que un Malfoy borracho era bastante gracioso. La sonrisa se le borró de la cara cuando vio que el rubio se acercaba a ella dando tumbos.

El Slytherin se dejó caer sobre la silla que había libre al lado de la castaña. Tenía los ojos brillantes por el alcohol y el pelo rubio platino ligeramente alborotado; también se había desabrochado los dos primeros botones de la camisa negra que llevaba. Era todo un contraste con el Draco Malfoy impecablemente apuesto al que Hermione estaba acostumbrada.

¿¡Pero qué estaba diciendo!? ¿¡Desde cuándo era Draco Malfoy atractivo!?

—Oye, Granger —dijo Malfoy, arrastrando la lengua—, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que eres muy guapa?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Malfoy, me importa una mierda que te emborraches hasta caer muerto, pero no vengas aquí a molestar —respondió con sequedad.

Malfoy puso gesto de haber sido herido.

—Oye, Granger, yo… —Parecía tremendamente concentrado mientras hablaba—. Yo… Sé que me meto contigo y todo eso… Pero…

—¿Pero… qué? ¡No irás a decirme que te gusto! —Hermione soltó una carcajada, pero calló de golpe cuando vio que Malfoy permanecía totalmente serio. ¿Podía ser que…?—. Malfoy, dime que no es cierto.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Si quieres te lo digo, pero es verdad.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Esto no puede estar pasando…

—Así que había pensado una cosa —prosiguió Malfoy—: ya que yo estoy muy bueno y tú me gustas, ¿por qué no nos enrollamos?

Hermione lo miró con los ojos como platos. Decididamente, a Malfoy le sentaba muy mal la bebida.

—Malfoy, creo que deberías parar ya de…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque sin saber cómo, había terminado besando a Draco Malfoy.

La boca de él sabía a ron, pero tuvo que admitir que no era un sabor desagradable. De hecho, aquella situación no le desagradaba en absoluto.

Draco interrumpió el beso para cogerla por la cintura y sentarla encima de él. Cuando retomaron el beso, las manos de él recorrían su espalda con avidez y las de ella estaban entrelazadas detrás su cuello.

¡Demonios, qué bien besaba Malfoy!

 _Qué bien besaba Malfoy…_

De repente, la realidad la golpeó de lleno. ¿¡Qué diablos hacía ella besando al insoportable de Draco Malfoy!? ¡Pero si se odiaban!

Hermione se levantó rápidamente y dio un paso atrás. Estaba en estado de shock, pero cuando Malfoy se levantó, pasó una mano por su cintura y empezó a besarla en el cuello, volvió al mundo real. Furiosa, empujó al rubio con tan mala suerte que este cayó hacia atrás, dando lugar a una rápida sucesión de infortunios.

Primero, Draco fue a dar contra la espalda de un tipo diez años mayor y que lo doblaba en tamaño, provocando que el tipo se volcara una copa encima.

Después, el tipo cogió a Draco por la camisa y le propinó un puñetazo que le rompió la nariz. Un Draco sobrio quizás hubiera adivinado que era mucho más sabio huir de allí con el rabo entre las piernas, pero el Draco ebrio se sentía invencible.

Intentó devolver el golpe recibido con tan mala pata que le dio al amigo del tipo, que parecía ir al mismo gimnasio puesto que era igual de enorme.

Blaise, que había detenido su intercambio de saliva con Ginny, vio que su amigo estaba en metido en un lío, y como en el fondo era un fanfarrón (y no tan en el fondo también), decidió que la mejor manera de impresionar a la pelirroja era dando una paliza a aquellos dos gorilas.

Theo, en cambio, suspiró y se acercó a regañadientes. Intentó calmar los ánimos, pero terminó recibiendo un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse por la mitad.

Al final, uno de los camareros se hartó del show y llamó a la policía, que llegó a los diez minutos y se encontró con el espectáculo de tres adolescentes menores de edad tirados en el suelo, hechos polvo.

Cuando llegaron a la comisaría, Hermione (que había sentido la necesidad moral de que las chicas los acompañaran) intentó explicar con calma y mucha inventiva por qué había seis adolescentes en una discoteca para adultos, la mitad de ellos borrachos, tres con DNI falsos y los otros tres sin siquiera documentación.

Al final, tuvo que llamar a sus padres.

—Nos hemos metido en un buen lío —señaló Luna como si nada, mientras jugueteaba con la cremallera de su bolso.

—No pasa nada, nena —dijo Blaise, mirando a Ginny—, esto lo arreglo yo con un par de galeones.

Ginny enarcó una ceja y apartó la mano que él había pasado por encima de sus hombros.

—Mira, Zabini, esto ha estado bien, pero no soy tu novia, así que déjate de tonterías.

Blaise parecía confundido.

—Pero… pero…

Ginny le dedicó una mirada cortante y se cruzó de brazos, dando por terminada la conversación.

Un agente de policía se acercó a ellos.

—Dile a tu novio que se calme o lo encierro y tiro la llave —dijo mirando a Hermione.

—No es mi novio —respondió molesta.

—Lo que sea. Me da igual —repuso el agente encogiéndose de hombros—, pero que se calle.

Desde donde estaban sentados podía oírse a Draco, que gritaba y vociferaba para que lo dejaran salir de la celda donde lo habían encerrado.

—¡DEJADME SALIR! ¿ME HABÉIS OÍDO, MUGGLES ASQUEROSOS? ¿SABÉIS QUIÉN SOY YO? ¡SOY DRACO MALFOY Y TENÉIS SUERTE DE QUE NO TENGA MI VARITA O ACABARÍAIS TODOS MUERTOS!

Theo soltó una risita.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Hermione.

—¿¡Se puede saber de qué te ríes!? —increpó a Nott—. ¡Estamos aquí atrapados hasta que expliquemos por qué no tenemos documentación! ¡Además, a nadie se le ocurrió la brillante idea de traer su varita, y ahora no hay forma de que podamos comunicarnos con nadie para que nos ayuden!

Mientras, Draco seguía gritando:

—¡SOY DRACO MALFOY, SACADME DE AQUÍ, PLEBEYOS!

Theodore se limitó a soltar otra risita antes de responder:

—Verás cuando se entere su padre…

* * *

 **-N.A. Editada-**

 _Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me disteis en esta historia. Cuando escribí este capítulo, no se me pasaba por la cabeza que se digievolucionara de un OS a un long-fic._

 _Si por alguna casualidad acabas de llegar al fic, **¿me dejas un review?**_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	2. Las resacas son malísimas

**-N.A. Editada, 23/05/2017-**

* * *

 **UNA RÁPIDA SUCESIÓN DE TERRIBLES INFORTUNIOS**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2:** **Las resacas son malísimas**

 **··Hermione··**

—Hermione, ¿qué ha pasado? —La chica se levantó de un salto cuando vio a sus padres entrar en la comisaría.

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que los llamara, pero por suerte, Norwich solo estaba a dos horas y media en coche; dos horas si el que conducía era su padre. No quería ni imaginar qué hubiera pasado si llegar a irse de vacaciones a otro país; hubiera hecho los ÉXTASIS en aquella comisaría.

Miró a sus padres con el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza. Nunca, en sus dieciocho años, había sido motivo de queja. ¡Por Merlín, pero si ella era la hija perfecta, la estudiante modelo!

—Mmm… Decidimos salir a dar una vuelta y… —Su padre miró con escepticismo la minifalda roja y la blusa de tirantes que la castaña llevaba. Hermione empezaba a desear que la tierra se la tragara—. Y bueno… Pasamos por delante de una discoteca y entramos a bailar un rato… —A medida que hablaba, la historia iba sonando más y más estúpida a sus propios oídos. No quería ni pensar lo que opinarían sus padres del panorama que se presentaba ante ellos.

—Ajá —se limitó a decir su padre. Miró detrás de ella—. Y estos chicos, ¿quiénes son?

Por suerte, Ginny decidió intervenir en aquel momento, dando un respiro a Hermione.

—Unos amigos del colegio, señor Granger.

—Oh, Ginny, hija. —La señora Granger se acercó y abrazó a la pelirroja—. Luna, cariño. —Otro abrazo a la rubia. «¿Y yo qué, mamá?», pensó Hermione, molesta—. Espero que estéis bien.

—No ha sido nada, señora Granger. Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien, ¿a que sí? —Luna sonreía inocentemente. Hermione la fulminó con la mirada, pero ella, fiel a su personalidad «especial», no se percató.

Theodore Nott se levantó y estrechó la mano a los señores Granger.

—Es un placer conocer a los padres de Hermione. Su hija es la más inteligente de nuestro curso, ¿verdad, Blaise? —Blaise, que seguía enfadado por el rechazo de Ginny, gruñó por toda respuesta. Theo esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa—. Perdónenle, cuando no duerme sus ocho horas es como un gremlin al que le dan de comer pasada medianoche.

Hermione miró al castaño con los ojos como platos. ¿Desde cuándo Theodore Nott sabía algo tan muggle como una peli mala de los noventa? ¿Y desde cuándo se comportaba como si fueran amigos? O sea, su interés por Luna era más que evidente, pero nunca habían intercambiado más de dos palabras en los siete años que se conocían. Claramente, intentaba congraciarse con sus padres para que sacaran a él y a sus amigos de allí.

Hablando de sus amigos… Draco seguía despotricando desde su celda.

—¿Quién es el que grita tanto? —preguntó la señora Granger, ligeramente asustada por los gritos que pegaba el rubio.

—¡No será amigo vuestro también! —El señor Granger soltó una carcajada, pero al ver la cara de su hija, se le borró la sonrisa del rostro—. Oh, vamos, no jodas, ¿también tenemos que sacar a ese?

—¡Adam! —La señora Granger miró boquiabierta a su marido; Hermione compartía el sentimiento: ¿Desde cuándo su padre maldecía así?

—A ver… —El señor Granger se acercó al policía que había amenazado con encerrar a Draco y tirar la llave. «Lástima que no lo haga», pensó Hermione con sorna—. Perdone, agente, ¿puedo llevarme ya a mi hija y sus… —miró a Theo y Blaise con recelo— amigos?

El policía suspiró, hastiado.

—Puede llevarse a todos estos, pero _aquel_ —señaló a Draco, que en aquel momento solo se mantenía en pie porque se había agarrado a los barrotes de la celda— tiene que quedarse hasta que vengan sus padres a por él. Por alborotador. —Miró al rubio con resentimiento. Seguramente antes de que llamaran de la discoteca, el hombre estaba tan agusto en su escritorio leyendo alguna revista.

—¡OYE, NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A REFERIRTE A MÍ DE ESE MODO, CHUSMA! —La voz de Draco daba claros indicios de que seguía borracho como una cuba—. ¡VERÁS CUANDO SE ENTERE MI PADRE!

El agente de policía y el padre de Hermione intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

—Adolescentes… —Soltaron un suspiro al unísono.

—¿Y quién avisa a los padres de Malfoy? —Hermione miró a Theo, pero este se encogió de hombros.

—A mí no me mires, hasta que no inventen lechuzas portátiles…

—Ah, ¿este es Draco Malfoy? —El padre de Hermione miró al rubio con un brillo malicioso en la mirada. Miró a su hija de forma acusadora—. ¿Después de todo lo que has despotricado de él, y salís de fiesta juntos? Qué decepción, Hermione…

—¡Pero si fueron ellos los que vinieron cuando nosotras ya estábamos allí! —se defendió, cruzándose de brazos. Lo que faltaba, que su padre se enfadara con ella. La culpa era de Malfoy, si no la hubiera besado… Pensándolo bien, sería mejor guardarse ese minúsculo detalle para ella. O llevárselo a la tumba, por la cuenta que le tenía.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —dijo la madre de Hermione—. Aquí ya no podemos hacer nada más por él. Mañana vendremos a ver cómo está y a hablar con sus padres sobre lo sucedido.

Hermione se estremeció. La idea de que sus padres conocieran a Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy era peor que tener a Snape en una clase doble un lunes a las ocho de la mañana. Desagradable, como mínimo.

—Casi mejor que no…

—No se admiten discusiones, Hermione —cortó su madre—. No vamos a dejar al pobre muchacho aquí solo. ¿Y si sus padres no pueden venir a por él? No, mañana vendremos a comprobar que esté bien.

Hermione soltó un bufido y miró a Ginny de tal forma que, si las miradas mataran, la pelirroja ya habría caído fulminada al instante.

—Te dije que no era buena idea, ¡pero no, tú querías salir! —susurró, furiosa.

Ginny se echó hacia atrás el pelo y movió la mano con un gesto de desdén.

—Oh, vamos, ¿no estás deseando ver mañana a Lucius Malfoy desheredar a su hijo? Porque yo sí.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tu concepto de «diversión» es una mierda, Ginevra —susurró para que no la escucharan sus padres. Lo último que le faltaba era que le gritaran por decir palabrotas.

Salieron de la comisaría los dos adultos, las tres chicas y los dos chicos, mientras su amigo Slytherin los maldecía (sí, seguía borracho) por irse sin él.

—Bueno… —Theo se pasó una mano por el pelo corto castaño—. Nosotros nos vamos. Muchas gracias otra vez, señores Granger.

—Qué chico más amable. —La madre de Hermione parecía encantada con el muchacho—. ¿Verdad que sí, Adam?

—Si tú lo dices… —El señor Granger seguía sin confiar del todo en aquellos dos.

Blaise, mientras tanto, miraba muy interesado una farola del otro lado de la calle; lo que fuera con tal de no mirar a Ginny. Hermione suspiró; aquello iba para largo.

—¿Nos vamos ya o qué? —gruñó.

—Adiós. —A nadie se le escapó que miraba a Luna mientras se despedía. La rubia le dedicó una de sus sonrisas ausentes y dijo adiós con la mano.

Los dos Slytherin se Desaparecieron, para sorpresa de los señores Granger, que a pesar de todos los años que llevaba su hija en Hogwarts, seguían sin acostumbrarse del todo a «esos trucos», como llamaba Adam Granger a la magia.

Estuvieron todo el viaje a casa de Hermione en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas. La castaña sabía que debería estar preocupada por las consecuencias; lo más probable era que sus padres esperaran a estar solo los tres para echarle la típica charla de «No deberías beber, bla, bla, bla», pero era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera las manos de Draco Malfoy en su cuerpo. Enrojeció al recordar en lo bien que besaba. ¿¡Qué coño había hecho!? Si le hubieran dicho un día antes que habría terminado en una discoteca enrollándose con el rubio, hubiera vomitado allí mismo. Creía tener mejor criterio. Seguro que los dos sorbos que había pegado al gin-tonic le habían sentado mal. Sí, debía ser eso. No había otra explicación posible para lo que había pasado. ¿Ella, besando al idiota que llevaba años puteándola? Ni de coña.

Luego había otro tema que en el que no quería pensar: Draco confesando que ella le gustaba. Hermione entendía nada. ¿Lo decía en serio o solo quería liarse con ella porque iba más borracho que una cuba? La segunda opción era la más probable. O al menos, la que la castaña estaba más dispuesta a aceptar. Es decir… ¿Estaba interesado en ella, pero le hacía la vida imposible en el colegio? ¿Qué gilipollez era aquella?

Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Eso era lo que Draco Malfoy provocaba en ella: dolores de cabeza. Nada más. No.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Hermione, cada cual se fue a dormir a su habitación. Los padres de Hermione todavía estaban demasiado sorprendidos por lo que había pasado para decir palabra (aunque la castaña estaba segura de que, en cuanto se acostaran, no hablarían de otra cosa). Hermione se fue directa a su habitación, sin despedirse de sus amigas, que dormían juntas en la habitación de invitados. Un buen rato después de acostarse, Hermione oyó a las dos chicas hablar.

—Creo que le gusto a Theo —susurró Luna. Hermione maldijo las paredes de papel de su casa. Ya tenía bastante con su propio drama en forma de serpiente rubia, no quería escuchar también el de aquellas dos.

—Luna, creo que eso lo notaron hasta las farolas. —Hermione no necesitaba ver a Ginny para saber que había puesto los ojos en blanco al decirlo. Sonrió. Por lo menos una de ellas no había salido de aquella discoteca con un lío amoroso (si se le podía llamar así a besarse con Draco y Blaise como si se les fuera la vida en ello) de cojones.

Hermione cayó rendida a los pocos minutos. Cuando se despertó, unas pocas horas después, se sentía como si un camión hubiera pasado por encima de ella. Y luego hubiera dado marcha atrás. Bajó a desayunar, para comprobar con sorpresa, que había sido la última en levantarse. Luna se sentaba en una silla de la cocina y miraba por la ventana, con aire soñador. Ginny removía una taza de café con una cucharilla.

—Buenos días —saludó la pelirroja.

—No sé cómo puedes tener esos ánimos a estas horas. Y además estar tan bien —dijo Hermione con rencor. Su amiga tenía un aspecto impecable: ya se había vestido y peinado; además, no tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, a diferencia de la castaña.

—Vístete, cariño. —La señora Granger besó a su hija en la frente—. Nos vamos en media hora.

Hermione gimió. Pensaba que sus padres habrían desistido a aquellas alturas de volver a la comisaría. Parecía ser que últimamente sus creencias no servían para nada.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Theo y Blaise sentados en el banco que había al lado de la celda de su amigo. Draco estaba profundamente dormido, acurrucado en el catre de su habitación provisional.

—Buenos días —saludó alegremente Theo. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a todo el mundo, que estaban tan enérgicos por la mañana? Hermione empezaba a plantearse seriamente chutarse café en vena.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó Ginny sin preámbulos.

—Hemos venido a comprobar que Draco estuviera bien.

—Queremos ver cómo el señor Malfoy se enfada con él —confesó Blaise con una sonrisa ladeada, que ya había recuperado su carácter prepotente de siempre.

Al parecer, la mitad de los presentes estaba allí por lo mismo.

—¿Lo despertamos? —planteó Luna, que miraba cómo Draco dormía—. Draco… Draco… —empezó a llamar con suavidad. El rubio ni reaccionó.

—¡EH, DRACO, LEVANTA, COÑO! —gritó Blaise, cansado de tantas sutilezas. Llevaban allí metidos tanto tiempo que ya estaba de los nervios.

—Tienes el mismo tacto que un ladrillo —Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, a lo que Blaise respondió con una mueca de desdén.

«Por Merlín, si he de soportar esto todo lo que queda del curso, me pego un tiro», pensó Hermione. «O se lo pego a ellos».

Malfoy se levantó de golpe, mirando a todos lados con los ojos como platos. Pero, la resaca, que era una zorra, lo golpeó de lleno, haciendo que tuviera que sentarse. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Dónde coño estoy? —gimió.

—Esa lengua, jovencito. —El padre de Hermione se situó al lado de su hija.

Draco abrió un ojo para mirarlo.

—¿Quién demonios es usted?

—El padre de Hermione. —Pasó un brazo por el hombro de su hija de forma protectora. Hermione se tapó los ojos con la mano, avergonzada—. Y más te vale hablar bien o me encargaré de que te dejen aquí un día más.

La castaña agradeció que Draco no pudiera con su alma, o allí se habría liado una buena. Y teniendo en cuenta que su padre medía uno noventa y, además, se había hecho amigo del policía de la noche anterior, no apostaría ni medio sickle por el slytherin.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Theo, apoyándose en las rejas.

—Como una mier… —Se lo pensó mejor al ver la expresión del señor Granger— muy mal —terminó por decir.

—¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!?

Al oír aquella voz, Draco palideció. _Mierda_ , _su padre_. Aquel grito llamó la atención de los guardias, y el hombre que lo profirió no pudo menos que despertar en ellos una curiosidad recelosa.

Hermione torció el gesto; por lo menos podría haber prescindido de la capa negra larga y el bastón. Tampoco tenía claro si Lucius Malfoy estaba más cabreado porque su hijo estuviera encerrado o por tener que respirar el mismo aire que todos aquellos muggles.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué has hecho!? —Todos los «visitantes» (si es que podían llamarse así) dieron un paso atrás. Nadie quería enfrentarse a la ira del cabeza de familia de los Malfoy.

Excepto, claro está, los señores Granger.

—Usted debe ser el señor Malfoy, supongo.

El señor Malfoy miró primero la mano que el hombre adelanta para estrechar la suya y luego al hombre que le cortaba el paso. Entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y ustedes son…?

—Los padres de Hermione —explicó la señora Granger amablemente «Demasiada amabilidad, mamá»—. Mi nombre es Margaret Granger, y este es mi marido, Adam…

Lucius Malfoy abrió los ojos con entendimiento y miró a Hermione. Esta levantó el mentón. No iba a dejar que aquel clasista imbécil la intimidara.

—Cómo no, _tú_ …

—¿Cómo que «yo»? —soltó Hermione, indignada—. ¡Ahora tendré yo la culpa de que su hijo no sepa controlarse!

Lucius miró a su hijo con desdén.

—Siempre hablando de ella; ahora lo entiendo… No te crie para que tuvieras este pésimo gusto, Draco. Mira dónde has terminado por su culpa. —Draco seguía sentado en la cama, con la espalda pegada a la pared y los ojos cerrados en gesto de dolor. Abrió un ojo gris para lanzar una mirada de reojo a Hermione, pero volvió a cerrarlo enseguida. Su cara empezó a ponerse del mismo color que el pelo de Ginny.

—Padre, no es el momento para…

—Oiga, ¿¡qué insinúa con eso de «pésimo gusto»!? ¡Más le vale no referirse a mi hija de ese modo! —El señor Granger empezaba a palidecer por la ira.

Hermione miró a su padre con la boca abierta. La situación era surrealista: su padre discutiendo con Lucius Malfoy sobre si su hija era bastante buena para Draco.

—¿O qué? —Lucius levantó el bastón, donde camuflaba su varita. Hermione dio un paso al frente, sacando su varita también: no iba a permitir que aquel gilipollas atacara a su padre indefenso.

—Basta. —Una voz femenina llegó hasta ellos. Cuando se giraron, vieron a Narcissa Malfoy allí plantada, espléndida con un vestido negro y el pelo rubio recogido en un moño alto.

—Te dije que te quedaras fuera. —Lucius Malfoy no parecía nada contento con la interrupción de su esposa. Ella se limitó a enarcar una ceja y, con un movimiento de varita, abrió la reja que mantenía encerrado a su hijo.

—Vámonos —ordenó. Draco se levantó con pesadez y salió de la celda, medio tambaleándose. Theo lo ayudó a equilibrarse sujetándolo por el brazo. Lucius lanzó una última mirada de odio a los Granger y salió de allí con una exhalación—. Disculpen a mi marido —sonrió con educación a los padres de Hermione—, siempre se altera cuando está rodeado de tantos… —Miró a su alrededor con la nariz ligeramente arrugada—. En fin, tantos muggles. Buenos días. —Dicho esto, la mujer siguió a la comitiva masculina que la esperaba fuera.

 **··Draco··**

Fuera, Draco seguía con un dolor de cabeza que perforaba su cerebro sin clemencia.

—¿Qué coño pasó anoche? —susurró con la voz ronca. No recordaba absolutamente nada. La última imagen que tenía era de él pidiéndose el tercer (¿o era el cuarto?) whisky mezclado con una bebida muggle burbujeante. A saber qué llevaba eso.

Blaise rio con malicia.

—¿De verdad no te acuerdas de nada?

—Claro que me acuerdo, lo que pasa es que me gusta hacerme el misterioso. _Imbécil_.

Se cuidó de hablar en voz baja, pues su padre, que iba unos pasos por delante, parecía estar de todo menos contento. Se encogió al pensar en la bronca que se llevaría al llegar a casa.

—¿Se lo decimos o qué? —El muy gilipollas de Blaise había escogido aquel maldito momento para hacerse el gracioso.

—No juegues conmigo, Blaise. No estoy de humor para aguantar tus payasadas.

—Digamos que te liaste con Granger, luego te peleaste con unos tipos y finalmente insultaste a un policía —soltó Theo como quien hablaba del tiempo.

Draco se paró de golpe.

—¿¡QUE YO HICE QUÉ!? —exclamó, poniendo el grito en el cielo.

Sus padres se giraron para mirarlo.

—¿Decías algo? —preguntó su padre, entrecerrando los ojos. Draco tragó saliva.

—No. —Si Lucius Malfoy se enteraba de que su hijo y heredero se había liado con una sangre sucia, sería su fin.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces, ¿podéis explicarme qué hacía Granger y sus amiguitas traidoras a la sangre con vosotros?

Los tres amigos se quedaron blancos. Se miraron entre ellos, sin saber bien qué responder.

—Pues verá, estábamos los tres en mi casa, cuando…

Draco agradeció a Merlín y a todos los dioses que adoraban los muggles que Theo tuviera tanta capacidad de inventiva.

Dejó al castaño hablar mientras él intentaba recordar qué había pasado exactamente la noche anterior. Si lo que aquellos dos habían contado era verdad, se había liado con la sabelotodo de Granger… Además, a saber qué le había contado. Vale, era cierto que quizás le gustaba… un poquito. Pero besarla solo había sido una forma de librarse de la frustración. Ahí terminaba su interés, sí. ¡Ni que llevara colado por ella varios años!

Cuando llegó a su casa, la voz de su padre gritando era como un puto _howler_ que le destrozaba el cerebro. Por suerte su madre, que pareció apiadarse de él, consiguió que Lucius se callara y dejara a su hijo ir a dormir la mona. La única conclusión a la que llegó cuando despertó un día después, y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el beso con Granger, era que estaba bien jodido.

Y que las resacas eran malísimas.


	3. Sois unos bocazas

**-N.A. Editada, 23/05/2017-**

 _En la nota original daba las gracias por todo el apoyo recibido y comentaba que seguro que el fic llegaba a los 10 capítulos. JA. Quién me diría por aquel entonces que duplicaría ese número. Ay._

* * *

 **UNA RÁPIDA SUCESIÓN DE TERRIBLES INFORTUNIOS**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3:** **Sois unos bocazas**

 **··Hermione··**

Hermione perseguía a Ginny por el pasillo del Expreso a Hogwarts.

—Júramelo por tu madre, Ginny.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco mientras se abría paso a través de algunos estudiantes que seguían en busca de un compartimento en el que sentarse.

—Hermione, eres una exagerada.

Hermione estaba a punto de tirarse de los pelos.

—Oh, ¡perdóname por lo querer que el colegio se entere de que me lie con Malfoy! ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

—Vale, vale, ¡tranquilízate! ¡Si llego a saber que terminarías tan histérica, no dejo que te lies con Malfoy!

—¡Quieres hacerme el favor de no gritar! —susurró Hermione, mirando con pánico a los estudiantes que iban delante de ellas—. Además, te recuerdo que tú estabas demasiado ocupada haciéndole una inspección bucal a Zabini como para darte cuenta de nada más.

Ginny se volvió para fulminarla con la mirada.

—¿Quieres empezar con los golpes bajos? Porque te recuerdo que… —La pelirroja no pudo terminar de hablar: la mano de Hermione le tapaba la boca.

—¡Chist! ¡Por ahí viene Neville!

El muchacho se acercó a ellas, tropezando con todo lo que había a su paso.

—¡Hola! ¿Dónde os habíais metido? ¡Llevamos media hora esperándoos!

—Hermione, que hoy está _rara_ … —soltó Ginny, mirando de forma desafiante a la castaña. Se llevó un golpe en el brazo como castigo—. ¡Ay! ¡Serás bruta!

—Y tú bocazas —replicó Hermione en la oreja de Ginny, para que Neville no pudiera escucharla.

El chico las miraba con cara de no entender nada.

—Qué raras estáis hoy…

Las dos amigas siguieron al rubio hasta el principio del vagón. En uno de los compartimentos estaban Ron, Harry y Seamus. Los tres chicos discutían acaloradamente sobre algo, pero en cuanto entraron Ginny y Hermione, se quedaron callados como muertos. Ron tenía el rostro del mismo color que el pelo. Se levantó de un salto.

—¡Cómo… Cómo habéis podido! —Hermione palideció. «Mierda, lo sabe»—. ¡Sois unas asquerosas traidoras!

—Ten cuidado con a quién llamas traidora, hermanito. Yo hago lo que quiero.

La menor de los Weasley ni se inmutó. Se sentó en uno de los sitios vacíos y cruzó las piernas. Miró a su hermano, expectante. Ron abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber qué más decir. Todos sabían que discutir con su hermana era como darse cabezazos contra una pared, así que el pelirrojo optó por desviar su ira hacia el otro objetivo de la deshonra.

—Hermione, ¿¡se puede saber qué te pasa!? ¿Con Malfoy? —Se estremeció—. ¡Qué asco!

—Sí, Hermione, te creíamos mejor que eso —intervino Harry. El moreno no se había levantado como Ron, que era un impulsivo, pero parecía igual de enfadado—. ¡Qué pronto habéis olvidado lo hijos de puta que han sido los Slytherins con nosotros todos estos años!

—¡Por Merlín, Harry, es nuestra vida, dejad de controlarnos! —exclamó Ginny.

—¡Cómo vamos a no controlaros! ¡Pero si os quedáis dos días solas y mirad con quién termináis! —La cara de asco que puso Ron sacó de quicio a Hermione.

—¡Cuando tú te liaste con la pesada de Lavender, nosotras no dijimos ni mú, así que no me seas hipócrita!

—¡Esto es increíble! ¡Yo me voy de aquí! ¿Venís? —Ron abrió la puerta con determinación, pero se detuvo al ver que sus amigos parecían más reticentes a irse.

—No creo que encontremos sitio a estas alturas… —inquirió Seamus, rascándose la cabeza.

—Bien —se rindió finalmente Ron, sentándose de nuevo. Se cruzó de brazos y pasó el resto del viaje mirando por la ventana con cara de haber sido apuñalado por la espalda en repetidas ocasiones.

—¿Quién os lo ha contado? —preguntó Hermione después de un incómodo silencio de cinco minutos.

—A mí me lo ha dicho Lavender —«Cómo no, esa cotilla»—, a la que se lo había dicho Padma, y a ella una de Ravenclaw, la cual lo sabía por uno de Slytherin, que había oído a Blaise presumir de que… —La mirada mortífera que le lanzó Ron lo previno de seguir hablando—. En fin, que eso. —El castaño volvió a hundirse en el asiento, rezando porque Ron no le pegara.

Ginny enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Tendría que tener unas palabritas con cierto moreno de Slytherin.

«Mierda», pensó Hermione, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano. Y ella que quería que no se enterara nadie… A aquellas alturas ya debían de saberlo hasta las lechuzas.

Media hora después, Neville, que había permanecido callado durante toda la discusión, rompió el silencio.

—Bueno… ¿Cómo han ido las vacaciones? —Todos lo miraron como si hubiera dicho la estupidez más grande del planeta, así que el pobre se quedó callado el resto del viaje, mirando hacia el suelo.

Cuando bajaron del tren, Ginny y Hermione se convirtieron en el centro de todas las miradas. No había alumno, fuera del curso que fuera, que no se hubiera enterado de su _desliz_.

—Menos mal que no querías que nadie se enterara —musitó Ginny, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando dos alumnas de quinto se quedaron mirándolas y cuchicheando entre ellas.

—Recuérdame que mate a Zabini en cuanto lo vea.

—Déjame esa parte a mí. —Para la altura que tenía la pelirroja, podía ser bastante intimidante cuando quería. Y eso que aún no había pasado a la acción.

—Creía que te daba igual la opinión de los demás —replicó Hermione con tono de suficiencia.

—Y no me importa —recalcó su amiga—, pero alguien tiene que bajarle los humos a Zabini.

Pobre desgraciado.

Y justo con el desgraciado en cuestión se encontraron nada más llegar al colegio. Ginny lo miró como un asesino que ha encontrado a su próxima víctima, lo cogió por el brazo y lo arrastró a un rincón, ante las miradas atónitas de los estudiantes que entraban en la escuela en aquellos momentos.

Theo se situó al lado de Hermione y sonrió.

—Tres… —Hermione lo miró perpleja—. Dos… Uno… ¡Ya!

En ese momento, tal y como Theo había predicho, empezaron los gritos.

—¡ERES UN CREÍDO DE MIERDA, ZABINI!

Theo miró a Hermione con cara de «¿Ves?» y soltó una carcajada tan contagiosa que la castaña tuvo que reprimir la risa tapándose la boca con la mano. Sin siquiera mirarse, los dos alumnos decidieron seguir avanzando y hacer como si aquello no fuera con ellos.

—¡NO DECÍAS LO MISMO EL SÁBADO POR LA NOCHE!

Hermione se giró al escuchar un fuerte golpe. La mejilla izquierda de Blaise empezaba a enrojecer por la bofetada que le había propinado la pelirroja.

—OLVÍDATE DE MÍ. —Ginny entró en el colegio sin mirar a nadie, pero Blaise, que tenía las piernas más largas, se interpuso en su camino.

—Eso ya lo veremos, Weasley. —Tras dedicarle una sonrisa ladeada, el moreno fue a sentarse en su mesa para cenar.

—Somos un espectáculo andante, ¿no crees?

Hermione asintió con pesar. «Con lo tranquila que vivía yo con mis libros y mis exámenes…».

—¿Te han castigado tus padres?

Hermione se había sometido a un vergonzoso tercer grado, pero lo había aprobado con creces. Sus padres hasta se habían atrevido a preguntar si tenían algo con «esos chicos» (nótese el tono de recelo del señor Granger), pero la castaña se había limitado a soltar una carcajada, con lo que el tema quedó zanjado.

—Qué va —respondió.

—Oye… —Theo se pasó una mano por el pelo y miró a Hermione con esos grandes ojos azules repletos de… ¿esperanza?—. ¿Por casualidad Luna te ha dicho algo de mí?

De repente, Hermione sintió pena por aquel slytherin con el que casi no había hablado en su vida. Suspiró.

—Quieres que le hable bien de ti. —No era una pregunta.

En realidad, el chico no le caía mal; era uno de los pocos slytherins que solía mantenerse al margen cuando las serpientes y los leones discutían. Además, parecía que Luna le gustaba de verdad.

—¡Qué lista eres! —Y acto seguido, plantó un beso en la mejilla de Hermione antes de ir a buscar a sus amigos.

La castaña se quedó allí plantada, sin saber qué había sucedido con su vida. Ahora sus amigos no le hablaban y sus enemigos empezaban a volverse amigos suyos.

«El mundo se va a la mierda».

—Qué beso más tierno. —Hermione no necesitaba girar la cabeza para reconocer la voz de la serpiente que se había burlado de ella durante tantos años. Si no estuviera tan predispuesta a creer que Malfoy era un idiota integral, casi hubiera dicho que su voz estaba teñida por unos celos casi imperceptibles.

—Déjame en paz, Malfoy. —Siguió su camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

El rubio, que también tenía las piernas más largas que ella, la alcanzó en apenas segundos.

—Qué pronto desechas nuestro amor, Granger. —El tono de burla era tan evidente que Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido.

—Mira, Malfoy, me da igual lo que pasara aquella noche, pero mantente alejado, ¿vale?

Esta vez fue el turno del rubio de poner los ojos en blanco.

—No te ilusiones, sabelotodo: el día que alguien como yo —se señaló a él mismo con evidente orgullo— esté con alguien como tú…

—Dejarás de ser un imbécil insoportable. —Hermione terminó la frase por él—. ¡Ah, no, que eso es imposible! —En cuanto terminó de hablar, se sentó en su mesa, dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca. Se sintió ligeramente satisfecha por haber tenido la última palabra.

Draco se fue a su mesa tremendamente frustrado. No sabía exactamente cuál había sido su intención al ir a hablar con Granger, pero no pretendía terminar discutiendo con ella. Tendría que planificar mejor sus estrategias.

—Ha ido bien, ¿eh? —Pansy se divertía enormemente con la situación. Draco la fulminó con la mirada y mordió un pedazo de pan. Ya no tenía ni hambre.

—Cállate, idiota —replicó Blaise, al que seguía escociéndole la bofetada. Tenía que reconocer que la pequeña pelirroja tenía una buena derecha.

—¿A quién llamas idiota, gilipollas? Además, esto os pasa porque sois unos bocazas. Y que sepáis que tenéis un gusto pésimo —añadió—. ¿Weasley, Granger y Lovegood? ¿En serio?

Theo sonrió embelesado pensando en su Lunática, seguro.

—Cierra la boca, Pansy —replicaron el rubio y el moreno a la vez, malhumorados.

Para cuando llegó la hora del postre, no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fueran los líos de ciertas alumnas de sexto y séptimo con unos Slytherin. Hasta los profesores se habían enterado.

Y ellos también tenían algo que decir al respecto.


	4. La Guerra de los Barcos

**-N/A editada, 19/10/2017-**

 _El nombre del capítulo y el juego que se describe a continuación proceden de la palabra inglesa "ship" (barco), que también sirve para referirse al emparejamiento de personajes por parte de los fans._

* * *

 **UNA RÁPIDA SUCESIÓN DE TERRIBLES INFORTUNIOS**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4: La Guerra de los Barcos**

 **··En la sala de profesores··**

―¿Cómo va la tabla? ―preguntó Flitwick en cuanto entró en la sala de profesores.

Minerva miró a su alrededor antes de pedir al profesor que bajara la voz. Filius, Minerva y unos cuantos profesores más intercambiaron una mirada de resignación.

―Con un poco de suerte, Albus no se habrá enterado aún... Aparentemos normalidad. ―Acto seguido, reemprendió la lectura de su periódico. _El Profeta_ no decía más que tonterías, como siempre, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

A los pocos minutos, Albus Dumbledore entró en la sala con aire triunfal y una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó. Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer unas letras en una pizarra, hasta el momento en blanco, que había en la pared. Nadie respondió al director―. Os lo dije: el viejo Dumby sabe de lo que habla.

Todo había empezado un par de años antes. Minerva ni siquiera podía recordar quién había empezado la discusión ―aunque probablemente fue Albus―. Todo había comenzado como una especie de broma entre algunos miembros del personal docente, pero poco a poco la cosa se agravó. Ahora, dos años después, el personal docente se jugaba sus galeones a con quién acabarían saliendo algunos de sus alumnos. Dumbledore lo llamaba «El Juego de los Barcos». Cuando el viejo profesor apostó porque Hermione Granger saldría con Draco Malfoy, todos lo tacharon de loco y aseguraron que aquello no pasaría nunca. «Antes nace un Weasley rubio», aseguró la misma Minerva. Al parecer, tendría que tragarse sus propias palabras.

―Borra esa sonrisa de triunfo, Albus. Aún no ha pasado nada entre ellos. Y que se abra la tierra y me lleve si la señorita Granger sale con ese... chico. ―Por todos era sabido el desagrado que provocaban en la Jefa de Gryffindor algunos alumnos de último curso de Slytherin. Sobre todo Malfoy, Zabini y compañía.

Severus, que hasta aquel momento se había mantenido al margen de la desfachatez que era intentar emparejar a los alumnos, levantó la cabeza, interesado.

―Cualquiera diría por tu tono que no crees que mi ahijado sea digno de la sabelotodo de tu Granger. ―Snape hablaba con su habitual tono pausado, pero más irritado de lo habitual.

―En primer lugar ―Minerva se quitó las gafas y las dejó encima de la mesa, junto con el periódico. Si Severus quería pelea, la tendría―, no es _mi_ Granger. Y en segundo lugar ―sonrió de forma incrédula―, vamos, ¿quién va a creerse que esos dos pueden acabar juntos? Ella tiene mucho mejor gusto.

Severus no respondió, recogió sus cosas y se marchó de allí rápidamente.

―Vaya, has conseguido irritar a Sevy ―señaló Albus, divertido.

―Severus _siempre_ está molesto ―añadió Pomona Sprout, causando la risa general.

―Bueno, ¿por dónde iba? ―Albus empezó a pasearse por la sala, con las manos a la espalda―. ¡Ah, sí! Creo que alguien me debe una cena. ―Minerva puso los ojos en blanco. Dumbledore era un _Drama Queen_ ―. De hecho, creo que _todos_ _vosotros_ me debéis una cena. Y tú ―Señaló a Minerva, quien tragó saliva inconscientemente― me debes mi peso en chocolate.

―Acordamos que te pagaría tu peso en ranas de chocolate si Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy salían juntos y yo que sepa, saliendo no están. ―Minerva sonrió con malicia.

Albus no se dejó amedrentar.

―Cierto ―concedió―. Pero tú dame tiempo. ―Guiñó un ojo a la profesora.

―Acabo de ver a Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood en plan... cariñoso en el patio. ―Al parecer, Gilderoy Lockhart, que acababa de llegar, no se había enterado aún del rumor de que Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood se habían liado con Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott, respectivamente. Albus pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros del profesor de DCAO.

―Ven, amigo mío, deja que te cuente...

Minerva se puso las gafas de nuevo y procedió a seguir su lectura, pero no veía las letras delante de ella, sino las letras escritas en aquella maldita tabla blanca.

«Dame tiempo _tú a mí_ y verás», pensó con satisfacción. A Minerva McGonagall no le gustaba perder; tenía un plan.

 **··Hermione··**

«¿Qué querrá McGonagall ahora?», pensaba Hermione con cierta preocupación mientras se dirigía hacia el despacho de la Jefa de su casa. Llamó a la puerta y abrió tras oír un escueto «Pase».

―Siéntese, señorita Granger. ―Hermione supo que algo iba mal cuando la llamó «señorita Granger» y no «Hermione» o «querida». Hermione hizo lo que la profesora le ordenó y esperó a que la mujer hablara. McGonagall la miró con severidad por encima de las gafas―. Supongo que sabrá por qué la he hecho venir.

―Le juro que no. ―Aunque Hermione empezaba a olerse el motivo. Últimamente su vida giraba en torno a una noche llena de malas decisiones.

―Han llegado a mis oídos inquietantes rumores... ―Hermione tenía ganas de gritar― sobre usted y el señor Malfoy. Señorita Granger, lo que haga en su tiempo libre me importa bien poco, pero... ¿Draco Malfoy? ―dijo la mujer en tono incrédulo―. Entiendo que el señor Malfoy puede resultar un joven atractivo, pero...

―Malfoy y yo no estamos saliendo ―se apresuró a asegurar la castaña. Lo que le faltaba: una charla de McGonagall sobre Malfoy y ella. En caso de que existiera un «Malfoy y ella», cosa que, afortunadamente, no era verdad.

La profesora soltó un evidente suspiro de alivio. Pero volvió rápidamente a su expresión severa.

―No quisiera verla con un tipo tan insufrible como Malfoy, querida. Y más teniendo en cuenta que podría poner en juego su futuro... ―Hermione tragó saliva. ¿Cómo que su futuro?―. Ya se sabe que con los enamoramientos juveniles, a menudo las notas se resienten... No me gustaría tener que nombrar Premio Anual a otro alumno...

La castaña frunció el ceño. ¿Aquello era una recomendación? Porque sonaba más como una amenaza.

―No hay nada de qué preocuparse, profesora McGonagall. Malfoy me sigue dando tanto asco como el primer día. ―Casi podía oír la voz del hurón en su cabeza: «No te daba tanto asco cuando te pegabas a mí como si de tu vida se tratara, mentirosa...».

―Así me gusta ―sentenció McGonagall, satisfecha―. Puede irse. ―Hermione se levantó, pero antes de que saliera de allí, la voz de la profesora la detuvo―. Ah, por cierto, no quiero verlos juntos a más de tres metros, ¿entendido? Y dígale a su amiga Weasley que siga su ejemplo. Ese Zabini está cortado con el mismo patrón que Malfoy.

Minerva sonrió en cuanto se quedó sola. Su plan iba a pedir de boca. Si Hermione era inteligente, y sabía de buena mano que lo era, escucharía su consejo y se mantendría soltera hasta terminar el curso. A no ser que quisiera salir con Harry o Ron, que eran sus apuestas, en cuyo caso no pondría la menor objeción.

 **··Draco··**

―Así que Granger, eh... ¿Draco? ―Severus había hecho llamar a Draco a su despacho con el mismo objetivo que Minerva, pero con un fin muy distinto.

Draco seguía flipando. ¿Desde cuándo su amargado padrino se preocupaba por la vida sentimental de nadie? Perdón, debía autocorregirse: ¿desde cuándo su padrino se interesaba por algo que no fueran unos mejunjes mezclados en un caldero?

―Eh... ―Draco no sabría qué responder a aquello ni aunque quisiera. Su relación con Granger se había vuelto extraña. Más aún de lo que ya era.

Sí, aunque nunca lo reconocería, sentía una ligera atracción hacia Granger. Todo había comenzado cuando la vio bailar con ese energúmeno de Krum durante el baile del Torneo. ¿Quién se creía ese jugador de Quidditch de tres al cuarto que era para bailar con _su_ sangre sucia?

Vale, puede que sintiera algo más que una ligera obsesión.

―Ni te esfuerces ―lo cortó Severus. Tampoco quería saber todos los detalles. Puaj―. Todos hemos oído los rumores.

Draco anotó mentalmente acordarse de cortarle los huevos a Blaise en cuanto saliera de allí, por bocazas cabrón. Draco pensaba hacer correr el rumor él mismo, pero no así. Había echado a perder su plan para ganarse a Granger antes de que pudiera ponerlo en marcha. Estaba rodeado de gilipollas.

―¿A qué viene esta charla, profesor? ―Draco empezaba a cansarse. Se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una pose desafiante, pero la mirada fría que le lanzó Severus bastó para que se dejara de tonterías.

―Necesito que me hagas un favor ―Su padrino esbozó la misma sonrisa que ponía cuando iba a quitar puntos al torpe de Longbottom. Escalofriante―: quiero que salgas con Granger.

Draco miró al profesor de Pociones con la boca abierta. ¿¡Qué!?

―¿Cómo que salir?

Severus puso los ojos en blanco.

―Para creerte tan «guay», a veces puedes ser un completo estúpido, Draco. No pienso dejar que la recta y perfecta de McGonagall gane la apuesta. ―Apuntó a Draco con un dedo, amenazante―. Me da igual cómo lo hagas, pero haz lo que te digo.

Severus sonrió. ¿Con que McGonagall creía que un Slytherin no era bueno para Granger, alias doña-perfecta? Se iba a enterar.

Draco asintió y se marchó de allí cavilando en qué consistiría la apuesta que había mencionado Snape. Mientras salía al patio, se cruzó con Granger, que le dedicó un gesto de desdén antes de ir a reunirse con sus amigos, los retrasados. Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo rubio platino. Tendría que ingeniárselas para hacer que Granger cayera rendida a sus pies. Al menos, Snape le había dado una excusa. Si aquello no salía bien, siempre podría decir que había sido coaccionado...

 **··Dumbledore··**

Mientras tanto, en la sala de profesores, Albus Dumbledore seguía mirando la tabla con un brillo malicioso en la mirada. Observó los nombres de los profesores y alumnos: Minerva creía firmemente que Hermione acabaría con Ron o Harry, mientras que Pomona prefería creer que saldría con Neville... Lockhart pensaba que Ginny acabaría con su querido Harry... Otros apostaban por Luna y Neville, o Blaise y Pansy...

Muchos nombres, muchas suposiciones... Pobres ignorantes, no sabían que al final todos caerían en su trampa.

Que empezara la guerra de los Barcos. De momento los suyos ya habían zarpado; solo tenía que asegurarse de que Zabini, Weasley, Granger, Malfoy, Lovegood y Nott no la liaran mucho. Aunque no se oponía a que se liaran entre ellos... Sonrió para sus adentros. Menos mal que nadie podía leer sus pensamientos.


	5. Castigados

**-N/A editada, 19/10/2017-**

* * *

 **UNA RÁPIDA SUCESIÓN DE TERRIBLES INFORTUNIOS**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5:** **Castigados**

 **··Los Slytherin··**

—Oye... ¿te apetece ir mañana a Hogsmeade? —Theo alcanzó a Luna antes de que entrara al comedor el viernes por la mañana.

Luna se detuvo y lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules. El slytherin sonrió.

—¿A qué? —preguntó ella.

La sonrisa del chico vaciló. ¿No quería ir con él? ¿Habría malinterpretado su actitud del día anterior? Habían pasado todo el día charlando y riendo, pero quizás... A pesar de la fama que tenían sus amigos y él, Zabini y Malfoy eran los del talento natural con las chicas. Él siempre había sido más tímido, aunque lo disimulara muy bien.

—Uhm... A dar una vuelta... Ya sabes, pasear... Eh... —El tartamudeo empezaba a apoderarse de él; por suerte, Luna se apiadó de él y le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Estaré encantada de tener una cita contigo, Theodore.

Theo contuvo el reflejo de soltar un suspiro de alivio. Devolvió la sonrisa a la rubia.

—Nos vemos por el colegio, supongo —se despidió antes de ir a reunirse con sus amigos en la mesa de Slytherin.

—¿Cortejando a Lunática, Nott? —se burló Blaise.

—Han mandado una lechuza del siglo xix para que les devuelvas esa palabra —dijo Pansy en tono mordaz.

—A mí por lo menos me habla, Blaise —replicó Theo en tono triunfal—. No como a ti, que _cierta_ _pelirroja_ no te da ni la hora.

Blaise frunció el ceño, dolido.

—Joder, cómo os ponéis. Si lo llego a saber, ni hablo. —Miró a Theo muy serio—. Entonces, ¿te gusta Lunáti... Luna? —corrigió ante la mirada de advertencia del castaño.

Theo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de forma enigmática.

—Nos estamos conociendo.

—Por Merlín —intervino Pansy, mientras se comía un cruasán con aires de aburrimiento—. Creo que prefiero escuchar a Snape durante dos horas seguidas a tener que aguantar vuestra charla sentimentalista un segundo más. Miraos —señaló al trío dorado de Slytherin—: Tú —Theo enarcó una ceja— mueres de amor por una chica que lee revistas al revés. —El castaño intentó protestar, pero Pansy levantó un dedo, haciéndolo callar. La morena miró a Blaise—. Tú te pasas las horas mirando a Weasley con cara de pervertido sexual. —Blaise bufó, pero no lo negó —. Y tú... —Draco ni la miró, estaba demasiado absorto en su propio mundo—. Bueno, tú no tengo claro si sigues en tus plenas facultades mentales.

Lanzó un bollo al rubio, que le dio de lleno en la cara. Draco parpadeó y frunció el ceño.

—No estaba pensando en Granger.

Pansy y Theo intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. _Excusatio non petita, accusatio manifesta._

—No, solo babeas por ella —se mofó Blaise. Cuando no se trataba de sus fracasos sentimentales sí que le gustaba meter baza.

—Yo no babeo por nadie, gilipollas. —El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada antes de levantarse del banco.

—¿Adónde vas? preguntó Pansy.

—¡Lejos de vosotros, antes de que me peguéis tanta imbecilidad!

—Madre mía, cómo estáis últimamente, eh —Pansy también se levantó—. Nunca en mi vida había tenido tantas ganas de ver el careto de Snape, de verdad.

Theo contuvo la risa. Tal vez el talento con las mujeres de sus amigos estaba sobrevalorado. Al fin y al cabo, él tenía una cita al día siguiente y los demás no.

 **··Hermione··**

—Hoy aprenderemos el sutil arte de elaborar la poción Magnatus. —Snape se paseaba con aire aburrido por el pasillo que separaba las mesas en dos grupos—. Antes de empezar, leeréis atentamente las instrucciones: no quiero accidentes desagradables, como pasó en otros años. En su medida exacta, la poción concede a quien la bebe una fuerza extraordinaria, pero una gota de más, y vuestros músculos crecerán tanto que romperán vuestros huesos —sentenció. Miró a los alumnos de séptimo como si fuera a lanzarles un _Cruciatus_ en cualquier momento—. ¿A... qué... esperáis?

Hermione se levantó rápidamente y fue a buscar los ingredientes a la estantería. Por el camino se cruzó con Ron, que la trató como si no existiera. Hermione resopló; empezaba a hartarse de la actitud del pelirrojo. ¡Hasta se había cambiado de mesa de trabajo para no estar con ella! Imbécil. Estaba deseando ver cuánto tardaba en tragarse su orgullo y pedirle los apuntes de lo que fuera. Hermione estaba deseando que llegara ese momento para hacerle tragar el tomo de quinientas palabras de _Historia de la magia_.

La castaña estaba demasiado concentrada en su poción para notar que Snape había salido del aula, pero los Slytherin sí se habían dado cuenta.

—Eh, Weasley, ¿por qué te has cambiado de sitio? ¿Tus amiguitos no te quieren? —se mofó Zabini. Hermione ignoró la pulla, al fin y al cabo no iba con ella y Ron no le dirigía la palabra. Que se las apañara solo.

—¡Ni me hables, retrasado! —replicó Ron.

—¡Oh, vamos, cuéntame! ¿Ha sido Potter, porque ya se ha cansado de pagarte todo, o Granger, que te ha dicho que no quiere salir contigo?

Hermione, que había estado cortando muy concentrada la raíz de Hinojosa, erró el corte y salió un trozo más grande que los demás. «Soy idiota», pensó, antes de enfrentarse a Zabini.

—¿Por qué no dejas en paz a Ron y prestas atención a tu poción? —señaló en tono casual—. Está empezando a rezumar.

—¡Mierda! —soltó Blaise antes de buscar desesperado en el libro una forma de detener la creciente ebullición del contenido de su caldero.

Draco, hasta aquel momento ajeno a la discusión, levantó la cabeza al escuchar a Hermione defender a la Comadreja. Miró al pelirrojo con cara de odio. Levantó la varita y apuntó hacia el caldero del gryffindor; con un _Wingardium Leviosa_ , hizo que su poción terminara en el suelo.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué pasa contigo, Malfoy!? —gritó Hermione, que había observado todo el proceso.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa inocente. Todos los demás estaban demasiado ocupados con el alboroto de la poción de Ron —él y Blaise seguían discutiendo—, así que Draco aprovechó para arremeter contra Hermione.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu amorcito sea un patoso.

—¡Él y yo no somos nada! —replicó Hermione.

—¿¡Entonces por qué lo defiendes!? —Draco fue incapaz de contenerse.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo, sorprendida. ¿A qué venía aquella acusación?

—¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado aquí? —Cuando Snape intervino, la clase entera palideció. Nadie había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para comprobar si el profesor tardaría mucho en volver. Ahora sí que iban a llevarse unos _Crucios_. Miró a Hermione, Ron, Blaise y Draco con una sonrisa letal—. ¿Pueden explicarme por qué no puedo dejarlos ni cinco minutos solos? —Hermione intentó hablar, pero Snape levantó una mano—. Están castigados, ustedes cuatro. —Pareció reflexionar durante un segundo—. Y usted también, señor Potter.

—¡Pero si yo no he abierto la boca! —protestó Harry.

—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por quejarse. Y si no quiere que sean diez, más le vale aprender a contenerse.

Harry se hundió en su asiento, pero no volvió a hablar en lo que quedaba de clase. Los demás decidieron no provocar a Snape e intentaron salvar sus pociones como pudieron. Theo, Pansy y Daphne Greengrass —que también se había enterado del lío que se llevaban Slytherin y Gryffindor— apenas podían contener las carcajadas.

Cuando terminó la clase, Snape hizo llamar a los castigados.

—Ustedes tres ayudarán a Filch a limpiar la escuela, así aprenderán a no desperdiciar material del colegio. —Zabini miró con incredulidad al Jefe de su casa, pero decidió que no quería aumentar su castigo, así que no protestó. Aun así, la perspectiva de pasar más tiempo del obligado con Potter y Weasley no lo atraía—. Y ustedes dos —señaló a Hermione y Draco— volverán aquí a elaborar la poción de nuevo. Mañana por la tarde a las cuatro, ¿entendido?

―Sí, profesor —murmuraron los cinco a la vez con desgana.

—¡No sois más imbéciles porque no os entrenáis! —increpó Hermione cuando salieron del aula. Ron sonrió, pero Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada—. No sé por qué sonríes, ¡tú eres igual de imbécil que ellos! —Su voz se agudizó, hecho que siempre pasaba cuando se enfadaba. Y en aquellos momentos estaba _muy_ enfadada—. ¡Os juro que como esto repercuta de algún modo en mis ÉXTASIS, os mataré a todos!

Blaise soltó una risa irónica.

—Eh, eh, Granger, tranquila. —Guiñó un ojo a Draco—. Alguien necesita un buen polvo…

El rubio, sin embargo, no estaba de humor para seguir el juego a nadie.

—Más te vale ser puntual mañana, sangresucia. No quiero desperdiciar toda la tarde aquí encerrado —dijo antes de alejarse de allí a grandes zancadas.

Hermione resopló.

—¡Si no fueras un bocazas no tendría que soportarte durante una tarde entera! —gritó. Malfoy se paró y la miró de reojo.

—Oh, vamos, pero si te encantará —replicó en tono divertido.

Harry hizo ademán de querer vomitar.

—¡Ron! ¿Qué ha pasado? —Ginny se acercaba por el pasillo, seguida de Padma y Lavender. Dedicó una mirada de soslayo a Blaise.

—Tu hermano no sabe recibir una crítica —se mofó Blaise.

Ron palideció.

—¡Ni te atrevas a hablarle a mi hermana!

Ginny bufó e intentó señalar que ella podía defenderse solita, pero entonces Lavender intervino, entrelazando un brazo con el de Ron y pegándose a él.

—Ro-Ro, no te enfades —dijo en tono lastimero.

Hermione miró a Harry; los dos pusieron los ojos en blanco a la vez. Si Ron volvía con Lavender por enésima vez, Hermione empezaba a ver el suicidio como una opción cada vez más apetecible. Eso, o morir de asco.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Por favor.

Los dos amigos dejaron todo el barullo atrás: Ron, Blaise y Ginny gritándose a la vez mientras Lavender se pegaba a su Ro-Ro como una lapa y Padma miraba la escena con cara de «No me pagan bastante para esta mierda».

—Ahora que estamos solos… —Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo y miró a Hermione de soslayo—. ¿Qué demonios tienes con Malfoy? No desaprovecha una oportunidad para llamar tu atención.

Hermione se quedó pensando. ¿Llamar su atención?

—Nah. —Desechó la idea con un ademán—. Hace lo de siempre: fastidiar.

—Si tú lo dices… —Harry esbozó una sonrisa irónica—. Pero no te sorprendas si intenta algo contigo mañana.

Hermione sonrió, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía borró la sonrisa. Últimamente estaba muy rara y si hasta ella misma se lo notaba… ¡Por Merlín, qué ganas de que todo volviera a la normalidad!


	6. (Des)Encuentros y acuerdos

**-N/A editada, 05/11/2017-**

 _Este capítulo sigue siendo para mi amor Gizz Malfoy Granger. Y de nuevo, quiero agradecer a **ega13793** que me diera la idea para una escena de este capítulo._

* * *

 **UNA RÁPIDA SUCESIÓN DE TERRIBLES INFORTUNIOS**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6: (Des) Encuentros y acuerdos**

 **··Theo··**

Theo subió a la planta baja con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Aquel era un día especial: tenía una cita. Estaba eufórico, se sentía como si fuera capaz de cualquier cosa.

Ya estaba a medio camino del Comedor cuando reconoció una cabellera rubia en las puertas: su Luna. Se sonrojó ligeramente; no estaba bien llamarla así. No todavía…

Llegó hasta Luna, que estaba rodeada de sus amigos gryffindors. Cuando Theo fue a saludarla, se dio cuenta de algo curioso: la rubia no llevaba zapatos. Frunció el ceño.

—Hola. —Todos se giraron a mirarlo. Luna le dedicó una sonrisa distraída—. ¿Por qué vas descalza? —preguntó.

—Los nargles —respondió esta.

—Pregúntales a los de su casa —respondió a su vez Ginny. La Weasley parecía cabreada.

—Seguro que aparecen tarde o temprano. —Luna se encogió de hombros—. Por suerte, no hace frío. Es agradable sentir el suelo —dijo mientras movía los dedos de los pies.

—Será mejor que vaya a por unos zapatos míos —intervino Hermione—. Creo que tenemos la misma talla.

—¿Me disculpáis un momento? —dijo Theo, muy calmado—. Tengo que ir a hacer una cosa.

Entró en el Gran Comedor a grandes zancadas, pero no fue a su mesa, sino que se dirigió hacia la mesa entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. La mayoría de los de Ravenclaw ya estaban allí sentados, riendo y comiendo como si nada pasara. Aquello puso furioso a Theo. Se acercó a ellos y fingió una sonrisa.

—¡Hola! —Varios rostros, los de los alumnos que estaban en su curso, se giraron para mirarlo con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Bien? —Se llevó dos dedos a los labios y silbó, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos de la mesa y de unos cuantos de las mesas contrarias—. ¿Me escucháis por allá? Bien. —Un gesto de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro—. ¿Quién ha robado los zapatos de Luna Lovegood? —preguntó, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Varios alumnos rieron y otros se lanzaron miradas cómplices.

—No sabemos de qué hablas, Nott.

—Claro, claro… —respondió Theo. Empezó a tamborilear con los dedos encima de la mesa. _Toc, toc, toc_ —. Lo entiendo: nadie sabe nada. Seguramente que hayan desaparecido todos sus zapatos habrá sido un accidente.

—Son cosas que pasan —respondió una chica con tono afectado. Desvió la mirada hacia los dedos de Theo. Tragó saliva. _Toc, toc, toc_. Theo sabía que los estaba poniendo nerviosos. Bien, porque tenían motivos para estarlo.

—Uhm. ¿Puedo contaros algo muy interesante que he oído por ahí? —miró a los alumnos de séptimo uno a uno antes de seguir hablando. _Toc, toc, toc_ —: resulta que hay dos alumnos que salen por las noches para encontrarse con alumnos de otras casas y… Bueno —guiñó un ojo—, supongo que no hace falta que os dé más detalles. También hay otro alumno, no diré quién, por supuesto, que le robó un trabajo a un compañero para que este no sacara más nota que él. Perdonadme el uso del género masculino, ya sabéis que son requisitos del idioma. Por supuesto, podría estar refiriéndome a cualquiera. —Sonrió al ver que varias caras habían palidecido—. Además, también sé que hay ciertas personas que copian en sus exámenes y…

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó un chico, al borde de los nervios—. Ya basta —repitió, esta vez algo más recompuesto—. Lo pillamos, ¿vale?, pero…

—Por supuesto, todo lo que estoy contando está terminantemente prohibido en Hogwarts, y obviamente, ninguno de vosotros haría tales cosas. Al fin y al cabo, sois la casa de los inteligentes y esto solo lo haría un tonto. Aun así, no me gustaría que esta información llegada a oídos de los profesores, y más teniendo los ÉXTASIS tan cerca… Sería un disgusto para todos. —Ensanchó su sonrisa, mostrando los dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados.

—¡No hace falta! —interrumpió una chica—. Seguro… seguro que podemos ayudar a Luna a encontrar sus zapatos. —Se giró hacia sus compañeros—. ¿Verdad?

Unos cuantos asintieron.

—Bien. —Theo se puso serio de repente. Había pasado de lucir una sonrisa de lo más amable a desprender _peligro_ por todos sus poros—. Pero que sea antes de que termine el desayuno.

Dicho esto, se marchó a su mesa, donde se puso a desayunar con tranquilidad. Aún no se había sentado cuando siete u ocho alumnos con corbatas azules y grises salían por la puerta casi corriendo. Antes de que terminara su té, comprobó con evidente placer que esos mismos alumnos se acercaban a Luna, quien desayunaba en la mesa de los leones, para decirle algo. Si su capacidad para leer el lenguaje corporal no fallaba, estaban disculpándose.

Theodore Nott siempre había sido un chico callado, calmado, que no se metía en líos —rara cualidad en un Slytherin—, por lo que la gente confiaba en él. Le contaban sus secretos y, si preguntaba algo a alguien, este siempre respondía, fuera lo que fuera. Eso lo había hecho poderoso. Muchos tenían su fuerza física, inteligencia o sarcasmo, pero él tenía secretos ajenos. Un arma muy poderosa cuando se trataba de casos como aquel.

Y no había podido quedarse quieto cuando había visto que hacían a Luna algo así. A Luna, que nunca tenía una mala palabra para nadie. Que iba por el castillo sin molestar ni criticar a nadie. Siempre decía la verdad a la cara, sí, pero el problema era de quién no quería escucharlo, no de quién lo decía.

Sonrió, satisfecho. Se había ganado la enemistad de unos cuantas águilas, pero qué más daba. Era un Slytherin, podía permitírselo.

Estaba metido de lleno en su ensoñación cuando la voz brusca de Blaise lo devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Se puede saber qué les has dicho a los ratones de biblioteca esos?

—Les he contado unas cuantas de mis historias —respondió con vaguedad. Pansy lo miró con curiosidad, pero él se hizo el despistado.

—¿Y no tienes nada que contarle a Filch que pueda librarme del castigo?

Theo rio.

—Un poco de trabajo manual no te hará mal —respondió entre risas.

—Qué mierda de amigo eres, Theodore —masculló el otro antes de ir a cumplir con su castigo.

 **··Blaise··**

Blaise llevaba desde el día anterior dando vueltas a una idea. Se le había ocurrido por la noche, cuando pensaba en la pequeña pelirroja (no, no había estado haciendo nada guarro). ¿Por qué se resistía tanto? Era evidente que se sentía atraída por él; ¿por qué reprimirse más? Blaise la había observado a lo largo de los años reírse de las reprimendas y consejos de sus hermanos. Salía con quién quería y con la misma facilidad los dejaba.

¿Por qué no salir con él, entonces?

Estaba bueno, eso saltaba a la vista. Y ella también lo estaba, solo había que verla contonearse por los pasillos. A los dos les gustaba el Quidditch y, aunque Blaise no quisiera reconocerlo, Ginevra era bastante buena. Muy buena, a decir verdad. Y su madre no pondría objeciones a que él saliera con un Weasley, teniendo en cuenta que era una sangre pura. Además, su madre se había casado demasiadas veces como para tener el derecho a poner objeciones a la pareja de nadie.

Sí, estaba seguro de que la pelirroja solo necesitaba un incentivo. Y para conseguir que se motivara, primero necesitaba hablar con Potter y Weasley.

—Coged esos trapos —gruñó Filch. Blaise arrugó la nariz al sentir el aliento fétido del hombre a centímetros de su cara. El viejo parecía estar disfrutando—. Quiero ver mi reflejo en las estatuas de la tercera planta.

—Como si fuera algo agradable de ver —musitó Blaise, poniendo cara de asco.

—¿Qué… has… dicho!

—Que quedarán como los chorros del oro —dijo Blaise fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Bien. —Filch pareció satisfecho—. ¿A qué esperáis? ¡Moved el trasero!

Los tres muchachos, cargados con un cubo de agua y un trapo amarillento, se dirigieron en silencio hacia la tercera planta. Cuando llegaron, Potter y Weasley se ocuparon cada una de una armadura mientras Blaise se sentaba en el suelo y tiraba el trozo de tela a un lado.

—¿Es que no vas a hacer nada? —preguntó el pelirrojo. Al parecer estaba de muy mal humor.

—No —se limitó a responder Blaise en tono socarrón.

—Pues nosotros no pensamos limpiar tu parte —dijo Potter. Acto seguido empezó a toser, envuelto en una capa de polvo.

Blaise se levantó de golpe y dio una palmada en el aire. Los gryffindors pararon lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlo. El moreno sonrió; le encantaba tener ese poder sobre la gente.

—Escuchadme, tengo una propuesta que haceros.

Los dos amigos se miraron entre ellos, desconfiados.

—¿Qué clase de propuesta?

—En realidad, es un intercambio.

 **··Luna··**

Luna se miró los pies con alegría. Aunque le gustaba sentir la frialdad del suelo contra las plantas, prefería no tener que ir hasta Hogsmeade descalza. Podía ser muy incómodo. Se alisó la falda naranja —seguro que unos nargles habían escondido el vestido amarillo que quería ponerse, pero la ropa que llevaba también era bonita —y recolocó los pendientes de rábanos, que se habían enredado en su pelo.

—Gracias por hacer que volvieran mis zapatos —dijo Luna.

Theo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se pasó una mano por el pelo castaño, desordenándolo. A Luna le gustaba cuando hacía eso; parecía más luminoso. Como si cualquier preocupación se esfumara. Luna siempre había tenido la firme convicción de que había gente que podía hacer del mundo un lugar más brillante con solo sonreír y Theo era una de esas personas. Y Luna no lo decía influenciada por algún sentimiento especial; ella siempre decía la verdad. Consideraba que decir la verdad era algo muy importante y una virtud muy escasa.

—No ha sido nada —dijo Theo.

—Sí que ha sido —replicó ella—. La gente no suele tomarse tantas molestias por los demás. No siempre.

Theo la miró, perplejo.

—Pero era lo correcto.

La chica se paró a arrancar una flor que crecía en el borde del camino.

—Me gustas —soltó Luna; Theo se sonrojó—: eres bueno. Sabes cuándo debe hacerse lo correcto. No todos lo entienden. Por eso a Draco y Hermione les costará tanto estar juntos —añadió—. Toma. —Le tendió la flor a Theo, quien la cogió sin saber bien qué decir. La gente nunca sabía cómo reaccionar ante los regalos inesperados.

—¿Porque él no sabe qué es lo correcto?

—No, porque lo sabe, pero aún no se ha dado cuenta de que ella no sabe que él lo sabe.

Theo la miró con aire pensativo.

—Me pregunto cómo les estará yendo…

 **··Hermione··**

Hermione entró en el aula de pociones con aspecto de estar enormemente molesta. Había tenido que reorganizar su horario de estudio para los exámenes finales para poder acomodar aquella «clase». Draco se quedó mirándola, pero ella lo ignoró mientras se situaba en la mesa contraria.

—Bien, ahora que la señorita Granger se ha dignado a aparecer, pueden empezar. Por una vez, voy a hacer como que son personas responsables y maduras y voy a dejarles sin supervisión durante la elaboración de la poción. —A Hermione no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que intercambiaron padrino y ahijado—. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que controlar a dos jóvenes con las hormonas en plena ebullición.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero al ver que Snape enarcaba una ceja —a la espera de su protesta para quitar puntos a Gryffindor—, cambió de idea.

—Podremos arreglarnos, profesor.

—Ya veremos —espetó él antes de marcharse con la capa revoloteando alrededor de sus pies.

Hermione y Draco se miraron antes de que ella apartara la vista y se acercara al estante de los ingredientes. Cogió un poco de raíz de hinojosa, un frasquito de Ensanchador concentrado y uno de Ayante líquido, además de una pizca de sal (a saber qué pintaba la sal en la poción, pero ella no era quién para juzgar). Se removió, nerviosa. Sentía la mirada de Malfoy clavada en la nuca. Se volvió hacia él de repente y espetó:

—¿Qué?

—Nada —respondió él, pasando por su lado. Empezó a recoger sus ingredientes en silencio.

Hermione volvió a su cazo y echó la sal en el fondo del caldero. De repente, vio que Draco cogía su caldero y se colocaba a su lado.

—¿Qué haces?

—Oh, vamos, estamos solos, ¿qué más da? —Se acercó a ella—. ¿O es que tienes miedo de tenerme cerca? —preguntó con voz insinuante.

—Haz lo que quieras —respondió ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pues ahora que lo dices…

Y la besó. Pasó una mano por su cintura y con la otra acarició su mejilla mientras pegaba sus labios a los de ella. Hermione entró en shock. ¿Draco Malfoy… besándola… en aquel momento? ¿¡Es que estaba borracho!? Hermione, como aquella noche en la discoteca, se encontró devolviéndole el beso y pasando los dedos por su cabello rubio.

 **··Draco··**

No había tenido intención de besarla. Y aun así, no había podido resistirse.

Estaba allí, con su pelo enmarañado enmarcando su cara de concentración y… Había sido inevitable. ¿Cómo resistirse a aquellos labios? Estuvo a punto de soltar un gruñido de satisfacción cuando sintió los dedos de ella en su cabello, pero en su lugar profundizó el beso, pasando primero su lengua por los labios rosados de Hermione y luego saboreando su boca.

Sin despegarse de ella, acarició su espalda por dentro del jersey. Tenía la piel suave, el tipo de piel que le gustaría lamer y mordisquear… Bajó las manos hasta acariciar su trasero y con un movimiento repentino, la elevó hasta sentarla encima de la mesa. Gimió cuando ella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Cuando finalmente despegaron sus labios, Draco empezó a mordisquear su cuello. Granger gimió de placer. Draco la miró de reojo: tenía los labios entreabiertos, los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Estaba preciosa.

En aquel momento hizo algo que se prometió que no haría: suplicar.

—Sal conmigo, Granger —le susurró al oído con voz ronca.

Ella pareció volver a la realidad, porque abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró con sorpresa. Le dio tal empujón que lo arrojó contra la mesa que tenía detrás.

—¿¡Qué demonios haces!? —gritó, horrorizada.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? ¡Juro por Merlín que no te entiendo! ¿¡Eres bipolar o qué!?

Dio un paso adelante, pero Granger lo apuntó con la varita.

—No sé qué me has hecho, pero esto no se volverá a repetir —dijo. Para satisfacción de Draco, no sonaba del todo convencida.

—Mira, Granger… —Draco cerró los ojos. Inspiró hondo; necesitaba valor para lo que estaba a punto de decir. Abrió los ojos y los clavó en el iris marrón de ella—. Me gustas. —Hermione abrió la boca, formando una gran «o»—. Créeme, para mí también es una gran… sorpresa, pero no puedo evitarlo. Y sé que a ti también te gusto, así que ¿por qué no?

Granger apretó mucho los labios.

—En primer lugar, no me gustas. Esto ha sido… —se paró un segundo a pensar— un momento de confusión —dijo finalmente.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Confusión, claro —repitió él, escéptico.

—Y en segundo lugar —siguió ella—, eres Draco Malfoy. ¡Pero si nos odiamos, por Merlín! —exclamó. Draco intentó objetar (él estaba bien lejos de sentir odio por ella), pero Hermione levantó un dedo, haciéndolo callar—. Además, ¡no tenemos nada en común!

—Pues bien que me devolvías el beso. Y no es la primera vez. —inquirió él, cruzándose de brazos. Esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Dos grandes errores de mi vida —respondió ella.

Acto seguido, se acercó a la puerta a grandes zancadas, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡Eh! ¿Adónde vas? —gritó Draco—. ¿Y la poción?

—¡A la mierda con la poción! —respondió ella—. ¡Y vete a la mierda tú también!

Draco soltó un bufido frustrado. ¿Qué pasó por la cabeza cuando le pidió que saliera con él? Desde luego, se convertía en un verdadero tonto cuando la tenía cerca. ¿Qué había pasado con su habilidad para las mujeres? Maldita Granger, ¿qué había hecho con él?

—Veo que no ha ido muy bien. —Snape entró en el aula poco después. Miró la mesa dónde habían estado besándose. Enarcó una ceja—. Mejor no me des detalles.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada. «No tenemos nada en común», había dicho ella…

—Tranquilo, tengo un plan.

 **··Ginny··**

Ginny, ajena a la charla que había tenido Blaise con Harry y su hermano, los buscó en cuanto acabaron su castigo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —señaló a Harry.

Los chicos, que habían llegado en la sala común con aires de cansado y tremendamente sucio, se miraron entre ellos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito que me ayudes —declaró la pelirroja.

Había estado toda la mañana tramando un plan. Necesitaba dejar las cosas claras a Zabini. ¿Le gustaba? Claro. ¿Saldría con él? Claro que no. ¿Por qué? Fácil: en cuanto saliera con él, sabía que al moreno se le pasaría el «enamoramiento» y Ginny no era de las que eran abandonadas, no. Estaba más acostumbrada a ser la rompecorazones.

Casi podía ver la sonrisa de triunfo de la serpiente si accedía a salir con él. «Ya sabía yo que al final te rendirías, nena», diría con una sonrisa de superioridad.

No, Ginevra Weasley no era de las que se rendía fácilmente. Si de verdad quería algo con ella, tendría que ser bajo sus términos.

Después de explicar el plan que se le había ocurrido, esperó la predecible reacción de su hermano.

—¿¡Pero tú estás loca!? —exclamó el pelirrojo—. ¡Eso… eso es una idiotez!

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Harry, ignorando a su hermano; al fin y al cabo era Harry quien debía estar de acuerdo, no Ron. Solo se había decidido a contarlo estando él delante porque sabía que Harry terminaría contándoselo a su amigo. Prefería quitarse la reprimenda de su hermano cuanto antes.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, cansada de esperar—. Si no lo haces —Ginny ya había predicho todas las variables posibles, y tenía un plan B—, me dejaré ganar en la final de Quidditch —sentenció.

Harry intercambió una mirada preocupada con su amigo, pero finalmente soltó un suspiro resignado. Ron seguía sin poder articular palabra. Su rostro pasaba del rojo al blanco y volvía al rojo. Ginny estuvo a punto de reírse de él, pero decidió que era mejor no forzar las cosas.

—Bien —accedió Harry. Ginny sonrió—, pero que sepas que tarde o temprano esto te explotará en la cara.

Ginny se echó la melena roja hacia atrás con un movimiento de mano.

—Tranquilo, lo tengo todo pensado.


	7. Algo en común

**-N/A editada, 05/11/2017-**

* * *

 **UNA RÁPIDA SUCESIÓN DE TERRIBLES INFORTUNIOS**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7: Algo en común**

 **··Draco··**

Draco llevaba media hora buscando entre los estantes. Había esperado hasta que se hiciera de noche para colarse en la biblioteca, porque si alguien lo descubría en la sección de Literatura Muggle a plena luz del día, su reputación estaría acabada.

Pasaba su varita iluminada por las diferentes secciones en busca de un libro que sirviera para su propósito. Pero claro, no le servía uno cualquiera. Necesitaba uno de cierta autora. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Bah, seguro que en cuanto viera el nombre lo reconocería.

La idea se le había ocurrido el día anterior, cuando Granger le reprochó que no tenían nada en común. Era cierto, no se parecían en nada, pero eso podía cambiar. Y para Draco era tan fácil como buscar un libro que a ella le gustara y leérselo.

El problema era que no sabía qué libros le gustaban a Granger. Preguntar a los amigos de ella estaba descartado: la mitad se reiría de él y la otra mitad iría proclamando por ahí que a Draco Malfoy le gustaba Hermione Granger —lo cual era verdad, pero todo a su debido tiempo.

Y sus amigos tampoco habían sido de gran ayuda…

—Oye, Pansy, ¿tú has leído literatura muggle?

La morena lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Ni muerta. ¿Por qué?

—Necesito un libro que pueda gustarle a Granger —anunció en un tono que dejaba claro que no quería burlas al respecto.

—¿Y por qué crees que yo sé algo sobre eso? ¿Porque soy chica?—inquirió Pansy—. Apenas he hablado con Granger más de dos veces seguidas.

Draco se giró hacia sus otros amigos.

—¿Blaise? —Este negó con la cabeza, divertido—. ¿Theo?

—Puedo preguntarle a Luna, si quieres…

—¡Tú lo que quieres es una excusa para hablar con Lunática, bribón! —Blaise cogió a su amigo por los hombros y empezó a revolverle el pelo.

—¿Por qué no pruebas con algo romántico? —Todos se giraron a mirar a Daphne Greengrass—. ¿Qué? —se defendió la rubia ante la mirada inquisitiva de todos—. No es que habléis precisamente en voz baja.

—Especifica más —pidió Draco. Por fin alguien que no era un completo inútil.

Daphne se sentó mirando hacia ellos.

—Si yo fuera muggle y me gustara leer, creo que me decantaría por algo del siglo XIX o XX. —Draco la miró con cara de estar perdido; la rubia puso los ojos en blanco, como si conocer ese tipo de libros fuera esencial—. ¿Las hermanas Brönte? ¿Jane Austen?

La miraron como si estuviera hablando en pársel.

—¡Merlín, qué incultos sois! —Sacó un pergamino y se puso a garabatear algo en él—. Prueba con alguno de estos. —Le tendió el papel a Draco—. Aunque yo te recomiendo el primero —sonrió.

Por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando. Esperaba que Greengrass no se equivocara o Draco se moriría de vergüenza: él, un sangre pura, leyendo novelas románticas muggles. Sería su fin. Y si se enteraba su padre… Tragó saliva. Todo el plan de conseguir que Granger admitiera que sí quería salir con él estaba muy bien, pero ¿qué haría cuando se enteraran los demás? Siempre podía convencer a Granger de llevarlo en secreto, hasta que… Bueno, ya pensaría algo.

Cogió el ejemplar desgastado y miró la tapa. Un hombre y una mujer, vestidos con ropa de hace un par de siglos, mirándose. «Puaj», pensó. «Granger, si supieras lo que estoy haciendo por ti…».

Entre las clases, los trabajos y los ÉXTASIS a la vuelta de la esquina, leía cuando podía y a escondidas siempre. Intentó leer el primer día en su habitación, pero Blaise empezó a danzar a su alrededor y a lanzarle corazoncitos de papel —de dónde los había sacado, era un misterio—, así que cogió el libro y se fue a la sala común. Apenas había nadie, y los pocos alumnos que permanecían despiertos le tenían demasiado miedo como para acercarse a husmear. A partir de entonces siempre esperaba a que la gente se fuera a dormir para bajar a leer un rato. Más de una vez se había despertado de madrugada, con dolor de cuello por haberse dormido en un sillón, y con el libro en el suelo, tirado de cualquier modo.

Hasta que, finalmente, terminó de leerlo.

 **··Hermione··**

—Bien, hemos terminado por hoy. —La profesora McGonagall cogió los pergaminos con los deberes que había encargado para ese día—. No olviden que falta un mes para los ÉXTASIS, quien no haya empezado a estudiar —Miró a unos cuantos alumnos, entre ellos a Ron, quien tragó saliva, y a Zabini, quien le dedicó una sonrisa despreocupada—, que se ponga las pilas. El examen de Transformaciones no será fácil.

—¿Y qué se preguntará _exactamente_? —preguntó Nott con una sonrisa inocente.

—Buen intento, señor Nott. Buen intento —respondió la profesora antes de salir del aula.

Los alumnos recogieron sus cosas con rapidez. Todos, menos Hermione, naturalmente. A ella no le gustaba guardar sus apuntes de cualquier modo en la mochila. No en vano se esforzaba porque quedaran lo más aseados posible.

—¡Se nos hará de noche, Hermione! —se quejó Ron—. Y quiero pasarme por la cocina para pillar algo, tengo un hambre…

—Id yendo, nos vemos en clase —respondió Hermione, cerrando con cuidado su frasco de tinta para que no se derramara.

La clase se quedó vacía. Hermione oyó pasos a su espalda.

—He dicho que os fuerais sin mí, Ronald. Luego no te quejes si tienes hambre.

—Afortunadamente para ti, no soy esa comadreja muerta de hambre que tienes por amigo —respondió una voz.

Cuando la castaña se giró, vio a Malfoy frente a ella, apoyado en una mesa y con un libro bajo el brazo.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —preguntó con una calma que no sentía.

Desde que se besaron, la semana anterior, Hermione lo había evitado como la peste. Por suerte para ella, él tampoco había tenido interés en acercársele. Mentiría si dijera que esa actitud indiferente no la había molestado. ¿La besaba y luego pasaba de ella? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Malfoy le lanzó el libro que llevaba. Hermione lo atrapó en el aire, con cuidado de no doblar ninguna página.

—Un libro. Enhorabuena, veo que ya sabes lo que son. —Miró la portada—. Oh…

 _Orgullo y prejuicio_.

Miró al rubio con incertidumbre. ¿Qué hacía él con un libro así?

—¿Lo has leído? —preguntó Malfoy.

—Claro.

—Bien. —La expresión de él pareció relajarse—. Nos vemos mañana en Madame Pudipié.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Madame Pudipié era el sitio en el que quedaban las parejas.

—Ni hablar. —Alargó el libro para que Malfoy lo cogiera y se cruzó de brazos—. Ya te dije que no quiero saber nada de ti.

—No —corrigió él. Volvía a emplear su tono habitual de superioridad, ese por el cual Hermione lo mataría—. Me dijiste que no teníamos nada en común. —Levantó el libro—. Tú has leído el libro, yo he leído el libro. Yo diría que con eso ya tenemos tema de conversación para una cita.

—¿Has leído el libro? —preguntó Hermione, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

«Céntrate, Hermione», se recriminó mentalmente. «¿Qué más da que haya leído uno de tus libros favoritos? Eso no quita que sea un imbécil integral». Aun así, no pudo evitar no sentirse halagada porque lo hubiera leído por ella.

—Mañana a las once en Madame Pudipié. —Malfoy esbozó una de sus sonrisas más seductoras—. Tú decides: puedes venir y tener esta cita conmigo o puedes ignorarme, en cuyo caso tendré que seguir insistiendo.

Hermione soltó un bufido mientras él salía del aula.

 **··La consejera romántica··**

—Pero a ver, ¿él te gusta? —Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, pero Ginny puso un dedo sobre sus labios y la miró con severidad—. No me mientas —advirtió.

Hermione se había ido directa a buscar a Ginny después de clases para contarle lo que había pasado con Malfoy. También tuvo que confesarle su «desliz» del sábado en el castigo de Pociones. La pelirroja, en vez de sorprenderse o escandalizarse, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de «Lo sabía».

—No sé… —Hermione se miró las uñas, medio mordidas por el estrés constante que era su vida como alumna perfecta—. A ver, siendo objetiva, Malfoy es guapo, eso salta a la vista. Tal vez me gusta… un poquito —sentenció, muerta de vergüenza.

Ginny se recostó en su cama.

—Mentira —dijo.

La castaña suspiró y se echó al lado de su amiga.

—Vale, me gusta, pero me gustaría más si no fuera Malfoy.

Ginny sonrió y la miró de reojo.

—Mentira —repitió.

Hermione bufó.

—A ver, ya que eres tan lista, dímelo tú: ¿me gusta Malfoy?

Ginny se giró de lado y apoyó la mejilla en el puño, mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿A qué chica no le gusta Malfoy? —inquirió—. Como tú has dicho, está muy bueno. ―Hermione intentó aclarar que ella no había utilizado esas palabras, pero Ginny la ignoró―. Es alto, rubio, ojos grises, mandíbula de ensueño. Juega bien a Quidditch, saca buenas notas. Seguro que es muy bueno en la cama…

—¡GINEVRA! —gritó Hermione, escandalizada. Su amiga nunca se cortaba para hablar de los temas más embarazosos.

—¿Qué? —se justificó esta—. Míralo así: en nombre de todas las alumnas de Hogwarts, debes sacrificarte y comprobar si los rumores son ciertos. Ahora ya tienes excusa.

—Claro, cómo no se me había ocurrido antes —replicó con sarcasmo—. «Hola, Malfoy, ¿podemos acostarnos? Tengo que comprobar una cosa».

—Pues te aseguro que no te diría que no. —Ginny parecía estar divirtiéndose enormemente con la desgracia de Hermione—. Pero ahora en serio: ¿qué problema hay? Vale, puede que sea un completo gilipollas —admitió al ver la mirada de Hermione—, pero ¿qué chico no lo es? Y si está dispuesto a cambiar por ti, ¿por qué no? Además —la pelirroja se mordió el labio—, se ha leído tu libro favorito. ¿Qué más quieres?

—No sé… —Hermione seguía sin estar convencida.

—Hermione —Ginny la obligó a incorporarse—, lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo del qué dirán. Y de que al final termines sintiendo algo por Malfoy. Que venga Merlín y me lance un _Avada_ si me equivoco.

—Está bien, iré mañana a esa maldita cita —se rindió ante los argumentos de la pelirroja—. Se te da bien el quidditch y eres lista. A veces das asco, ¿sabes?

—Y también soy guapa. —Ginny se pasó una mano por la melena pelirroja y sonrió con picardía.

 **··La cita··**

Hermione entró rápidamente en la tetería Madame Pudipié con la esperanza de que no la hubiera visto nadie conocido. Avanzó con pasos vacilantes, inspeccionando el lugar. Como todo fuera una broma y Malfoy estuviera en su sala común, riéndose de ella, lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente. El local era como un algodón dulce, desde las mesas decoradas con tapetes rosas, hasta las bolsitas de té, perfectamente organizadas dentro de cajitas también —qué sorpresa— de color rosa.

Una mujer de corvas generosas y pelo negro azabache se acercó a ella y le sonrió con simpatía.

—¿Has venido con alguien, preciosa?

—Sí. Bueno, no. Mi, ejem, cita aún no ha llegado.

La mujer chasqueó los dedos.

—¡Ah, conque eres tú su cita! Ven conmigo. —La mujer se movió con dificultad entre las mesas hasta el rincón más apartado del local. Señaló con la mano a un rubio sentado en la última mesa—. Allí está, cariño. —Antes de irse, Madame Pudipié le guiñó un ojo—. Es muy guapo, si me permites el atrevimiento. ¿Os llevo dos tés? —La castaña asintió.

Hermione respiró hondo mientras se acercaba a Malfoy. Ahora que él estaba entretenido observando los motivos del mantel, pudo observarlo con más atención. Cómo odiaba a Ginny por tener razón: Draco Malfoy era realmente atractivo. Ese pelo casi blanco hubiera hecho que cualquiera pareciera un cutre, pero él lo llevaba perfectamente peinado y hacía que su porte pareciera aún más aristocrático. Por no hablar de su esbelta figura. O lo bien que besaba… Hermione sacudió la cabeza; no podía ponerse a pensar en eso precisamente en aquel momento.

—Malfoy —saludó en cuanto llegó. Él levantó la vista del mantel y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Granger. Ya empezaba a creer que no vendrías. —¿Era sensación suya o había sonado ligeramente ansioso?—. ¿Qué excusa has dado para venir?

—Ninguna: me he escabullido cuando no miraban —confesó—. Seguramente piensen que estoy en la biblioteca. ¿Y tú?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—He dicho que tenía una cita. No es nada raro, teniendo en cuenta quién soy.

Todo el mundo sabía de las conquistas del Príncipe de Slytherin, pero Hermione se sintió molesta, sin saber bien porqué.

—¿Vas a hablarme de tus ligues precisamente hoy? —inquirió, sonando más cortante de lo que pretendía.

—Tienes razón, perdona. —La castaña se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy se disculpaba por algo?—. Bueno, hablemos de lo importante: el libro.

Hermione ya ni se acordaba de Orgullo y prejuicio, pero asintió. Eso la distraería de pensamientos mucho más peligrosos, como que Malfoy no parecía ser el mismo idiota arrogante de siempre. ¿Podría estar cambiando de verdad?

—¿Qué te ha parecido? —preguntó ella.

Draco apoyó un brazo en el respaldo de la silla y se quedó pensando.

—Surrealista —concluyó.

—Es ficción, claro que es surrealista.

—No, no en ese sentido —dijo él, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. A ver, el libro trata de unas hermanas pobres que necesitan conseguir marido para no quedarse en la calle, ¿me equivoco?

—Dicho de una manera burda y basta, sí.

—Entonces ¿qué sentido tiene que sigan todas aún solteras? Es imposible que no haya hombres solteros en el pueblo donde viven. ¿Cómo es que ninguno se casa con alguna de ellas?

—No había pensado en eso… —musitó Hermione.

Draco siguió con su análisis.

—Otro aspecto poco creíble es la actitud de Lizzie. —En ese momento llegó Madame Pudipié con el té, pero Draco no interrumpió su charla—. Me parece muy irresponsable por su parte rechazar a Collins, y más sabiendo que de él dependerá su propiedad cuando el señor Bennet muera.

—¡Oh, vamos, tienes que estar de coña! —exclamó Hermione—. ¿Quién querría casarse con un personaje insípido como el señor Collins?

Draco la miró, divertido.

—No sé, ¿tal vez alguien que no puede ser económicamente independiente? Hubiera podido asegurar el futuro de toda la familia.

—Qué poco romántico eres —dijo Hermione.

—Estoy siendo practico —replicó él—. ¡Por no hablar del señor Darcy! —Hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de té. Hermione, mientras tanto, lo miraba expectante. Estaba descubriéndole un punto de vista sobre el que no había reflexionado nunca.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Mira que rechazar a un hombre así. Era atractivo, rico y no le importaba casarse con alguien tan inferior.

—¿¡Inferior!? —Hermione no podía creer las palabras que salían de los labios de él—. ¿De verdad consideras inferior a alguien que ha logrado convertirse en una joven culta e inteligente pese a su situación en la vida? ¿Tan mal está que quiera casarse con un hombre que la respete y la quiera sin reparos? ¡Yo tampoco me hubiera casado con alguien tan… tan desagradable! En todo el tiempo que se conocieron, nunca tuvo para ella más de dos palabras amables juntas.

Hermione se detuvo de golpe para recuperar el aliento. Los dos se miraron, entendiendo de repente la implicación de las palabras de ambos. ¿En qué momento habían dejado de hablar del libro para hablar de ellos mismos? Él desvió la mirada hacia la pared del fondo y Hermione tomó un sorbo de té.

—Lo siento —dijo él.

—No pasa nada, no todos tenemos los mismos gustos literarios…

—No me refiero a eso —continuó él—. Hablo de… nosotros. Siento lo de todos estos años —repitió—. No debería haber hecho… bueno, nada de lo que hice.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos con sorpresa. Se estaba disculpando. Y parecía que lo decía en serio.

—Así que admites que eres un verdadero gilipollas.

Draco rió.

—Lo pondré en el currículo. Draco Malfoy: heredero, jugador de Quidditch, gilipollas.

Esta vez fue Hermione la que rio. Los dos se miraron.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—¿Empezar de cero? —propuso él.

—No es mala idea —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿me he convertido en tu Darcy? —preguntó el rubio, inclinándose hacia delante (menos mal que tenían la mesa de por medio) y mirándola con una sonrisa pícara.

—Más quisieras —replicó Hermione.


	8. Enfrentados

**-N/A editada, 17/11/2017-**

* * *

 **UNA RÁPIDA SUCESIÓN DE TERRIBLES INFORTUNIOS**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8: Enfrentados**

 **··Blaise··**

Blaise salió del entrenamiento de Quidditch sudoroso, pero satisfecho. Ravenclaw no tendría nada que hacer contra ellos en el partido del domingo. Una lástima que Slytherin tuviera que perder en el partido contra Gryffindor que vendría después.

Ese era el trato que había hecho con San Potter y su amigo el pelirrojo: él haría que Slytherin perdiera si a cambio lo ayudaban a conquistar a Ginevra. Se avergonzaba de tener que recurrir a métodos tan patéticos, pero la pelirroja se le resistía demasiado. «Este es el plan: vosotros convencéis a tu hermana de que salga conmigo y de paso, vigiláis que no se le acerque nadie más, y yo hago lo imposible para que ganéis la final. ¿Trato?». Los gryffindors habían aceptado, por supuesto.

Solo tenía que conseguir que no se enterara nadie de su casa o sería hombre muerto.

Después de una ducha, él, Draco y los demás fueron al Comedor a cenar. Nada más entrar, los ojos oscuros de Blaise vagaron por la mesa de Gryffindor hasta dar con su objetivo: una melena roja como el fuego recogida en una coleta alta. Su mirada se encontró con la de su hermano, que se quedó lívido. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces e intentó vocalizar algo, pero Blaise no logró entender nada.

Frunció el ceño; ¿qué demonios pasaba?

Entonces vio cómo la pelirroja se giraba levemente hacía él y lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Sonrió.

Y entonces besó a Potter.

Blaise soltó un grito indignado. ¿¡QUÉ COJONES HACÍAN ESOS DOS BESÁNDOSE!?

No fue el único en percatarse, porque centenares de bocas empezaron a murmurar al unísono.

«¡Mirad, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley se están besando!».

«¿¡Cuánto llevan saliendo!?».

«Joder, yo que quería ver si conseguía algo con la Weasley…».

—Amigo —Draco pasó un brazo por los hombros de Blaise—, creo que te han levantado a la novia antes de que empezarais a salir.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Pansy—. ¿¡Eso cuándo ha pasado!? ¿Qué nos hemos perdido?

En ese momento llegó Theo, quien, como cada noche desde los últimos días, llegaba tarde por culpa de haber estado por ahí con Lovegood. El castaño miró a su alrededor confundido.

—¿Qué me he perdido?

Draco abrió la boca para hablar, pero Blaise lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Una palabra más y os arranco la cabeza a todos.

El día siguiente, Blaise se paseó por todo Hogwarts hasta que por fin encontró a aquellos dos estúpidos que lo habían arruinado todo. Especialmente Potter. Oh, si fuera legal el asesinato, habría un gryffindor menos en el mundo.

Finalmente los encontró y afortunadamente estaban solos, así que se acercó a ellos y espetó:

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios os pasa? Teníais _una_ cosa que hacer, una sola. —Entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Potter?

—Eh, a nosotros no nos culpes. Intenté avisarte —se excusó Weasley.

—Desde luego, estáis hechos el uno para el otro; ella nos amenazó con lo mismo que tú: si no salgo con ella, no se dejará ganar en los próximos partidos —explicó Potter—. Y, sinceramente, ella me da más miedo que tú.

—¡Chicos!

Ginny se acercó con paso decidido. «Genial», pensó Blaise. «Que empiece la fiesta». Cuando la pelirroja llegó a su altura, dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla. Blaise estaba a punto de atragantarse con tanta rabia contenida.

—Zabini —saludó ella con indiferencia.

—Bonita farsa la de ayer, Weasley —respondió este con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Celoso?

Blaise le lanzó una mirada de desprecio, pero no respondió. ¡Claro que estaba celoso, joder! La única chica que de verdad le gustaba y tenía que ser la insufrible y cabezota de Ginevra Weasley.

La pelirroja se despidió de su «novio» y su hermano y siguió su camino. Blaise podía oler desde allí su perfume: _Eau_ de victoria. Miró a los chicos con desdén.

—El trato se cancela. Más os vale perder contra Hufflepuff, porque me aseguraré personalmente de que no salgáis de allí con el esqueleto intacto.

 **··Theo··**

Theo acudió al partido de Ravenclaw contra Slytherin con su bufanda verde y gris, pero se sentó al lado de Luna, que llevaba dos rayas azules y grises en cada mejilla. A su lado, se sentaba Hermione Granger. Theo la miró extrañado al principio: la castaña raramente iba a los partidos. Solamente acudía cuando jugaba su casa y eso porque sus amigos la obligaban.

Hasta que vio cómo sonreía ligeramente al observar salir al campo a los jugadores de Slytherin. Vio a Draco levantar la cabeza y buscar a alguien entre el público y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione, levantó la mano y saludó.

Theo sonrió. Siempre había sido muy observador; podía percibir cambios mínimos en las personas. Pero aquel no era un cambio mínimo: Hermione y Draco habían pasado de echar pestes el uno del otro a llevar una convivencia pacífica. ¡Por Merlín, si hace un año llegan a decirle que Hermione hubiera ido a ver un partido de Slytherin, hubiera estado riéndose durante semanas!

Miró a Luna, que aplaudía con entusiasmo la aparición del equipo contrario. Theo tragó saliva con nerviosismo al recordar cuál había sido su principal motivo para ir al partido.

—Oye, Luna… —gritó para hacerse oír por encima del alboroto—. Después del partido… ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta?

Luna lo miró y sonrió. Asintió con la cabeza; deslizó su mano hasta la de Theo y le dio un pequeño apretón. Theo se mordió el labio y en un arranque de valentía, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Luna no se soltó.

El partido estuvo muy igualado. Pese a los constantes ataques de Blaise, los de Ravenclaw supieron defenderse. Hasta que Blaise lanzó una bludger directamente a la cara del buscador contrario; le rompió la nariz, que empezó a sangrar profusamente. El chico cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Tuvieron que parar el partido y Minerva McGonagall estuvo cinco minutos de reloj echando la bronca a Blaise por su falta de deportividad. El partido se reanudó finalmente, pero Slytherin se hizo con el control del juego y finalmente Draco atrapó la Snitch. Ganaron trescientos a ciento cuarenta.

Después de que terminara la euforia por parte de unos y la decepción por parte de otros, Luna y Theo abandonaron el partido solos (Hermione se había quedado charlando con cierto rubio) y se encaminaron con paso tranquilo hacia el colegio.

Luna se desvió del camino para recoger unas flores amarillas.

Theo carraspeó, pero la rubia estaba enfrascada en hacer una corona de flores. Carraspeó más fuerte.

—Te escucho, aunque no te esté mirando, Theodore —dijo la rubia con una sonrisita.

«Mejor, así me pondré menos nervioso», pensó el castaño.

—Bueno, he estado reflexionando sobre lo bien que nos lo hemos pasado juntos estos últimos días y… ¿Tú te lo pasas bien conmigo, verdad? —preguntó; necesitaba estar seguro.

—Claro. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo —dijo ella.

—Y a mí contigo. —«Venga, Theo, que te lías»—. Bueno, el caso es que, ya que pasamos tanto tiempo juntos y nos gustamos… O sea, tú me gustas mucho —rectificó. Ella apartó la mirada de las flores y clavó en él sus ojos azules como el mar. «Mierda, prefería cuando no me miraba»—. Y había pensado si te gustaría…

—Siempre me he preguntado por qué a la gente le gusta tanto hablar sobre los sentimientos de los demás, pero se avergüenzan de los suyos. —Se acercó a Theo y lo cogió de la mano—. Sí, saldré contigo, Theodore Nott.

Theo soltó un suspiro de alivio; era mucho más fácil cuando lo decían lo demás. Al momento se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado: Luna había accedido a salir con él.

Soltó una carcajada sin saber bien por qué; simplemente era feliz. Cogió a Luna por la cintura y la levantó; empezaron a dar vueltas, pero Theo tropezó y fueron a parar sobre la hierba. En aquel momento, el joven no pudo contenerse; inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y besó a Luna.

Con un poco de suerte, sería el primero de muchos.

El día siguiente, Theo esperó a Luna fuera del Gran Comedor en lo que se había convertido ya en rutina. Ella lo saludó con un casto beso en la mejilla y se cogieron de la mano antes de entrar al Comedor. No había llegado todo el mundo, pero los que ya estaban allí se giraron a mirarlos y empezaron a cuchichear. Theo hizo oídos sordos; al fin y al cabo, a la gente le gustaba criticar, fuera por un motivo u otro. Que hablaran.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa, lo recibieron las miradas atónitas de sus amigos. Pansy fue la primera en hablar:

—Ya era hora, hombre. Llevabais tanto tiempo con esas miraditas tiernas que uno de estos días iba a vomitar con tanta cursilería.

—Enhorabuena, tío —felicitó Draco.

Theo lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Ni un comentario sarcástico? ¿Ni un «Qué demonios haces saliendo con esa»? ¿Estás perdiendo facultades o qué?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Solo actúo como quiero que actúen conmigo algún día.

—Te traduzco —dijo Pansy—: está enamorado de Granger y como ahora ella sí que le hace caso, cree que terminarán saliendo juntos.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada.

—Nada de «cree que»; ya verás. Tú dame tiempo.

—A mí, con que no la lieis mucho cuando discutáis, me vale.

—Mujer de poca fe… —dijo Theo, sonriente.

—Hacéis muy buena pareja —intervino Daphne Greengrass.

—En serio, deberíamos plantearnos admitirla en el grupo —dijo Pansy a los dos chicos—. Siempre está aquí en las conversaciones importantes.

Cuando terminó la clase de Herbología, Theo se encaminó hacia su dormitorio, pues se había dejado un libro allí, pero al pasar por delante de la sala de profesores, no pudo evitar detenerse y escuchar.

—Estarás decepcionada, Minerva. —La inconfundible voz de Snape.

—¿Por qué, querido?

—He visto a Malfoy y Granger muy… acaramelados últimamente. —Snape hasta parecía satisfecho.

—¿Y por qué debería ser de mi incumbencia la vida sentimental de los alumnos? —La voz de la profesora delataba que la información no la hacía feliz.

—Oh, vamos, no me digas que no te reconcome por dentro saber que vas a perder la apuesta.

—De momento, Albus solo ha conseguido acertar lo del señor Nott y la señorita Lovegood. —Theo frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo que «acertar»?―. Que Draco y Hermione se lleven mejor no pone un anillo de compromiso en el dedo de ella.

—Tú espera y verás —respondió el profesor de Pociones con maldad.

—¿Qué has hecho, Severus? —McGonagall parecía enfadada.

—Nada; simplemente he recordado al señor Malfoy las ventajas de salir con Granger.

—¡Serás tramposo…! —exclamó ella.

Theo no pudo seguir escuchando, porque Flitwick se acercaba. El muchacho disimuló, agachándose a atarse los cordones. Saludó al profesor al pasar y siguió su camino. Al final tuvo que compartir el libro con Daphne: se le había olvidado por completo ir a por el suyo.

Decidió que lo mejor era contárselo a Luna. Así, en uno de sus paseos hasta el lago, le relató lo que había averiguado sobre las apuestas de los profesores.

—¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? —preguntó Luna.

Theo lanzó una piedra al lago mientras reflexionaba su respuesta.

—Nada, supongo.

Si Draco no había dicho nada, él sabría qué se hacía. Además, si se inmiscuía entre él y Hermione ahora que se llevaban tan bien, Draco no se lo perdonaría en su vida. Eso si no le lanzaba un Avada.

Luna frunció el ceño.

—No me parece justo —sentenció.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Theo.

—¿No te gustaría saberlo si fueras tú?

Theo se encogió de hombros.

—No quiero destruir lo que haya surgido entre ellos. Seguro que Draco se lo cuenta, si no lo ha hecho ya.

Esto último lo dijo sin convicción; Draco era Slytherin en estado puro. Theo sabía que el rubio era capaz de utilizar cualquier medio posible para conseguir lo que quería. Era a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Pero y si no lo hace?

—Eso no podemos saberlo.

—Sigo creyendo que deberíamos decírselo. No me gustaría que mis amigos se callaran algo tan importante. Si se quiere que algo dure, no debe construirse sobre mentiras.

—Pues díselo tú; yo no pienso hacerlo —espetó Theo.

Se sintió mal al instante; no debería haber hablado así a Luna. Quiso pedir disculpas, pero ella ya estaba muy ocupada en mirar el lago. Apenas intercambiaron cuatro palabras más. Por primera vez, el trayecto de vuelta se hizo en silencio.


	9. Un poco más cerca

**-N/A editada, 05/11/2017-**

* * *

 **UNA RÁPIDA SUCESIÓN DE TERRIBLES INFORTUNIOS**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9:** **Un poco más cerca**

 **··Hermione··**

Desde su cita en Hogsmeade —si es que podía llamársele cita a aquello—, Hermione y Draco no sabían cómo tratarse. Los insultos habían sido una parte esencial de su relación durante los últimos años; ahora, sin eso, no sabían qué hacer cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos.

Al principio, se limitaban a lanzarse miradas furtivas; el rubio sonreía para sus adentros y la castaña intentaba aparentar que no pasaba nada entre ellos.

—Granger —saludó un día Malfoy al pasar por su lado. Hermione se dirigía, junto con Harry y Ron, a visitar a Hagrid.

—Malfoy —respondió, no muy segura de qué decir.

El rubio siguió su camino sin decir más ni lanzarle una segunda mirada, pero justo antes de estar fuera del campo visual de Hermione, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry y Ron miraron la interacción con sorpresa el primero y desconfianza el otro, pero no dijeron nada. Harry prefería no inmiscuirse en una vida que no era suya. Hermione ya había demostrado que era la más inteligente de todos; si quería llevarse bien con Malfoy, seguro que sabía lo que hacía. Ron, por su parte, consideraba que Hermione era demasiado inteligente para volver a liarse con la serpiente engominada.

Sea como fuere, el tiempo diría si alguno de los dos estaba equivocado.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, el medio gigante estaba preparando té. Las pastas que siempre sacaba y que estaban bastante malas reposaban encima de la mesa. Los tres amigos se miraron con resignación; otro día que sus dientes tendrían que sufrir.

—¿Cómo lleváis los ÉXTASIS, chicos? —preguntó Hagrid una vez se hubieron sentado.

—Oh, oh, pregunta errónea —dijo Ron entre dientes.

—¡Mal! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡Queda un mes para los exámenes y aún tengo que repasar la mitad de los apuntes!

—Tranquilízate, Hermione —suspiró Harry—. Vas a sacar Extraordinario en todas las asignaturas; eso es tan obvio como que Snape no se lava el pelo.

Ron rio. Le dio la razón a su mejor amigo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Míranos a Harry y a mí; aún no hemos empezado, pero tenemos esperanzas de aprobar. ¿A que sí, Harry? —Miró a moreno para que corroborara su afirmación, pero este no parecía muy convencido.

—No sé… No creo que aprobemos Pociones, la verdad.

Hermione suspiró.

—Chicos, chicos, chicos —intervino Hagrid—. No os preocupéis; lo haréis genial seguro. Snape no puede poneros menos nota de la que os merecéis… —añadió, aunque parecía poco convencido.

—¡Ja! —exclamó Ron—. No somos Draco Malfoy, a nosotros no nos tiene en un pedestal… —dijo, mirando intencionadamente a Hermione.

Esta se mantuvo estoica, pero no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un ligero tono rosado. No entendía bien por qué: habían quedado en empezar de cero, eso era todo… ¿verdad?

—Hmm, al final Dumbledore tendrá razón… —musitó Hagrid.

—¿Razón en qué, Hagrid? —preguntó Harry. Los tres amigos se miraron entre ellos sin comprender.

Hagrid abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que había dicho algo que no debía. De nuevo. Qué novedad.

—Nada, olvidadlo. Solo son desvaríos de un viejo que no sabe guardar sus pensamientos dentro de su cabeza.

—¡Venga, Hagrid, siempre terminas contándonoslo!

Hagrid negó con la cabeza con decisión.

—No, no volverá a decirse que Hagrid no sabía mantener el pico cerrado.

Cambiaron de tema rápidamente y se pusieron a hablar con entusiasmo del próximo partido de Quidditch —Bueno, tal vez Hermione no estuviera tan entusiasmada— y de que esperaban que ganara Ravenclaw.

—Así, aunque ganemos a Hufflepuff, pero perdamos la final, no tendremos a los de Slytherin dándonos la vara con que son los mejores.

—No vamos a perder la final, Ron —dijo Harry, muy seguro de sí mismo—. Somos el mejor equipo, ¿recuerdas?

—El día que se repartió la humildad, seguro que tú estabas entrenando —inquirió Hermione.

—Eh, tú tienes tu cerebro y yo mi escoba. No me juzgues —respondió el moreno con una sonrisa.

Cuando salieron de la cabaña, ya ninguno se acordaba del críptico comentario de Hagrid sobre Dumbledore.

Los días pasaban y Hermione pasaba cada vez más tiempo en la biblioteca. Los EXTASIS eran los exámenes más importantes de su vida: las notas que sacara determinarían su futuro. Bueno, el suyo y el de todo el mundo, pero no todos parecían tan concienciados como ella. Había organizado su horario de manera que pudiera estudiar como mínimo seis horas al día: antes de desayunar, entre clases, por la tarde y por la noche. Y se había tomado el lujo de dejar una hora libre, que repartiría en quince minutos, para tomarse descansos para comer algo y descansar la vista y el cerebro.

La mayor parte del tiempo, estaba acompañada por alguno de sus amigos. Neville siempre acudía a ella cuando tenía dificultades con alguna asignatura y el chico permanecía callado y concentrado, algo que Hermione agradecía; no podía decirse lo mismo de los demás, desgraciadamente. Harry no conseguía permanecer concentrado más de una hora y media seguida, y Ron no lograba ni eso: después de estudiar media hora, se ponía a pintar snitches en el borde de las páginas.

—Nosotros nos vamos —susurró Harry una tarde, después de pasar una hora fingiendo que estudiaba Pociones. Ron se levantó más rápido que un rayo; llevaba un buen rato haciendo señas a su amigo para que se largaran.

—¡Pero si aún queda más de una hora para que cierren la biblioteca! —respondió la castaña, molesta por la interrupción.

—Nos aburrimos. —Ron se encogió de hombros. Hermione hizo un gesto de conformidad con la cabeza y volvió a sus apuntes sobre Historia de la Magia _Capítulo 12: La guerra de los gigantes_.

Aquella hora era la que más le gustaba a Hermione cuando iba a la biblioteca: quedaba poco para cerrar, por lo que había poca gente, pero aún disponía de un buen rato para estudiar con tranquilidad.

Se oyeron unos pasos suaves que recorrían los pasillos, pero Hermione, enfrascada en su lectura, no se dio cuenta. Hasta que una figura oscura no se sentó enfrente de ella, no levantó la vista para ver quién era.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó, olvidando momentáneamente dónde estaban. La bibliotecaria le llamó la atención con un chistido.

Malfoy se sentó en la silla que había justo enfrente de Hermione y dejó un par de libros encima de la mesa.

—No grites, Granger. Estamos en una biblioteca —dijo él, divertido.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo resistir esbozar una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a su libro. Pero no pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que sus ojos se posaran casi inconscientemente en el chico. Draco mordía su pluma mientras leía, muy concentrado, el libro de Transformaciones.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione, sin rodeos. Esta vez sí se acordó de mantener la voz en un susurro.

El rubio señaló los libros.

—Creía que eras la futura Premio Anual…

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Me refiero a «aquí» —dijo, señalando la mesa en la que estaban sentados. Después, lanzó una mirada bastante inquisitiva a las otras mesas, prácticamente vacía.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja mientras sonreía.

—Acordamos que empezaríamos de cero, ¿recuerdas?

Hermione sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Cada uno centró su atención en las letras que tenía delante hasta que Madame Pince advirtió que cerraba en cinco minutos. Ambos se levantaron y salieron en silencio.

Una vez fuera, se miraron, sin saber bien qué hacer o decir.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy —se despidió finalmente Hermione.

—Granger. —Draco bajó las escaleras mientras la castaña tomaba el camino contrario.

Hermione se quedó en su sala común estudiando un poco más, pero, de vez en cuando, su mente vagaba hacia su nuevo compañero de estudios. No sabía qué mosca le había picado para que se comportara así —bueno, tal vez sospechara algo, pero no quería creerlo—, pero le estaba gustando.

Qué peligro.

Las tardes siguientes, como un reloj, Malfoy aparecía poco después de que sus amigos se marcharan.

—¿No os vais ya? —preguntó Hermione. Harry, Neville y Ron seguían allí bastante tiempo después de la hora a que solían irse, y Hermione empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Ron la miró sin poder creerse las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Hermione.

—¡Con lo aplicados que estamos y tú quieres echarnos! —exclamó.

—Tonterías, yo no quiero que os vayáis —respondió la castaña, volviendo a sus libros.

La verdad es que mentía: sí que quería que se fueran. Por alguna extraña razón, extrañaba la presencia de Malfoy sentado enfrente de ella, con los ojos grises acariciando las letras y ocasionalmente buscando sus ojos marrones.

Hermione se giró casi por instinto cuando escuchó las familiares pisadas aproximándose. Vio cómo observaba a sus amigos con resignación y pasaba de largo hasta sentarse en la mesa de delante, solo. Cabían dos personas más en su mesa, pero Hermione sabía que ni Malfoy aceptaría ni sus amigos estarían de acuerdo. Dedicó al rubio una mirada de disculpa, pero este se encogió ligeramente de hombros antes de abrir un libro.

Lo que Hermione no sabía era que su conversación silenciosa había sido observada por alguien.

El día siguiente, Ron la confrontó antes del desayuno.

—¡Mírala, cómo se hace la inocente!

Hermione ni se inmutó.

—¿De qué crimen se me acusa, Ronald?

La cara de Ron estaba del mismo color que su pelo.

—¡No finjas no saber nada! ¡Vi las miraditas que os lanzabais tú y Malfoy ayer! ¿Tienes algo que contarnos? —El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos.

Hermione se quedó clavada en el sitio, pero frunció el ceño. No hacía nada malo, por lo tanto no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse.

—Malfoy y yo hemos estado estudiando juntos algunas noches, eso es todo.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada pícara, pero Hermione decidió ignorarla.

—¿«Estudiando»? ¿Es así cómo llamas a enrollarte con él en alguna aula abandonada?

Hermione soltó un bufido.

—Solo estudiamos, Ron. Pero puedes pensar lo que quieras, es tu problema.

—Puedes contárnoslo, Hermione. No pasa nada —intervino Harry.

—¡Esto es increíble! —exclamó Hermione, enfadada—. ¡Os estoy diciendo la verdad! Además, ¡es mi vida! ¡Puedo enrollarme con Malfoy cuando quiera!

Se arrepintió de lo que había dicho en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, pues la Sala Común de Gryffindor se había llenado de estudiantes que bajaban a desayunar mientras ellos discutían. La mitad de Gryffindor la había escuchado, lo que significaba que en menos de media hora, Hermione sería la comidilla del colegio.

Hermione se sentía observada en el Gran Comedor. Como había predicho, sus palabras se corrían como la pólvora. «A saber qué cuentos se habrán inventado a estas alturas. Mierda».

De vez en cuando, vigilaba la mesa de los Slytherin. Draco estaba sentado entre Pansy y Crabbe, pero poco después llegó Theo, quien se hizo sitio entre Crabbe y Draco. El castaño susurró unas palabras en el oído a su amigo. Hermione se mordió el labio; no debería haber dicho nada.

Draco miró a Theo con cara de no creérselo, pero entonces estalló en carcajadas. Después, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione, y él le guiñó un ojo. Hermione enrojeció y bajó la vista. ¡Maldita la hora en la que había abierto la boca! A saber qué pensaba ahora Malfoy de ella.

Se levantó y salió del Comedor sin esperar a sus amigos. Maldito fuera Ron, por su culpa estaba metida en aquel lío. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos —aquel día tocaba Pociones a primera hora—, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz llamándola.

—¡Granger! —Malfoy se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas.

Hermione cuadró los hombros y se enganchó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, más por luchar contra el nerviosismo que por nada más.

—Malfoy. —Ya se había convertido en costumbre eso de saludarse por el apellido.

—Theo me ha contado algo muy interesante hoy —dijo él mientras avanzaban por el pasillo.

—¿Ah, sí? —respondió Hermione en tono casual—. No deberías hacer caso a todo lo que te cuentan.

—¿No? ¿Le pregunto a Weasley? —Draco hizo ademán de darse la vuelta, pero Hermione lo sostuvo por el brazo.

—¡No! —exclamó. Carraspeó, dándose cuenta de que había sonado muy desesperada—. Vale, lo siento —admitió—. No debería haber dicho… «eso».

—¿Saldrás por fin conmigo, Granger? —preguntó Draco en un tono completamente despreocupado. Bien podría haber estado hablando del tiempo.

Hermione se mordió el labio para evitar sonreír y le lanzó una mirada de indiferencia.

—Buen intento, Malfoy.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Por intentarlo… La culpa es tuya, que lanzas señales contradictorias —suspiró.

Acto seguido, abrió la puerta de clase y la dejó pasar primero. Hermione se dirigió a su asiento habitual, la mesa de la derecha de la segunda fila.

—Por cierto, Granger… —Hermione se giró. Draco se sentaba en la penúltima mesa de la fila izquierda—. Puedes besarme cada vez que tengas ganas. —El rubio le guiñó un ojo, para vergüenza de la castaña.

—Ejem —carraspeó alguien. Snape apareció de la nada y les lanzó una mirada penetrante—. Por favor, dejen el flirteo para cuando termine la clase. Hogsmeade es un lugar excelente para tener una cita; en mi clase se viene a estudiar.

Hermione se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Lo que le faltaba, consejos amorosos de parte de Severus «amargado» Snape.

Harry y Ron entraron a clase junto con el resto de gryffindors. A diferencia de la vez anterior en que se habían enfadado, el pelirrojo no se cambió de sitio, sino que se sentó al lado de Hermione. La miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada. Por lo menos no parecía cabreado.

Sorprendentemente, Gryffindor solo perdió veinte puntos aquel día y eso que Neville mezcló mal dos ingredientes y su poción empezó a emitir un vapor verdoso que apestaba a huevos podridos. Snape había estado increíblemente benevolente aquel día.

«Estos Slytherin deben de estar volviéndose locos».

Ginny interceptó a Hermione en el cambio de clases y la arrastró hacia un recoveco entre dos armaduras.

—Desembucha —ordenó.

Hermione tenía ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

—Por enésima vez: Malfoy y yo no tenemos nada. N-A-D-A.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

—Ya. Pero… ¿por qué no?

—¿Otra vez, Ginevra? ¿Te está pagando Malfoy para que me insistas?

Hermione siguió su camino hacia Transformaciones, pero la pelirroja no se dio por vencida y siguió a su amiga.

—Dime que no sientes nada por él y te dejaré en paz.

La castaña abrió la boca para negarlo, pero vaciló. Por suerte —o no—, en aquel momento alguien más intervino en la conversación.

—¡Hermione! —Lavender Brown se acercó—. ¿Es cierto? ¿Malfoy y tú? —soltó una risita. Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Había sonado ligeramente incrédula o eran imaginaciones suyas?—. Perdona, no es que no sea posible, pero… ¿Draco Malfoy y tú?

—Venga, Lav, vayamos a clase. —Parvati Patil intentó tirar de su amiga para que no metiera más la pata, pero la chica se mantuvo firme, ajena a las miradas de bochorno de su amiga.

—Pues claro que no están saliendo, Lavender —intervino Ginny—. Pero un pajarito me ha dicho que Malfoy besa muy bien…

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado, pero entonces pensó «¿Por qué no? Esto puede ser divertido».

—¡Ginevra, es la última vez que te cuento algo! —Miró a Lavender con una sonrisa confidente—. Pero, entre tú y yo, Malfoy besa _muy_ bien.

Para cuando Hermione entró en clase de Transformaciones, Lavender Brown buscaba su mandíbula, porque se le había desencajado tanto por la sorpresa —y la envidia— que se había caído al suelo.

Hermione se sentó en su sitio con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Le molestaba que la gente no creyera que Malfoy y ella pudieran salir juntos. Es decir, no es que entrara en sus planes de futuro, pero ¿por qué no? ¿Acaso él era demasiado guapo para ella? No, Hermione Granger tenía unas cuantas armas escondidas.

La semana pasó con tranquilidad; Hermione siguió con su rutina de estudio en la biblioteca y disfrutaba secretamente con su compañía nocturna.

El sábado por la noche, Draco Malfoy apartó la mirada de los libros y dejó una proposición en el aire.

—¿Vendrás mañana al partido?

Hermione lo miró, sorprendida.

—Tengo que estudiar —dijo, no sin cierto pesar.

—Solo son un par de horas.

Hermione tuvo que reconocer que la idea era tentadora. No le iría mal relajarse un poco… Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué había de malo?

—Pero el partido es de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw.

—¿Y? —Draco enarcó una ceja—. ¿Tienes miedo de que tus amigos te regañen?

La castaña entornó los ojos.

—Mis amigos no controlan mi vida. Puedo ir si quiero.

—¿Entonces, vendrás? —Los ojos de Malfoy brillaron con esperanza.

—Sí —respondió ella, antes de arrepentirse.

—Genial. ¿Me darás el beso de la buena suerte?

—¿Las chicas suelen darte un beso antes de los partidos?

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza.

—Podríamos empezar nosotros la tradición.

Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Eres increíble.

—Gracias. —Malfoy le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más seductoras.

—No era un halago, Malfoy.

—Todo es cuestión de perspectiva, Granger.

Hermione se permitió una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a sus esquemas. Por un momento, el recuerdo de los labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos cruzó su mente. Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, intentando borrar la sensación que dejó en su piel.

No lo consiguió del todo.


	10. La calma

**-N/A editada, 17/11/2017-**

* * *

 **UNA RÁPIDA SUCESIÓN DE TERRIBLES INFORTUNIOS**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10: La calma**

 **··Draco··**

El día del partido, Draco se levantó de mucho mejor humor que de costumbre. Poco le importaba ganar o no a Ravenclaw —vale, no, quería ganar—; lo que quería era saber si de verdad Hermione cumpliría su palabra. Y algo le decía que sí que lo haría.

Se dio una ducha y se puso el uniforme de Quidditch. Después de echarse el pelo hacia atrás con sumo cuidado, observó satisfecho su aspecto en el espejo. Con el pelo rubio y los ojos grises, herencia de sus padres —además de una mandíbula de ensueño—, nadie podría encontrar el más mínimo defecto en sus facciones. Sí, Draco Malfoy era atractivo y lo sabía. Vaya que lo sabía (y se había encargado de que todo el mundo fuera consciente de ello).

Cuando volvió a su habitación, Blaise, que estaba atándose los cordones de los zapatos, frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo.

—Vamos a un partido de Quidditch, no a una pasarela de modelos, Draco.

—¿Es colonia eso que huelo? —intervino Theo en tono burlón, acercándose a Draco y olfateando a su alrededor—. ¿Quieres dejar K.A.O a los de Ravenclaw con tu olor corporal?

Draco le dedicó un gesto de indiferencia antes de centrar su atención en Blaise. El chico parecía taciturno, casi enfadado.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —preguntó.

—Nada —respondió su amigo sin mirarlo—. Vámonos, Draco, que es para hoy.

—Uh, alguien está de mal humor. Vale, vale, ya me callo —dijo Theo cuando Blaise le dedicó una mirada asesina.

El equipo al completo de Slytherin se dirigió al campo de juego. Cuando estuvieron en los vestuarios, Draco los miró uno a uno con frialdad y dijo:

—Más os vale ganar.

Vale, quizás no había sido el discurso más motivador que había dado en su vida, pero _necesitaba_ que todos dieran el máximo en el juego. No quería hacer el ridículo en un día como aquel.

—Vaya, no sabía que de repente era tan importante impresionar a una san… —empezó a decir Marcus Flint con desdén, hasta que la mirada que le dedicó Draco lo hizo callar de golpe.

—¿Tienes algún problema en la voz, Flint? Adelante, termina de hablar. —El tono de Draco era de «Si pronuncias _esas_ palabras, serán las últimas que salgan por tu boca».

Hubo una pelea visual entre los dos chicos, pero, al final, Marcus soltó un gruñido y apartó la mirada.

—Ya decía yo —dijo Draco con satisfacción.

Salieron al campo entre vítores (aunque nunca recibían tantos como las otras casas, y tres cuartas partes de los presentes había ido a verlos perder), pero Draco ignoró los gritos de la gente; buscaba a alguien en concreto. Al final, distinguió la melena rubia de Luna Lovegood y, a su lado, allí estaba ella.

Casi inconscientemente, Draco sonrió y levantó la mano para saludar, pero la bajó rápidamente, sintiéndose estúpido; afortunadamente, ella le devolvió el saludo. Quizás solo fueran imaginaciones suyas —o fruto de la esperanza, que era una hija de puta—, pero casi diría que Hermione también había sonreído.

El partido estuvo bastante igualado, pero Draco quería matar a Blaise por cómo estaba jugando. Los Slytherin eran conocidos por jugar para ganar, costara lo que costase, pero eso era una cosa y la otra, intentar matar a alguien con cada golpe a la bludger, como hacía Blaise. Al final, casi consigue su objetivo, pues uno de Ravenclaw cayó al suelo, inconsciente, después de que la pelota le impactara en plena cara. McGonagall detuvo el partido y amenazó a Blaise con echarlo de allí si seguía así. Cuando volvieron al aire, Draco se acercó a su amigo.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa!? ¡Tienes que golpear a los otros, no matarlos!

Blaise lo miró con desdén.

—Tú céntrate en atrapar la snitch y déjame en paz.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a centrar su atención en buscar la diminuta pelota dorada. Solo esperaba que Blaise y la pelirroja decidieran de una vez si querían estar juntos o matarse el uno al otro, porque la situación empezaba a ser insoportable.

De repente, percibió un destello dorado por el rabillo del ojo. Sin detenerse a comprobar si había visto bien, se lanzó hacia aquel punto. Resultó que estaba en lo cierto, pues la Snitch brillaba bajo la luz del sol. La buscadora de Ravenclaw también la había visto, pero Draco llegó dos segundos antes.

Levantó la snitch, triunfal. ¡El partido había terminado y Slytherin había ganado!

Se felicitaron entre ellos, pero, antes de retirarse a los vestuarios, Draco se acercó al equipo contrario y estrechó la mano de la buscadora, Sophie McMillan. Esta miró su mano con sorpresa al principio, como si fuera un objeto extraño que no hubiera visto nunca, pero terminó por estrechar su mano y musitar un «Bien hecho».

La multitud empezó a dispersarse, unos más contentos por el resultado que otros, pero algunas personas se quedaron rezagadas; la mayoría eran amigos del equipo de las águilas, menos una. Draco se acercó a ella.

—¿Y bien?

—Buen partido, Malfoy.

—Magnífico, querrás decir.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cuando repartieron la humildad, tú estabas haciendo cola para acaparar toda la arrogancia, ¿me equivoco?

Draco esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Humildad? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? —Para su deleite, Hermione soltó una carcajada, así que decidió arriesgarse un poco más—. Bueno, no me diste el beso de buena suerte…

—Y mira lo bien que te ha ido sin él —interrumpió ella.

—Pero creo que sí que me merezco uno ahora, ¿no crees?

En realidad, solamente estaba bromeando, porque sabía que Granger se limitaría a poner los ojos en blanco y lanzarle una mirada cínica; no esperaba que la bruja se pusiera de puntillas y le diera un beso rápido en los labios. Antes incluso de que él tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, Hermione ya se había dado media vuelta y se alejaba hacia el castillo.

—¿A que no esperabas esto, Malfoy? —preguntó divertida, sin girarse—. Pero no te acostumbres —advirtió.

 **··Hermione··**

Hermione vio a Ginny sentada en el patio del colegio con Harry, Ron, Neville y Parvati y, sin más miramientos, la cogió del brazo y la arrastró hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para que los demás no las oyeran.

—Acabo de besar a Malfoy —soltó.

Ginny enarcó una ceja, sonrió y empezó a aplaudir.

—¡Ya era hora! ¿Y qué ha dicho él?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Nada, en realidad. Es la primera vez que Malfoy se queda sin palabras.

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y qué vas a decirle? —Hermione la miró sin comprender, por lo que la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco—. Cuando te pida salir, tonta.

La castaña se sonrojó involuntariamente.

—No creo que…

—¡Oh, vamos, Hermione! No entiendo cómo puedes sacar las notas que sacas y ser tan ingenua. —Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó pensativa—. Yo le doy… dos días hasta que se te declare —sentenció.

—Ahora que estamos hablando de relaciones complicadas —dijo Hermione, intentando desviar la atención de ella misma—: ¿cómo va con Harry? —preguntó en tono mordaz.

Ginny se apartó el pelo con un movimiento de mano y le dedicó una mirada críptica.

—Bien —se limitó a responder.

Hermione enarcó una ceja con escepticismo, pero decidió no insistir. Ginny era muy terca y sabía que no conseguiría sonsacarle nada que ella no quisiera contar. ¡Pobre Harry, en qué berenjenal estaba metido!

—¿Y Luna? —Ginny era muy buena en cambiar de tema.

—Ha ido a dar una vuelta con Theo —explicó Hermione, que los había visto alejarse hacia el lago.

—Esos dos se pasan el día juntos. Seguro que, cuando vuelvan, ninguno de los dos sigue soltero —reflexionó Ginny con una sonrisa divertida.

—Qué casamentera estás últimamente.

Pero Ginny no se equivocaba, pues cuando Theo y Luna volvieron, iban cogidos de la mano. Theo lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; nadie había visto nunca al chico tan feliz. Luna parecía la de siempre, pero sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa.

La cena trascurrió con normalidad, dentro de lo que cabe: Ginny no se despegaba de Harry (el pobre tenía una cara de circunstancias…) y Ron miraba a Hermione como si intentara descubrir sus más oscuros secretos solo con quedarse mirándola. Hermione decidió sentarse ese día dando la espalda a la mesa de las serpientes; estaba demasiado avergonzada por lo que había hecho, aunque podía sentir unos ojos grises clavados en su espalda.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Hermione se levantó con rapidez y salió al pasillo. Oyó unos pasos a su espalda y contuvo la respiración, pero soltó el aire retenido cuando oyó una voz llamándola que no era la de Malfoy.

—¡Hermione! —Theo se puso a su altura y le dedicó una sonrisa brillante.

—Buenas noches, Nott —saludó ella—. Te veo muy contento esta noche.

El chico ensanchó aún más la sonrisa.

—Hoy ha sido un buen día. —Se metió una mano en el bolsillo—. ¡Pero antes de que se me olvide, tengo algo para ti!

Le dio un trozo de papel doblado. Hermione lo cogió con reticencia.

—¿Qué es esto?

Theo se encogió de hombros.

—Yo soy un mandado. Buenas noches, Granger.

Hermione no desdobló el papel hasta que estuvo en su cama, oculta tras las cortinas.

 _Mañana en el aula abandonada de la cuarta planta._

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Solo a Draco Malfoy se le ocurriría proponer un encuentro furtivo sin el consentimiento de la otra parte. Y además había hecho que un amigo suyo le diera la notita, como si tuvieran doce años.

Pero de repente, Hermione sintió un hormigueo en la parte baja del estómago. ¿Para qué querría Malfoy que se encontraran allí? ¿Debía ir? ¿Por qué se sentía de repente tan emocionada?

Sacudió la cabeza con determinación; ya era hora de afrontar lo que fuera que había surgido entre ellos. Lo había intentado de verdad; se había dicho mil y una veces que todas las veces que se había besado con Draco habían sido producto de una confusión momentánea, pero la realidad era que… Draco Malfoy le gustaba. Mucho, además.

Que Merlín la ayudara, porque no sabía qué pasaría el día siguiente. Solo sabía que, de una forma u otra, aquel encuentro cambiaría muchas cosas.


	11. A la deriva

_¡Hello, darlings! Sí, sé que he tardado mucho... ¿Is it too late now to say sorry?_

 _Bueno, traigo un capítulo corto, pero intenso... Advertencia: Drama ahead._

 _Este, como toda la historia, es totalmente vuestro :)_

 _Love y'all._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

 **A la deriva**

 **··Hermione··**

Hermione se despertó más temprano de lo habitual; le había costado dormir y, sin embargo, se levantó fresca como una rosa. Se dio una ducha y se quedó pensando si debía arreglarse un poco más que de costumbre, pero entonces frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estupidez era esa? Si le gustaba a alguien, debía hacerlo por cómo era. Al final, optó por intentar peinarse la indomable melena (sin mucho éxito, todo sea dicho) y vestirse como siempre.

Bajó a desayunar, pero como era más temprano que de costumbre, apenas había nadie allí. Se sentó delante de un té verde con leche y un bollo de chocolate, pero se limitó a remover el té de vez en cuando e ir arrancando migajas del bollo.

—Buenos días, Hermione. —La vocecilla de Luna Lovegood la sacó de su ensoñación.

—Buenos días, Luna —saludó Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Pareces muy contenta.

Hermione vaciló, pero decidió que no podía ocultarlo por mucho más tiempo.

—He quedado —susurró. Apenas había nadie todavía, pero nunca se sabía qué orejas podían estar escuchando.

—¿Con Malfoy? —Ginny se acercó a las dos chicas y se sentó frente a Hermione.

‹‹A la mierda la discreción››.

—Sí —respondió, mordiéndose el labio.

—¡Bien! ¿Cuándo y dónde exactamente? —preguntó la pelirroja, sonriendo traviesamente.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, divertida.

—Serás pervertida…

Ginny soltó una carcajada, pero Hermione tenía su atención fija en Luna, que se había quedado mirando al infinito con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Luna, ¿estás bien?

La muchacha parpadeó, como si se hubiera acordado de repente de que estaba allí.

—Tengo… Tengo que irme.

Hermione intercambió una mirada confundida con Ginny mientras la rubia se alejaba con paso apresurado.

—No entiendo nada.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—Luna siempre ha sido… diferente.

—Sí, pero nunca la había visto tan estresada por nada, a decir verdad.

 **··Luna··**

Era la primera vez en su vida que Luna sentía que se encontraba en una encrucijada. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía contarle a Hermione lo que sabía sobre las apuestas? Parecía que a ella Draco le gustaba de verdad y Luna intuía que Draco sentía algo aún más fuerte por ella, pero… ¿y si solo lo hacía por la apuesta? ¿Y si no decía nada y al final resultaba que Hermione salía herida?

Se encontraba tan metida en sus cavilaciones que no se fijó en que una figura alta, con el pelo castaño y los ojos azules se acercaba a ella.

—Hola.

Luna se detuvo de golpe.

—Hola, Theo. Me has asustado.

—Lo siento —respondió él.

Silencio. La tensión entre ellos, algo que no había pasado nunca hasta ese momento, se hizo insoportable, así que el chico fue el primero en romperla:

—Lo siento. Tienes toda la razón: no está bien esconder cosas a la gente, especialmente si de ello depende su felicidad. —Luna sonrió. Theo se rascó la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio—. Entonces, ¿estamos bien?

Luna se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo suave, de los que hacen que tu alma tiemble por el contacto. No hacían falta más palabras al respecto.

—Tengo que hablar con Hermione… —dijo la chica con un suspiro.

Theo la cogió de la mano.

—Vamos juntos. Creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es contarlo yo mismo.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor y fueron directamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Hermione seguía charlando con Ginny.

Luna inspiró hondo; no le gustaba tener el futuro de alguien en sus manos, pero había daños que debían ser infligidos. El mal menor, lo llamaban.

 **··Draco··**

‹‹¿Se puede saber por qué tarda tanto?››.

Draco hacía más de una hora que había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Había sido tan inteligente que no se le había ocurrido especificar una hora en su nota, así que llevaba esperando en aquella aula polvorienta desde las ocho de la mañana.

Esperaba sinceramente que Hermione apareciera, no porque no quisiera hacer el ridículo allí esperando —que también—, sino porque se sentiría muy estúpido si al final resultaba que los sentimientos no eran recíprocos.

Había aprendido (por las malas) que a Hermione no se la impresionaba con una cara bonita, así que había tenido que dejar de lado toda esa fachada de chico malo y creído (bueno, quizás lo de creído lo llevara ya de fábrica) y aprender a ganársela por ser él mismo. Y le estaba gustando, la verdad. Sentía bien eso de intentar ser mejor persona.

Finalmente escuchó abrirse la puerta del aula.

—¡Por Merlín, Granger, ya creía que no vendrías! —Draco soltó una risa nerviosa, pero la sonrisa murió en sus labios cuando vio la expresión de ella—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho ahora? —añadió con sorna, intentando relajar la tensión.

No lo consiguió, pues los ojos de Hermione se clavaron en él como puñales.

—Me gustaría saber una cosa, Malfoy —Su voz era como un tímpano de hielo—: ¿en qué momento se te ocurrió que esto sería divertido? ¿Cuando creíste que sería una opción fácil en aquella discoteca? ¿Cuando te devolví, por alguna estúpida razón, aquel beso? —Hizo una pausa—. ¿O cuando los profesores pensaron que sería divertido apostar sobre si terminaríamos juntos y tú decidiste allanarles el camino?

Draco dio un paso atrás. ‹‹Mierda››. Casi se había olvidado por completo de aquella estúpida apuesta. Maldito fuera Snape mil veces.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —preguntó.

En el instante en que formuló la pregunta, se dio cuenta de que había empezado con mal pie. Tendría que haberlo negado de plano; ahora parecía completamente culpable.

Hermione cerró los ojos por un momento.

—Así que es verdad. No sé ni por qué me sorprendo.

—No es lo que crees —dijo Draco—. Sí que es verdad que Snape habló conmigo, pero no he cambiado porque quisiera que él ganara la apuesta. —Miró a Hermione con desesperación, pero ella había apartado la mirada—. Lo he hecho porque me he enamorado de ti.

Al fin lo había dicho: le había costado mucho admitirlo, pero ahora que veía que Hermione se alejaba, tal vez definitivamente, se había dado cuenta de que esa perspectiva le parecía abominable.

Antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, se vio despedido hacia atrás. Golpeó la pared a su espalda y cayó al suelo. Hermione estaba delante de él con la varita alzada. Se acercó a él y lo miró con desdén desde arriba.

—Cómo te atreves, Draco Malfoy. No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en lo que queda de curso. No me mires. No intentes buscarme. Ni pienses en mí, porque tú y yo hemos acabado, esta vez de verdad. Ya no habrá más traspiés por mi parte, no más ‹‹Puede que esta vez vaya en serio››. No te acerques a mí nunca más. —Levantó la varita a modo de amenaza—. Recuerda que soy la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación; tú no eres el único que sabe cómo hacer daño.

Draco se quedó allí tirado, observando con incredulidad cómo Hermione se marchaba de allí.

Por primera vez en su vida, se dio cuenta de que ser Draco Malfoy no garantizaba el éxito en la vida; al fin y al cabo, acababa de perder a la chica de la que estaba enamorado, posiblemente para siempre.

 **··Hermione··**

Hermione salió de aquella aula abandonada a toda prisa para así evitar que él la viera llorar. No se merecía sus lágrimas y ella desde luego no iba a permitir que supiera que aquello le dolía más de lo que debería.

Recorrió el pasillo con rapidez, sin mirar a los lados y con la cabeza gacha. No quería que nadie la viera hacer el ridículo de aquella manera. ¿Cómo había podido caer en el embrujo de Draco Malfoy, ella, que siempre se había jactado de ser una chica inteligente? ¿En qué momento un rostro atractivo y una apariencia de buenos modales la habían cegado de aquella manera?

Cuando llegó a las escaleras, pensó en ir a su sala común y esconderse en su habitación por una buena temporada, pero se lo pensó mejor y fue a la planta baja. Una vez allí, pasó de largo por el Comedor hasta llegar a la sala de profesores.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con que solo había cinco profesores allí, pero tres de ellos eran los que le interesaban: Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall.

Todos se quedaron mirándola.

—Solo he venido a decirles que creo que es muy poco profesional y cruel que jueguen de esta manera con los sentimientos de sus alumnos. Somos jóvenes, pero tenemos sentimientos igual que todo el mundo y un corazón que puede romperse. —Como nadie respondió, añadió—: Ah, y profesora McGonagall… Creo que puedo decir con total seguridad que ya puede entregarme el Premio Anual. —Miró a Snape—. Lo siento, profesor, parece que ha perdido su apuesta.

Y dicho esto se marchó, porque lo único que quería era estar sola, lejos de todo aquel mundo de intrigas y mentiras.

* * *

 _RIP Dramione :C_

 _Por si acaso queda un poco confuso, el título está relacionado con el título del anterior capítulo. En un principio, este iba a llamarse "Tormenta", pero pensé que deriva era una palabra que designaba mejor a dos personajes que ahora no saben qué hacer con sus vidas. Estoy loca, lo sé._

 _La verdad es que me equivoqué en mis cálculos en el anterior capítulo y de todo lo que dije, solo se ha cumplido lo que una pareja se desharía (queda otra) y que habría drama (quizás un poco más del que yo calculé). Muchas dijisteis en los comentarios que no serían Draco y Hermione, pero, a ver, solo quedaba que alguien les gritara: "BESAOS YA" y en mi mente ellos ya eran una medio pareja, así que... sí, ellos son. En el próximo capítulo pasará todo lo demás que anuncié ;)_

 _Y para premiar vuestra paciencia y vuestras muestras de afecto, he decidido dejar por aquí algunos pequeños adelantos... Dentro de poco sabremos a qué capítulo pertenecen y cómo han llegado los personajes hasta esas situaciones ;)_

 ** _THEO Y LUNA:_**

—Bueno, supongo que esto fue bonito mientras duró —suspiró Luna.

 **BLAISE Y GINNY:**

Blaise inspiró hondo, incapaz de creer lo que iba a decir a continuación:

—Yo no. Yo quiero más que eso.

 ** _DRACO Y HERMIONE:_**

Hermione se quitó el vestido por la cabeza y lo dejó caer al suelo de cualquier forma. Draco tragó saliva al ver el sujetador y las braguitas negras de encaje que llevaba.

* * *

 _Bueno... ¿qué os parece? Cualquier queja, lamento, felicitación, teoría descabellada **review**._

 _Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows, os quiero mucho :)_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	12. Fin de la historia

_¡Actualización semanal, fuck yeah!_

 _La verdad es que tengo este capítulo escrito desde el domingo por la noche, pero no quería actualizar tan pronto, porque luego tardo media vida en escribir el siguiente y no es justo. No quiero perder mi reputación de procrastinadora jajaja. (_ Gizz _, como puedes observar, no he podido esperar a publicar cuando se cumplía una semana de la última actualización. Soy débil)._

 _Dato curioso : tengo el capítulo 14 escrito, pero no el 13. Sí, soy rara._

 _Bueno, ahora sobre el capítulo:_

 _ **1.** Dos nuevos personajes cobran protagonismo._

 _ **2.** La segunda pareja que anuncié se romperá._

 _ **3.** Dos personajes que personalmente me gustan mucho aparecerán._

 _ **4.** Habrá un poco más de drama, pero no tanto como en el anterior capítulo._

 _Por cierto... **POR FIN TENEMOS UNA PORTADA DECENTE PARA EL FIC** *da saltitos de emoción*_

 _(LEED MI NOTA DEL FINAL)._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

 **Fin de la historia**

 **··Pansy··**

La sexta planta eran el lugar favorito de Pansy. Casi siempre estaba desierta ―excepto por algún alumno de Ravenclaw que bajaba a toda prisa para ir a clase― y, además, estaba repleta de aulas que no se utilizaban. A veces, cuando quería estar sola o estudiar sin que nadie la molestara, acudía a una de aquellas aulas. Sus amigos ya se habían acostumbrado a que desapareciera durante varias horas, así que ya no hacían preguntas.

No era la mejor actividad del mundo para hacer un viernes por la tarde, pero Pansy no se quejaba.

Mientras recorría el pasillo hacia su clase favorita, la del final del pasillo a la derecha, oyó un repiqueteo leve. Frunció el ceño; ¿quién demonios se había atrevido a invadir su único sitio de paz? Se dirigió con decisión hacia la puerta desde donde procedía el ruido y la abrió de golpe, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a su ocupante.

―¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Harry Potter estaba reclinado en una silla, con las piernas encima de la mesa y haciendo malabares con un plumero entre los dedos. Tenía expresión de estar soberanamente aburrido.

―Buenos días, Parkinson. Tan amable como siempre, ¿eh? ―replicó él con sarcasmo.

Pansy torció el gesto, pero se sentó en otra silla e, imitando la postura de él, puso los pies encima de la mesa.

―Tú también te escondes, ¿a que sí?

Entre que Blaise se cabreaba cada vez que veía a la Weasley con Potter y que desde hacía casi una semana que Draco y Granger ni se miraban… Y claro, como Draco estaba de mal humor, eso influía en los demás. Había niños que ya no se atrevían ni a respirar cuando Draco estaba cerca.

Seguro que en Gryffindor vivían una situación similar.

―¡Como para no hacerlo! ―respondió Harry―. Esta mañana a Lavender se le ha ocurrido, con la mejor de sus sonrisas, preguntar a Hermione qué había pasado con Malfoy.

Pansy miró al moreno con emoción.

―¿Y bien? ¿La ha mordido? ¿Le ha tirado un libro a la cabeza? Oh, por favor, dime que le ha lanzado una Imperdonable… ―Normalmente, Pansy ni se preocupaba por la existencia de los de Gryffindor, pero es que Lavender Brown era como un grano en el culo.

―Lo curioso es que no: Hermione ni la ha mirado; se ha levantado y se ha ido sin decir nada.

―Vaya…

Aunque no hubieran intercambiado más de dos palabras, Pansy sabía que Hermione Granger siempre tenía alguna respuesta ingeniosa lista para cualquier insulto o provocación.

―¿Qué tal con Malfoy?

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

―Apenas hemos hablado. Se sienta, come, espera a que llegue la hora de ir a clase y se va. Se ha convertido en un alma en pena. Además, discutió con Theo y ahora no se hablan. ―Miró a Harry por un momento―. Oye, ¿crees que podrías…?

―Ni hablar. ―Harry, leyendo los pensamientos de la morena, levantó las manos y negó con la cabeza―. Ya tengo bastante con estar en medio de lo que sea que tengan Ginny y tu amigo. Lo siento, pero Hermione y Malfoy tendrán que arreglarlo solos, si es que pueden. O quieren.

―Ah, es verdad, que estás demasiado ocupado fingiendo que eres el perro faldero de Weasley ―replicó en tono mordaz.

Harry suspiró.

―Ni voy a negártelo, para qué.

Pansy se mordió el labio antes de confesar:

―Blaise lleva varios días insistiéndome para que haga lo mismo con él.

Era verdad: Blaise había tenido la brillante idea de que, si Ginevra Weasley podía darle celos fingiendo que salía con otro, él podía hacer lo mismo. Y la ‹‹afortunada›› para interpretar el papel había sido Pansy. No, gracias, había dicho ella. Aun así, Blaise seguía insistiendo, hasta el punto que Pansy desearía ser sorda.

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo.

―Lo que se hace por los amigos...

Pansy frunció el ceño.

―¿Por qué? ―Él la miró sin comprender―. ¿Por qué tenemos que meternos en todas estas mierdas? ¿Qué culpa tenemos de que no sepan arreglar las cosas como personas civilizadas?

El muchacho asintió, dándole la razón. Entonces se levantó de golpe, haciendo que la silla cayera hacia atrás.

―Ven, Parkinson.

Por una vez, Pansy no respondió con ningún comentario que dejara claro que con ella ese tono autoritario no funcionaba; Harry parecía demasiado decidido a hacer algo y ella tenía curiosidad por saber qué era.

―¿Qué idea revolucionaria has tenido, si puede saberse? ―Vale, a veces no podía evitar que el sarcasmo escapara de su boca.

Harry se giró a mirarla y sonrió.

―Vamos a liberarnos.

Pansy soltó una carcajada.

―¡Por fin muestras un poco de esa valentía que el Sombrero dice que tenéis!

 **··Harry··**

Cuando Harry entró en el Gran Comedor, un par de personas levantaron la cabeza y lo miraron, extrañados porque hubiera llegado acompañado por Pansy Parkinson, pero los dos jóvenes se fueron cada uno a su mesa, así que todos volvieron a su cena sin dedicarles un solo segundo más de su tiempo. Lo que ellos no sabían era que Harry y Pansy tenían un plan.

Harry llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde estaban todos sus amigos, y se plantó delante de Ginny.

―¿Puedes venir un momento?

Esta enarcó una ceja, pero lo siguió sin intentar hacer averiguaciones. Harry observó por el rabillo del ojo que Pansy hacía lo mismo con Blaise. Cuando salió del Comedor, siguió andando hasta casi el final del pasillo para evitar oídos curiosos.

―¿Se puede saber qué pasa? ―exclamó Ginny, cruzándose de brazos.

Harry inspiró hondo.

―Quiero cortar contigo.

La pelirroja, contra todo pronóstico, soltó una carcajada.

―Harry, no estamos saliendo de verdad ―señaló.

―Me refiero a que no quiero seguirte el rollo más ―aclaró él. Ginny frunció el ceño―. No sé qué problema tenéis tú y Zabini, pero no quiero estar en medio.

―Zabini y yo no tenemos ningún problema ―replicó ella en tono hosco―. Lo hago para quitármelo de encima.

―No ―corrigió Harry―. Lo haces porque te gusta y no quieres admitirlo, así que pretendes que no te importa su opinión, cuando en realidad lo único que quieres es que te preste atención y sufra viéndote conmigo. La verdad, no lo entiendo.

Ginny mantuvo su estoica expresión.

―¿Has acabado ya?

Harry suspiró.

―Te diría que no te enfades, pero ya lo estás, así que cuando quieras hablar de lo que sea, estaré por aquí.

Ginny dirigió rápidamente hacia las escaleras que subían a su Sala Común sin despedirse. Por el camino, se cruzó con Blaise Zabini, que también se dirigía a su Sala. Ni a Harry ni a Pansy pasó desapercibida la mirada intensa que se dedicaron.

Los dos que quedaban se acercaron.

―Bueno, pues supongo que ya está ―suspiró Harry―. No sé si hemos ayudado o empeorado las cosas, pero al menos la poción no nos salpicará tanto cuando el caldero explote.

―¡Mírate, Snape estaría orgulloso de esa metáfora! ―dijo Pansy con una sonrisa ladeada.

―Sí, y después me quitaría veinte puntos, seguro.

Los dos jóvenes rieron.

―Nos vemos mañana aquí a las once ―dijo Pansy antes de volver al Comedor.

―¿A las once? ¿Para qué?

La morena se giró una última vez y le guiñó un ojo mientras decía:

―Para celebrar esto en Hogsmeade, por supuesto.

 **~ · · · ~**

No podía considerarse a aquello una cita, pero Harry debía confesar que hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan relajado con una chica. Entre que Hermione últimamente siempre estaba de mal humor y que Ginny se pegaba a él como una lapa cuando Zabini aparecía y después se marchaba, todo era muy raro. Era agradable poder pasar un rato sin tener que preocuparse porque alguien intentara matarlo o besarlo.

Volvían al castillo cuando vieron a diferentes grupos de estudiantes cuchicheando entre ellos. Pansy y Harry se miraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

―¿Qué demonios pasa ahora?

―Mira, por ahí viene tu amigo el pelirrojo. Por la cara que lleva seguro que él lo sabe ―señaló Pansy.

Ron se acercó medio corriendo hasta él. Estaba pálido.

―Nos vemos por aquí, supongo ―se despidió Pansy.

Harry se quedó mirando cómo su coleta se movía a medida que andaba, pero no pudo dedicarle mucho más tiempo, porque Ron empezó a decir cosas sin coherencia.

―Eh, eh, ¿qué te pasa? Vocaliza un poco más ―pidió Harry.

―La he cagado. Mucho ―dijo Ron―. Habían pasado varios días, así que pensé que no habría llegado a su destino, pero ahora…

―¿No había llegado qué? ¿Qué dices, Ron? ―Harry no entendía nada y la curiosidad empezaba a impacientarlo.

Ron lo miró con expresión de miedo.

― _Ellos_ están aquí.

 **··Hermione··**

Hermione cerró el libro con un suspiro y apoyó la mejilla en un puño. Llevaba desde las ocho allí, pero apenas había conseguido pasar de las treinta páginas. Y eso en ella era algo insólito. Se puso a mirar por la ventana, a observar el bonito día que hacía fuera. Como desearía no estar allí en esos momentos… Sacudió la cabeza con furia. ‹‹¿Qué demonios te pasa, Hermione? ¿Desde cuándo te aburre aprender?››, se recriminó.

Siguió estudiando, pero a los dos minutos cerró el libro con tanta frustración que el chico de Ravenclaw que tenía enfrente la miró con sorpresa y un poco de miedo.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Necesitaba pasar página; notaba que sus amigos la rehuían y no era justo que todos tuvieran que sufrir por una tontería. Bueno, tontería… ella seguía teniendo el corazón roto, pero se negaba a darle tanta importancia. Seguro que él ahora se estaba regocijando en cómo había conseguido engañarla.

Pensar eso le dolía más de lo que debería.

―Señorita Granger. ―Una voz interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Era Madame Pince―. El director Dumbledore me ha pedido que le diga que necesita que vaya a su despacho de inmediato.

Hermione le dio las gracias, recogió sus cosas y se marchó. ¿Qué habría pasado? La verdad es que, desde que había ido al despacho de profesores a cantarles las cuarenta, había estado temiendo las consecuencias; no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho, pero entendía que quizá se había excedido un poco…

Cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore, vio que el hombre estaba esperándola allí.

―Buenos días, señorita Granger ―saludó el hombre con una sonrisa ligeramente divertida―. Lamento mucho tener que interrumpir su sesión de estudio, pero, dado que el asunto también la atañe a usted, he decidido que es mejor que esté presente.

―¿Presente para qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó ella.

Dumbledore se tomó un segundo para responder.

―Los señores Malfoy están aquí ―anunció.

A Hermione casi se le desencaja la mandíbula de la sorpresa. ¿¡Los Malfoy!? ¿¡Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy!? ¿Qué cojones hacían allí?

―¿Y por qué tengo que estar yo también? ―Tragó saliva. Sinceramente, no estaba de humor para soportar a la familia entera.

―Será mejor que lo descubra por usted misma ―respondió el director―. Tartaleta de fresa. ―Una vez dicha la contraseña, la puerta en forma de ave fénix se abrió, dejando paso a las escaleras―. Usted delante, querida.

A medida que subía, la voz familiar del señor Malfoy se hizo audible y, por cómo gritaba, no parecía nada contento.

―¿¡En qué estás pensando!? ―oyó Hermione que decía (más bien vociferaba)―. ¿¡Ella!? ¿¡En todo este maldito colegio no había nadie mejor con quien salir!?

Cuando Hermione entró en la habitación, Draco, que hasta ese momento había estado sentado en el escritorio de Dumbledore con expresión aburrida, se incorporó de golpe. Miró primero a Hermione con una expresión que esta no supo descifrar y luego entrecerró los ojos para mirar a Dumbledore.

―No hacía falta que _ella_ estuviera aquí ―dijo.

Hermione torció el gesto por el tono que ella interpretó como desprecio.

―Coincido ―respondió con frialdad―. ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué está pasando? ―Miró al director.

Lucius Malfoy, que en ese momento tenía la mayor expresión de desdén que una persona puede poner, se adelantó.

―No sé, dímelo tú ―escupió―. Ayer recibimos una carta que decía que nuestro hijo había empezado una relación contigo. ―Lucius sacudió un papel en el aire mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados―. ¿Al final has conseguido lo que querías, verdad?

Narcissa puso los ojos en blanco.

―Querido, creo que te estás excediendo…

―¡NO! ―bramó―. ¡No permitiré que mi único hijo, heredero de uno... No, de DOS linajes sangre pura que se remontan a siglos atrás…!

―Ya basta. ―Draco intervino en ese momento, antes de que su padre dijera todas las cosas ofensivas que Hermione estaba segura que iba a decir sobre ella. Draco la miró brevemente antes de seguir―. Ya has dicho todo lo que querías decir, ¿verdad? Pues puedes irte. ―Su padre le dedicó una mirada iracunda, pero Draco ni se inmutó―. Hermione y yo no estamos juntos. Y aunque yo quisiera, ella no quiere saber nada de mí, así que fin de la historia.

Dicho esto, se marchó de allí con paso tranquilo; Hermione desvió la mirada cuando pasó por su lado. Algo se había removido en su interior cuando él pronunció aquellas palabras, pero prefirió suprimir el sentimiento de duda.

Lucius Malfoy observó con incredulidad cómo su hijo lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Su rostro pasó de rojo de rabia a pálido de ira, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, su esposa tiró de su brazo para obligarlo a marcharse.

―Ya está, querido, ahora ya puedes estar tranquilo. Será mejor que nos vayamos, seguro que el director Dumbledore quiere recuperar su despacho ―dijo en tono conciliador.

Lucius salió de allí a grandes zancadas; su mujer, en cambio, soltó un suspiro mientras se detenía enfrente de Hermione

―Lo siento mucho, querida. Mi marido se altera demasiado por tonterías. ―Se quedó pensando, con la mirada clavada en los ojos de Hermione―. Es una pena, sin embargo… La figura de Narcissa Malfoy desapareció de allí; sin embargo, las palabras que no había pronunciado quedaron en el aire.

Cuando solo quedaron Dumbledore y Hermione, el hombre mayor dijo con sorna:

―Vaya, vaya, para ser una familia tan fina, tienen unos arrebatos dignos de una telenovela.

Hermione se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz.

―¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? ―susurró.

 **~ · · · ~**

Esa noche, mientras estaba en su cama, pensó en las últimas palabras de Draco: ‹‹Y aunque yo quisiera, ella no quiere saber nada de mí, así que fin de la historia››.

¿Por qué su corazón no podía actuar acorde con su cerebro? ¿Por qué intentaba convencerla de que tal vez había algo más aparte de lo que ella creía saber?

‹‹El amor es una mierda, digan lo que digan. Estaba mejor antes››.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?_**

 _Por lo que se ve, Ginny va a tener que enfrentarse a la vida muy pronto._

 _¿Creéis que es justo que Draco se enfade con Theo?_

 _Ron, bocazas._

 _Lucius siempre tan drama queen y Narcissa siempre tan "¿por qué mi marido siempre me avergüenza en público?"._

 _¡Hermione, abre los ojos!_

 _Ya somos 116 follows y 99 favs (¡gracias!), pero he notado que en el capítulo anterior recibí menos reviews. ¿Qué os pasa, lectoras mías? :( **¡Animaos, dejadme vuestras impresiones en un review!** (Muchas gracias a quien sí lo ha hecho, sois amor)._

* * *

 _Por cierto, *carita perver* en el próximo capítulo habrá un baile. ¿Alguna apuesta sobre quién irá y bailará con quién? Dedicaré el capítulo a quién acierte al menos tres parejas ;)_

* * *

 _Un beso,_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	13. Exámenes, premios, bailes (y whisky)

_¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo, AAAAAAH. Estoy muy emocionada, porque me ha salido un capítulo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. ¡Y muy largo, 4,5k!_

 _Bueno, antes de que se me olvide, en el capítulo anterior dije que dedicaría este capítulo a quien acertara al menos tres parejas, y ellas son... ¡_ **sophie mene** _y_ **SallyElizabeth** **HR**! _¡Muchas gracias por el esfuerzo y la imaginación, chicas!_

 _Este capítulo está centrado en Draco y Hermione por motivos muy obvios cuando lo leáis. Además, creo que es decisivo para su historia._

 _ **Nota** : Olvidé mencionarlo al principio del fic, pero en esta historia, el Premio Anual no es un título que otorgan al principio de séptimo, es simplemente un premio que dan por haber sacado las mejores notas de toda la promoción y queda reflejado en el expediente académico de los dos alumnos que lo ganan. _

_Como siempre, no cerréis el capítulo sin haber leído la nota final, ¡es muy importante!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13**

 **Exámenes, premios y bailes (y whisky de fuego)**

 **··Hermione··**

Como un condenado a muerte que ve que su final se acerca de forma inexorable, así se sentían los estudiantes de séptimo año respecto a los ÉXTASIS. La mayoría de alumnos tenía solamente siete exámenes (Astronomía, Encantamientos, DCAO, Herbología, Historia de la Magia, Pociones y Transformaciones), pero Hermione tenía también Aritmancia, porque aún no sabía qué hacer cuando terminara el colegio; no quería cerrarse puertas.

Las dos últimas semanas antes de los ÉXTASIS, que eran sin clases, fueron una locura. La biblioteca estaba abarrotada de alumnos de quinto, que tenían los TIMO, y los de séptimo. Hermione tenía que levantarse a las seis y media para poder pillar un buen sitio en la biblioteca. La gente estaba más tensa de lo habitual. Una alumna de quinto se echó a llorar un día, porque chocó con otro estudiante y se le cayeron todos los apuntes al suelo. Tuvieron que llevársela a la enfermería por un ataque de ansiedad.

Aquello era surrealista, y eso que todavía quedaban catorce eternos días hasta los malditos exámenes. Durante aquellas semanas, Hermione vivía por y para estudiar. Seguía un horario muy estricto de estudio: de siete de la mañana a doce de la noche, y vuelta a empezar.

Hasta que llegaron los exámenes.

Si alguien pidiera a Hermione que detallara con exactitud lo que hizo durante esos días, sería incapaz de responder. Lo único que recordaba con claridad era todo el estrés que sintió y el empeño que puso en responder a todo con total perfección.

Cuando salió del último examen, Ginny y Luna estaban esperando fuera (junto con todos los demás, que habían terminado media hora antes que ella) con una pancarta que rezaba: ‹‹¡Enhorabuena, Hermione!›› en letras enormes. En el margen inferior, ponía: ‹‹A los demás… buen intento (y una carita sonriente)››. Hermione soltó una carcajada, liberando así todo el estrés acumulado.

Ginny se acercó y la abrazó.

―Oficialmente, ya has terminado Hogwarts. ¡Enhorabuena! ―exclamó.

―Bueno, todavía falta saber las notas… ―dijo Hermione, súbitamente preocupada.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

―Déjame adivinar: Extraordinario en Transformaciones, Extraordinario en Aritmancia…

―Extraordinario en Encantamientos… ―prosiguió Ron.

―¡Y no os olvidéis del Extraordinario en Pociones! ―exclamó Neville.

Todo el grupo rio.

―A ver, leoncitos, todos sabemos que estáis muy contentos, pero ¿podéis mover el culo? Vosotros y vuestra manía de estar siempre por en medio…

Blaise Zabini observaba al grupo con expresión hastiada. Draco lo acompañaba, pero este estaba demasiado ocupado pretendiendo que no existían. Luna y Neville se movieron hacia atrás, creando un pasillo para que pasaran.

Hermione se quedó mirando a los dos muchachos mientras se alejaban. Desde que discutieron, Malfoy ni la miraba. Sacudió la cabeza con rabia; ¿era lo que ella le había ordenado, no? ¿A qué venía ese sentimiento de opresión en el pecho?

Miró Ginny, que también se había quedado observando a los dos chicos. Cuando esta se dio cuenta de que Hermione tenía la mirada clavada en ella, carraspeó y se giró para hablar con Harry. Por suerte para todos (y como había predicho Harry), el enfado de la pelirroja duró poco y volvía a ser amigos como siempre.

―Bueno, chicos, me voy a mi habitación a descansar un rato ―dijo Hermione. El cansancio había atacado de golpe, dejándola exhausta.

―Voy contigo.

Hermione y Ginny subieron a su sala común y de ahí al dormitorio de Hermione. La castaña se tiró encima de su cama con un suspiro y cerró los ojos, pero volvió a abrirlos cuando oyó un baúl abrirse. Era el suyo, Ginny estaba mirando dentro con ojo crítico.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó Hermione.

―¿Qué vas a ponerte para el baile de fin de curso?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

―Traje un vestido que me compró mi madre. Creo que está al fondo del todo ―señaló.

Ginny sacó un vestido rojo de tirantes anchos, largo hasta las rodillas. La pelirroja enarcó una ceja, observándolo de arriba abajo. Miró a Hermione.

―Avísame mañana cuando vayas a vestirte ―dijo.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

―¿Para qué?

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

―Para evitar que te vistas como lo haría con trece años ―replicó―. Por cierto, ¿con quién irás al baile? ―preguntó.

La castaña se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros.

―Todavía no tengo pareja ―confesó.

―¿¡Todavía no..!? ―exclamó la otra―. ¡Por Merlín, Hermione!

―¿Qué quieres que haga? Ron va con Lavender, tú se lo pediste a Neville, Harry no ha dicho nada, pero todos sabemos que irá con Parkinson, y Dean y Seamus van con las Patil. No me quedan muchas opciones, ¿no crees?

Ginny se quedó pensando durante unos segundos. Entonces, sin mediar palabra, se marchó de allí a toda prisa.

―¡No te preocupes, ya sé con quién puedes ir! ―exclamó antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo.

Hermione suspiró. A saber en qué lío la metía Ginny ahora. Cerró los ojos; estaba tan cansada…

Cuando despertó, ya era hora de cenar, así que bajó al Gran Comedor a toda prisa. Se sentó entre Lavender y Neville. La primera le dedicó una de sus miradas de ‹‹He escuchado un chisme sobre ti y quiero averiguar todo lo posible para seguir cotorreando›› que tanto la caracterizaban.

―He oído que irás al baile con Cormac McLaggen.

Hermione parpadeó, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

―¿Cormac..? ―Miró a Ginny, quien sonrió y enarcó una ceja―. Ah, sí. Eso parece. Dame un segundo…

Se levantó y buscó con la mirada a McLaggen. Cuando lo encontró, en la otra punta de la mesa, se acercó a él con paso decidido.

―¡Ah, Granger! ―saludó él en cuanto la vio―. Supongo que Ginny ya te ha dicho que vamos juntos al baile. ―Sonrió―. Nos vemos a las ocho en la Sala Común. ―La miró de arriba abajo―. Arréglate un poco, eh.

Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir y volver a su sitio con expresión de contrariedad. Esperó a que terminaran de cenar para coger a Ginny por el brazo y arrastrarla fuera.

―¿¡McLaggen, en serio!? ¿No había otro? ―se lamentó.

―Queda un día para el baile, es lo mejor que he podido encontrar. Además ―sonrió de lado―, Cormac podrá ser un imbécil de mucho cuidado, pero está bueno. ¿No quieres darle celos a Malfoy? ―inquirió.

―¡No! ―replicó Hermione―. ¡Solo quiero…! ―Suspiró―. No sé lo que quiero, la verdad. Pero no quiero ir al baile con un tipo que solo va conmigo para molestar a Malfoy.

―Quieres no haberte peleado con Malfoy y que él te hubiera llevado al baile ―rectificó Ginny―. ¿He acertado?

―No ―espetó la castaña―. Ya lo dije: no quiero saber nada de él. Y a él se le da muy bien hacer como que no existo, así que…

Tal vez, si se hubiera fijado mejor, se hubiera dado cuenta de que unos ojos grises no se habían despegado de ella durante toda la cena.

 **··Draco··**

Draco observó cómo Hermione se levantaba y se acercaba al otro lado de la mesa. Entonces, vio cómo Cormac se giraba para hablar con ella. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios hacía Hermione hablando con ese gilipollas?

―Me han contado que McLaggen va a llevar a Granger al baile. ―Daphne Greengrass, sentada enfrente de él, respondió a sus pensamientos.

Draco la miró.

―Dime, ¿cómo consigues enterarte siempre de todo? ―preguntó.

―Yo te lo diré ―intervino Pansy―: porque es una cotilla. Pero sí, tiene razón; yo también he oído el chisme. ―La morena se giró para observar a los dos gryffindor―. Y parece que es verdad.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Se giró de golpe hacia su derecha.

―Astoria ―llamó. La muchacha, que estaba charlando con Bulstrode, lo miró sorprendida―, ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?

Esta enarcó una ceja.

―No, pero creo que ya la tengo, ¿verdad? ―Draco asintió―. Pero, por favor, no me metas en tus líos con Gryffindor ―pidió.

Draco no respondió, sino que se limitó a volver a observar a Hermione. Ya había vuelto a su sitio y se limitaba a comer, sumida sus pensamientos. El rubio repasó sus facciones, que tanto se había acostumbrado a memorizar desde la distancia en las últimas semanas. Observó sus rizos enmarañados, su nariz estrecha, sus ojos, centrados en algún punto en el infinito. La costumbre que tenía de morder el tenedor y apoyar la cabeza en el puño izquierdo cuando pensaba.

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía seguir atormentándose de esa manera.

De repente, se sintió observado. Siguió con la mirada la mesa de los leones hasta la parte más a la derecha. Draco entrecerró los ojos; sus pupilas se volvieron hielo ardiente.

McLaggen.

El bateador de Gryffindor lo miraba con expresión de triunfo. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron hacia arriba con arrogancia en cuanto capturó la atención de Draco. Este sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando: ‹‹¿Quién ríe ahora, Malfoy? ¿Quién va a ir al baile con la chica que te gusta?›› . La imagen de Hermione cogida del brazo de McLaggen pasó por delante de él. Apretó los puños.

Se levantó y salió del comedor a grandes zancadas. Era eso o darle una paliza a ese imbécil.

Cuando estuvo fuera, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. Un murmullo al final del pasillo llamó su atención.

Hermione estaba hablando con su amiga, la pelirroja.

Sin que pudiera siquiera plantearse lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó a ellas con paso digno. Se plantó delante de Hermione y enarcó una ceja.

―¿Así que McLaggen? ―preguntó.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

―Te han informado bien.

Draco enarcó una ceja y sonrió con desdén.

―Suerte con ese gilipollas ―dijo antes de marcharse a su sala común.

―¡Tranquilo, ya tengo experiencia con los de tu especie! ―le gritó ella.

Draco no paró hasta llegar a la Sala de Slytherin. Ya allí, empezó a dar golpes a diestro y siniestro, hasta que no pudo más. Se sentó en el suelo, observando el desastre que había creado.

Hermione parecía tener razón: era un gilipollas.

Si el amor era aquello, prefería no tener esos putos sentimientos. Era más feliz cuando se comportaba como el cabrón que todos creían que era.

 **··Hermione··**

―¡Ginny! ―Hermione llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su amiga.

Cuando abrieron, una Ginevra Weasley enfundada en un vestido largo verde oscuro, con el pelo recogido a un lado y completamente maquillada. La pelirroja apoyó un brazo en el marco de la puerta y la otra mano en la cadera.

―¿Qué te parece? ―preguntó.

―Wow ―es lo único que pudo decir Hermione.

El verde del vestido resaltaba su pelo rojo como la sangre y eso, combinado con el pintalabios rojo intenso, la convertían en una criatura de otro mundo. ‹‹Hermosamente letal››, pensó Hermione.

―Me vale ―asintió satisfecha ella. Cogió a Hermione por el brazo y tiró de ella hacia su habitación―. ¿Las demás están aquí? ―preguntó.

―No ―respondió Hermione ―. Han ido a los baños de la cuarta planta a terminar de arreglarse ―explicó.

―Mejor, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Ginny convirtió el baúl de Lavender en un espejo de cuerpo entero ―‹‹Seguro que no le importa››, dijo ― y sentó a Hermione en otro. Esta observaba a su amiga con desconfianza a través del espejo.

―Vamos a ver qué podemos hacer con tu pelo… ―evaluó Ginny.

―¿Te has convertido en una peluquera experta de repente? ―inquirió Hermione con sorna . Miró la maraña que tenía por pelo―. Sí, lo sé ―suspiró―, mi pelo es un caos.

―Mentira. Lo que pasa es que no sabes aprovecharlo ―rectificó Ginny.

Empezó a trenzar por aquí, tirar de allá ―Hermione se quejó unas quinientas veces y se llevó un ‹‹Cállate›› de Ginny quinientas y una veces― y en media hora, tenía el pelo de Hermione recogido en un moño alto.

Hermione se levantó y se acercó al espejo. Ladeó la cabeza, observando la maravilla que había conseguido su amiga.

―No, en serio, ¿desde cuándo se te da tan bien esto? ―repitió.

Ginny sonrió.

―Ya te he dicho que además de guapa y lista, también tengo muchos otros talentos. ―Volvió a su pose de profesional―. Venga, ponte el vestido y siéntate, que no hemos terminado todavía.

Fue a su habitación mientras Hermione se ponía el vestido y, cuando volvió, llevaba un estuche enorme lleno de maquillaje.

―No te pases ―advirtió Hermione, observando con temor cómo Ginny empezaba a sacar pinceles, sombras de ojos y delineadores.

―Calla y cierra los ojos ―ordenó su amiga.

Ginny empezó a aplicar polvos y cosas que Hermione ni reconocía. Paraba, empezaba a girar el rostro de Hermione hacia aquí y allá y proseguía con su labor, hasta que pareció quedar satisfecha con el resultado.

―¿Puedo ver ya qué has hecho?

―No. Necesito que te levantes, ¡pero no abras los ojos!

Hermione obedeció y se quedó muy quieta, pero dio un salto cuando notó que la tela de su vestido cambiaba de forma.

―¡¿Qué haces?! ―exclamó, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Ginny sonreía. Le señaló el espejo.

Hermione se giró y lo que vio la dejó con la boca abierta. Era ella, pero… al mismo tiempo parecía otra persona distinta. Ginny le había pintado los labios con un tono rojo ligeramente más oscuro que su vestido, además de aplicar delineador y rímel negro sobre sus ojos, acentuar sus rasgos y aplicar un ligero colorete. Estuvo tentada de tocarse la cara para comprobar si era cierto lo que veía, pero se lo pensó mejor en el último momento: no quería estropear el maquillaje.

Miró hacia abajo. Su vestido, bastante soso antes, era ahora una preciosidad: Ginny lo había convertido en un vestido largo de noche, había alargado el escote hasta unos niveles casi escandalosos y había hecho que la tela se pegara a cada una de sus curvas (Hermione ni sabía que tenía tantas).

Ginny se acercó por detrás y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

―¿Quiénes van a ser las más guapas del baile? ―Hermione puso los ojos en blanco―. ¡Oh, venga, llevamos aquí una hora! ¡Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es darme la razón! ―protestó.

Hermione rio.

―Nosotras ―respondió finalmente, casi creyéndoselo―. Es casi la hora. ¿Vamos?

Las dos chicas bajaron a la Sala Común, dónde sus parejas ya estaban esperándolas. Hermione observó a McLaggen de espaldas. La verdad era que el chico era bastante atractivo. Alto, espalda ancha, pelo rubio oscuro y una mandíbula con la que soñaban varias chicas del colegio. Lástima que fuera un verdadero idiota.

Hermione carraspeó.

―Ya era hora, Granger, ya pensaba que… ―McLaggen empezó a protestar, pero calló cuando la vio―. ¡Joder! ―soltó.

Hermione sonrió para sus adentros, porque en el fondo, aunque lo negara, también le gustaba que la adularan de vez en cuando.

―Gracias ―dijo, enlazando su brazo con el de Cormac―. ¿Vamos al Comedor? ―preguntó.

Cuando bajaron, casi todo el mundo ya estaba allí. Varias personas se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando las vieron aparecer. Ginny se acercó a Hermione.

―No me des las gracias ―susurró con una sonrisa vanidosa.

 **··Draco··**

Draco tomó otro trago de ponche. Torció el gesto; demasiado dulce para su gusto. Estaba verdaderamente tentado a pedirle un trago a Blaise de la petaca que escondía en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

Miró a sus amigos. El único que parecía feliz era Theo, que charlaba animadamente con Luna, olvidándose completamente del mundo a su alrededor, y Pansy, que estaba en un rincón con San Potter. Blaise también charlaba con Daphne (su pareja), y Astoria (la de Draco), pero él sabía bien que su amigo hubiera preferido estar con otra persona. Como él.

En fin.

En un momento dado, Astoria desvió la mirada y dio un codazo a su hermana. Daphne miró hacia la puerta, a espaldas de Draco, y soltó una carcajada.

―Esto se pone interesante ―dijo.

Blaise, siguiendo la mirada de las dos rubias, observó qué era aquello que tanto les había llamado la atención.

―Mierda ―masculló. Sacó la petaca y echó un largo trago, sin siquiera disimular que había metido alcohol ilegalmente en el baile.

Draco fue el último en girarse. Ginevra Weasley llevaba un vestido verde (muy verde Slytherin, por cierto) largo de satén, con un corte hasta medio muslo.

Pero no fue ella quién le arrancó un jadeo ahogado.

Hermione era la chica más hermosa que Draco hubiera visto nunca. Se deleitó con la visión de aquel vestido rojo sangre, que marcaba su esbelto cuerpo, dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Cormac sonreía, orgulloso de llevar a su lado tal belleza.

Se maldijo. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar tan guapa e ir del brazo de aquel hijo de perra asqueroso?

―Dame un trago ―pidió a Blaise, quien le tendió la petaca.

Draco se bebió todo el contenido con tres tragos. Cuando terminó, le ardía la garganta, pero pensó que, con un poco de suerte, terminaría tan borracho que no le dolería nada de lo que viera.

La gente empezó a desperdigarse por todo el Comedor, alrededor de las mesas con comida y bebida que habían colocado. Pasado un tiempo, Albus Dumbledore exigió la atención del público.

―Bien, como todos sabemos, otro curso termina. Los alumnos de séptimo han realizado ya sus ÉXTASIS… ―Hubo un vitoreo colectivo de júbilo por parte de los de último año― y ahora toca entregar los Premios Anuales. Minerva, por favor.

Draco observó con interés cómo la profesora McGonagall abría el sobre con los premiados.

Había estado tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos hasta ese momento, que no se había percatado que su pareja, Astoria Greengrass, se había marchado hacía un rato y acababa de volver a su lado.

 **··Hermione··**

Hermione contuvo el aliento cuando McGonagall sacó un papel del sobre, olvidándose de repente de la conversación tan rara que acababa de mantener. La profesora esperó hasta que el primer nombre apareciera escrito (el proceso se hacía mediante magia) y carraspeó.

―El primer Premio Anual es… ―Un segundo de pausa dramática― ¡Hermione Jean Granger!

―Qué novedad ―murmuró McLaggen. Entonces, se giró hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla ―. Enhorabuena.

Hermione lo miró, medio asqueada, pero disimuló rápidamente y le dio las gracias antes de subir dónde estaban los profesores.

Estrechó la mano, primero del director, y después del resto de profesores, quienes, en mayor o menor medida, le dieron la enhorabuena. La última fue McGonagall.

―Enhorabuena, querida ―dijo la mujer―. Te lo mereces.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa, y esperó a que Minerva pronunciara el nombre del segundo ganador. En aquel momento, se quedó petrificada, pues sabía perfectamente quién se llevaría el puesto.

―¡El segundo ganador es Draco Lucius Malfoy!

Hermione observó cómo Malfoy seguía el mismo camino que ella y subía a la plataforma. Cuando terminó de recibir todas las felicitaciones, se quedó a una distancia prudencial de Hermione. Los dos se removieron incómodos en su puesto, sin saber bien qué hacer a continuación.

―Felicitaos, queridos. Un poco de educación ―reprendió McGonagall en voz baja.

Hermione se giró hacia él, quien ya había alargado la mano; el contacto duró apenas dos segundos.

―Ahora, ya que tenemos a un chico y a una chica ―anunció Dumbledore―, ¿por qué no abren ellos el baile?

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, y masculló una maldición por lo bajo. Miró al chico de nuevo, pero este se limitó a devolverle la mirada, imperturbable, y a tenderle una mano. Hermione se la cogió y los dos se situaron en el centro de la pista.

La música empezó a sonar. Draco colocó suavemente una mano en la cintura de ella, mientras Hermione apoyaba una mano en su hombro.

Permanecieron en silencio los primeros treinta segundos del baile. Entonces, Hermione, incapaz de permanecer más tiempo callada, soltó:

―Astoria ha venido a hablar conmigo.

Draco la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

―¿Ah sí? ―se limitó a responder ―. No puedo imaginarme de qué habéis hablado. No tenéis _nada_ en común.

Hermione lo miró, dolida. Decidió que no valía la pena responder. Que tal vez Astoria se había equivocado o solo intentaba burlarse de ella.

Aun así, no pudo permanecer callada.

―Tienes razón. No todas nacemos con unos atributos tan perfectos ―espetó―. Aunque creo que en una cosa coincidimos: a las dos conseguiste hacernos creer que eres mejor de lo que en realidad eres.

Draco la miró con curiosidad.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―dijo, mientras la hacía dar una vuelta sobre sí misma.

―¿Quieres saberlo de verdad? Me ha pedido que hablara contigo. Que te diera una segunda oportunidad ―explicó.

El rostro de Draco cambió de golpe. La miró, casi anhelante.

―¿Y tú qué le has respondido? ―dijo, pegándose más a ella de forma inconsciente. Hermione no trató de alejarse.

―Que he oído tantas versiones de ti que ya no sé qué creer ―respondió.

―Quizás deberías fiarte de lo que escuches por ahí ―dijo él. Hermione frunció el ceño, sin comprender―. El problema es que tienes miedo de admitir que puedes haberte equivocado y que hay mucho más de lo que crees saber.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero la música acabó en aquel momento y Draco rompió el contacto con ella. Hizo una reverencia y se marchó, dejándola sola en medio de la pista de baile.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

‹‹Draco no es el mismo desde que discutisteis. Sé que siempre aparenta tenerlo todo bajo control, pero la realidad es que está muy perdido››, había dicho Astoria.

¿Y si era verdad?

 **··Draco··**

Después de bailar un par de piezas con Astoria, quien fingió que no había hablado con Hermione, Draco se quedó justo al lado de Blaise, quien, sin saber bien cómo, ya se había rellenado la petaca.

―¡Theo! ―llamó Blaise―. ¿Tienes eso que tú y yo sabemos? ―preguntó.

Theo, que se había separado (¡por fin!) de Lunática, sonrió.

―¿Crees que soy un aficionado? Ya está todo preparado.

Draco miró a sus amigos con escepticismo.

―¿Qué habéis hecho esta vez? ―inquirió.

―Nada. ―Theo puso cara de no haber roto nunca un plato―. Solo somos dos pobres estudiantes de último año que quieren pasárselo bien en su última noche en el colegio.

―Han metido el equivalente al Lago Negro en whisky dentro del colegio. Lo tienen escondido en el lago ―resumió Pansy, que se había acercado, cogida de la mano de Potter.

―Tú ―Blaise señaló al gryffindor―, como digas algo, no llegas vivo a tu casa mañana.

Potter se colocó bien las gafas y enarcó una ceja; el chico no se amedrentaba por casi nada.

―¿Habéis dicho que estamos todos invitados, no? ―respondió.

Theo suspiró.

―Supongo que ahora ya sí.

―Perfecto ―sonrió Potter.

La fiesta se alargó hasta medianoche.

―Bueno, queridos alumnos ―dijo el director―, he de decir que ha sido un placer teneros aquí durante siete años. Ahora, toca irse a dormir. ―Recibió un abucheo―. ¿Quién ha dicho que sea una orden? ―Miró a los alumnos, sonriendo, y añadió ―: Buenas noches, queridos.

Acto seguido, todos los profesores se marcharon.

Blaise dio un codazo a Draco.

―Vamos ―indicó.

Medio colegio ―al menos, los de los tres últimos cursos, a los demás Blaise los había mandado a dormir entre gritos y amenazas― estaba en el Lago. Muchos se habían lanzado a las aguas heladas, y fueron lo suficientemente afortunados como para no atraer al calamar gigante. Hasta él sabía que era el último día de curso.

Todos empezaron a beber. Draco cogió una botella de whisky para él solo y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. Sus amigos habían ido desapareciendo gradualmente: Theo se había marchado hacía un buen rato con Lovegood, Pansy y Potter ni habían aparecido por el lago y había visto a Blaise marcharse media hora antes, cogido de la mano de cierta pelirroja.

Cerró los ojos y pegó otro trago. Ya se había bebido más de media botella en apenas diez minutos, así que, cuando abrió los ojos y vio el vestido rojo de Hermione delante de él, creyó que era producto del alcohol.

―¿Granger? ―preguntó después de frotarse los ojos y ver que la chica seguía allí―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó.

Hermione sonrió vagamente y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

―Sin preguntas ―dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

Estaba borracha.

Se acercó a él y le tendió una mano.

Draco la miró a los ojos. No entendía qué demonios estaba pasando, pero, desde luego, aquella chica iba a volverlo loco.

Sin embargo, aquella locura le sabía muy dulce, así que cogió la mano de la chica y se dejó guiar.

 **··Hermione··**

―Ya tenemos plan para luego ―susurró Harry.

Ginny los miró a él y a Pansy con una ceja enarcada.

―No queremos saber si vais a ir a enrollaros por ahí, Harry. Podemos vivir perfectamente sin esa información.

―Un plan conjunto, idiota ―respondió este.

―Tenemos alcohol escondido en el lago ―explicó Pansy.

Hermione la miró con los ojos como platos.

―¡Pero eso es ilegal! ―exclamó.

―¿Y qué van a hacer? ¿Expulsarnos? ―respondió la morena con una carcajada.

―Ya me caes mejor, Parkinson ―dijo Ginny.

Cuando Dumbledore dio la fiesta por terminada, todo el grupo salió al patio. Hermione hizo ademán de volver adentro, pero Ginny la detuvo.

―¿Qué haces?

―Cambiarme, obviamente. ¿No querrás ir así?

Ginny le dio un golpe en la frente.

―¡Eres bruja, tonta! ¡Aplícale mañana un hechizo limpiador y listos! De verdad, que te hayan dado el Premio Anual… ―masculló.

―Relájate, Hermione ―intervino Harry―. Es nuestra última noche aquí, disfruta. Nos lo hemos ganado.

―Unos más que otros, vago ―replicó Parkinson con una sonrisa.

Todos los de Gryffindor de séptimo se dirigieron juntos al Lago, donde Blaise y Theo estaban ya repartiendo botellas de alcohol. Hermione cogió una con gesto de asco; la última vez que había bebido, las cosas se habían puesto muy raras.

Observó la tensión con la que Zabini y Ginny se miraron cuando este le dio una botella. Se dijo que tendría que hablar con su amiga; era hora de solucionar muchas cosas.

‹‹Pero eso luego››, pensó. ‹‹Ahora toca beber››.

Y eso hizo. Cuando llevaba tres cuartos de botella ―‹‹Mmm, el whisky no está tan malo como creía…››―, decidió que era un buen momento para tener una de esas charlas importantes entre amigas.

―Ginny ―llamó―, ven, quiero hablar contigo.

Las dos amigas se alejaron del grupo.

―Vas muy borracha, ¿lo sabes? ―dijo Ginny, quien había bebido, pero no tanto como ella.

―Eso da igual ahora ―dijo la otra. La cogió por los hombros y la miró muy seria a los ojos―. Escúchame: creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a Zabini. Creo que en el fondo es un buen tipo y aunque te mintiera y sea un poco cabrón a veces, estás enamorada de él.

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

―¿Seguro que hablamos de mí? ―preguntó, cruzándose de brazos―. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Cuándo piensas reconciliarte con Draco?

Hermione se quedó pensando, aunque era una actividad bastante difícil con tanto alcohol en el cuerpo.

―Ahora mismo, creo. ―Se alejó dos pasos, pero volvió―. Pero prométeme que hablarás con Zabini.

―Que sí, venga, tira ―respondió la pelirroja, empujándola.

Hermione buscó a Draco por todas partes, hasta que una de las Greengrass ―no sabría decir cuál ― le señaló una figura sentada entre los árboles.

La castaña se acercó con paso vacilante.

Había hecho falta que se emborrachara como una cuba para admitir que, en el fondo, estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

Además, había decidido que quería acostarse con él aquella noche.

* * *

 _¡BOOOOM! ¿Qué os parece este final? Ahora ya sabéis que los fragmentos que puse en un capítulo anterior pertenecen a escenas del próximo (14) capítulo ;)_

 _Ahora viene mi lo importante. Quiero premiar vuestra paciencia, así que tengo una propuesta que hacer. **Preferís:**_

 _ **a)** que publique el próximo capítulo en dos días_

 _ **b)** que publique dentro de una semana exacta_

 _Ahora, antes de que empecéis a gritar que queréis ya el capítulo, dejadme decir que vosotras me conocéis y sabéis que no soy constante en mi escritura, así que si leéis dos capítulos seguidos, puede que luego estéis un mes sin capítulo nuevo. Sin embargo, si actualizo en una semana, puede que la espera se haga meno tediosa. O no._

 _Vosotras decidís._ _Elegid sabiamente._

 _Os quiero, muchas gracias por seguir y comentar la historia._

 _MrsDarfoy_

 _P.D.: **¡Dejadme saber vuestra opción (y opinión, please) en el review!** En dos días haré recuento y publicaré o no, según la opción más votada. Votad una vez por persona, nada de trampas, eh ;)_


	14. Nuevos horizontes

_Sí, lo sé. No he cumplido con lo que dije, pero tengo un buen motivo._

 **Doris** _, este va para ti, porque a pesar de lo que está pasando, has tenido ánimo para leerme y dejarme un review bien bonito. Un beso enorme y ojalá que este capítulo te anime._

* * *

 _A los demás, diré que cumpliré con mi promesa: simplemente publicaré el capítulo 15, de esta forma sigue habiendo una actualización en una semana :)_

* * *

 _Pero antes de que paséis a leer, quisiera comentar una cosa: escribí un capítulo bastante más largo de lo que suelo escribir para este fic, y de verdad que estaba muy ilusionada por saber qué os había parecido. De todos los reviews que he recibido, apenas tres o cuatro expresan una opinión constructiva sobre el capítulo; los demás se limitan a escoger cuándo querían la próxima actualización. Está claro que dejar un review es totalmente voluntario (y os estoy eternamente agradecida), pero no sabéis cuánto deprime ver que lo único que parece importar es cuándo habrá nuevo capítulo. Por supuesto, hago esto por gusto, no por volverme famosa o para que me digáis lo genial que es la historia o cosas así, pero creo que no estoy siendo egoísta o mala persona si pido que me dejéis vuestra opinión sobre lo que escribo. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me he equivocado en algo? ¿Os ha indignado el comentario de x personaje? Tenéis todo el derecho del mundo a quejaros, gritarme o decir qué os ha gustado, pero, por favor, **decidme algo.** Un review es la forma que tenemos las fickers de saber si lo estamos haciendo bien; de otra manera, es como ir a ciegas._

 _ **Solo quiero saber que estáis ahí y que no escribo en balde**_ _._

* * *

 _Bueno, dicho esto... ¡nuevo capítulo, yeeey! Creo que este capítulo es todavía más decisivo para el destino de nuestras parejas, especialmente de Blinny y Dramione. Nottgood sale poco de nuevo, pero es la pareja más estable, así que creo que es mejor solucionar la vida de los demás._

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

 **Nuevos horizontes**

 **··Theo y Luna··**

Theo y Luna se alejaron de todo el gentío; caminaron cogidos de la mano hasta que solo se oía el suave movimiento del agua del lago y tenían a las estrellas por únicas compañeras.

Se tumbaron en un claro, la cabeza de Theo encima del estómago de Luna. Los dedos de ella jugueteaban con su pelo, sumiéndolo en un agradable estopor.

—Bueno, supongo que esto fue bonito mientras duró —suspiró Luna de repente.

Theo se incorporó de golpe y la miró sin comprender.

—¿Estás cortando conmigo? —preguntó, casi asustado por saber la respuesta.

Luna se incorporó también y parpadeó.

—¿Vas a seguir queriendo estar conmigo cuando volvamos a casa?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Sé que vivimos lejos, pero podemos quedar en algún sitio, o puedes visitarme en mi casa o yo ir a la tuya…

Luna sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Crees que tu padre aprobará nuestra relación? ¿Sabes quién es mi padre? —añadió.

En aquel momento, Theo lo entendió todo. Cogió las manos de Luna con delicadeza y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Mi padre puede irse al infierno, porque si no le gustas, está claro que algo malo pasa con él. Y tu padre… Bueno, todos tenemos nuestras manías. ―Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa ―. No voy a quererte menos porque tu padre sea algo raro.

Luna abrió mucho los ojos.

―¿Me quieres?

El muchacho se sonrojó.

―Creía que a estas alturas ya estaba más que claro ―dijo mientras arrancaba unas briznas de hierba.

De repente, sintió un peso encima que lo tumbó de golpe; era Luna, que lo besó con entusiasmo. Cuando se separaron, ella lo miró con una sonrisa tan radiante que podría haber iluminado toda Escocia.

―Yo también te quiero, Theodore.

 **··Ginny y Blaise··**

Una vez se adentraron en la profundidad del bosque, Ginny se abalanzó sobre Blaise como una fiera hambrienta; él respondió con el mismo entusiasmo, pasando las manos por su espalda descubierta. La pelirroja le quitó la chaqueta, que Blaise dejó caer al suelo. La cogió por las piernas y la levantó hasta pegarla contra un árbol, donde empezó a devorar su cuello. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando aquel momento, que lo único que existía ahora mismo en el mundo para él era el cuerpo que tenía pegado al suyo.

Cambiaron de postura: Blaise se tumbó en el suelo con la pelirroja encima. Levantó el vestido con la mano, mientras acariciaba su muslo. Mientras tanto, ella echaba mano de sus pantalones para desabrochar el botón y la cremallera. Con un movimiento rápido, el slytherin invirtió las posiciones, quedando él encima; Ginny enredó los tobillos alrededor de su cintura, dándole pleno acceso a su cuerpo y a sus braguitas color carne.

Oyeron unas voces cerca, por lo que Blaise se llevó un dedo a los labios. Se quedaron mirándose, con las respiraciones aceleradas, hasta que las voces se alejaron. Entonces, Blaise miró a su alrededor. Recordó que en aquel bosque había pasado buenos ratos con varias chicas.

Chicas que le eran completamente indiferentes. Volvió a mirar a Ginny.

‹‹No como ella››, pensó. Se quitó de encima de ella y se levantó, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora? —Ginny se incorporó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Creía que esto es lo que querías —dijo con sequedad.

Esta vez fue Blaise quién frunció el ceño. ¿De qué cojones hablaba? De repente, su cerebro dejó de estar embotado por el alcohol y se dio cuenta de cuál era el problema.

—Crees que _solo_ quiero acostarme contigo.

Ginny soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

—No, claro que no. Seguro que mañana me despiertas con el desayuno en la cama y un ramo de rosas, ¿verdad? No me mires como si no fuera verdad, Zabini; al final, lo único que queréis todos es follar.

Blaise inspiró hondo, incapaz de creer lo que iba a decir a continuación:

—Yo no. Yo quiero más que eso.

 **·· Hermione y Draco··**

Draco no tenía claro qué estaba pasando, pero ahora que Hermione parecía no odiarlo, no quería echarlo todo a perder otra vez, así que se limitó a seguirla en silencio hasta la tercera planta. Una vez allí, Hermione soltó su mano y se puso a caminar ―no muy grácilmente, la verdad― de arriba abajo por el pasillo.

―Granger, ¿qué haces? ―preguntó él.

―Shhh ―ordenó ella con expresión concentrada.

Así, después de la tercera vuelta, una puerta empezó a aparecerse en medio de la pared.

―¿¡Qué demonios…!?

―La Sala de los Menesteres ―anunció Hermione con ese tono que utilizaba cada vez que respondía a una pregunta en clase.

Se acercó a Draco y tiró de él para meterse dentro. Cuando entraron, Draco se quedó boquiabierto; había una cama enorme en el centro y… nada más. Miró a Hermione, pero eso solo hizo que la mandíbula se le desencajara aún más.

Ella se quitó el vestido por la cabeza con rapidez y lo dejó caer al suelo de cualquier forma. Draco tragó saliva al ver el sujetador y las braguitas negras de encaje que llevaba. De repente, ya no se sentía mareado por el alcohol. Hermione se acercó a él en lo que intentaba ser un contoneo sensual, pero que quedó en un traspié mareado por culpa de la cantidad ingente de whisky de fuego que había bebido.

La bruja fue acercándose a Draco, quien a la vez retrocedía hasta que sus piernas dieron contra la enorme cama. Se sentó en el borde y Hermione se sentó encima de él. La muchacha pasó una mano por su pelo ya no tan perfectamente peinado y susurró:

—Bésame, Draco.

Y como Draco tampoco tenía la voluntad necesaria para desobedecer esa orden, unió sus labios a los de ella con fiereza. Hermione no se quedó atrás, pues empezó a desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa de él mientras Draco acariciaba la parte baja de su espalda y la pegaba todavía más a su cuerpo.

Con un movimiento rápido, colocó a Hermione con la espalda pegada al colchón mientras besaba lentamente su cuello. La muchacha gimió mientras pasaba las manos por la espalda de él y clavaba las uñas en su carne. Draco se deshizo de la camisa y de los pantalones con urgencia y volvió a la labor de besar cada centímetro de la piel de Hermione. Por Merlín, hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de cuánto quería poder hacer aquello.

Hermione arqueó ligeramente la espalda y se desabrochó el sujetador. Draco gimió al ver sus pechos desnudos, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado, porque Hermione se lanzó otra vez a por sus labios. El rubio acarició con los dedos el valle entre sus pechos antes de recorrer el mismo camino con los labios y la lengua. Se metió el pezón izquierdo, completamente endurecido, en la boca y empezó a chuparlo lentamente; los gemidos de Hermione eran como música para sus oídos.

Sin abandonar sus pechos, deslizó una mano lentamente hacia abajo, pero cuando llegó a la costura de sus braguitas, esa hija de perra llamada conciencia lo detuvo.

‹‹¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quiere?››.

—Mierda —masculló él. Levantó la mirada—. ¿Hermione?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Quieres que… que siga? —preguntó, maldiciendo una y mil veces el repentino arrebato de caballerosidad que lo había invadido.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos brillantes; se mordió el labio inferior mientras asentía con la cabeza y soltaba una risita.

‹‹Joder››, pensó Draco. ‹‹Está borracha››.

Por supuesto, ya sabía que Hermione se había bebido el equivalente al Lago Negro en whiskey, pero no se le había ocurrido que puede que estuvieran en aquellas circunstancias porque ella no estaba en posesión de sus plenas facultades.

Entonces Draco tomó la decisión más altruista y estúpida de su vida: se apartó, dejándose caer en la cama al lado de Hermione. Se cubrió los ojos con la mano y resopló.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, arrastrando las palabras.

Draco la miró de reojo.

—Que no quiero que perdamos la virginidad así —confesó.

Ya estaba, ya lo había dicho.

Hermione lo miró sin comprender, pero entonces estalló en carcajadas.

—Espera… Entonces… ¿eres virgen? —preguntó cuando la risa le permitió respirar.

El muchacho la fulminó con la mirada, gravemente ofendido.

—¡Tú también y yo no me río de ti!

—¡Pero tú eres el gran Draco Malfoy! ¡Todo el colegio habla de tus grandes… hazañas! —exclamó ella.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que la gente invente cosas; simplemente opté por no desmentir nada.

Hermione volvió a estallar en carcajadas mientras Draco se levantaba de la cama en busca de su ropa. Cogió su camisa y se acercó a Hermione; la envolvió con ella y abrochó los primeros botones, intentando no fijarse demasiado en lo que había debajo.

—Entonces ¿no vas a acostarte conmigo hoy? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Soy muchas cosas, pero no me aprovecho de chicas borrachas.

—No estoy borracha —dijo Hermione, cruzándose de brazos. Parecía una niña pequeña con un berrinche.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y la miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

—No, claro que no, Granger. Venga —Le tendió una mano—, vamos a tu habitación, anda.

Hermione se levantó, pero al tercer paso estuvo a punto de caerse, así que Draco optó por cambiar de plan: la cogió en brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la enorme cama. Mucho mejor y más rápido que pasearse con una Hermione Granger medio en pelotas y completamente borracha por el castillo.

Ya en la cama, Hermione se acercó a él y se acomodó contra su pecho. Draco pasó una mano por su espalda y la acercó más a su cuerpo, aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

—Al final serás buena persona, Draco —musitó Hermione antes de dormirse.

 **··El día siguiente, habitación de Ginevra Weasley··**

Ginny despertó con un dolor de cabeza importante. Se quedó en la cama, inmóvil, hasta que la resaca le permitió moverse. Los eventos de la noche anterior la asaltaron de pronto. Recordó que ella y Blaise habían venido a su habitación (había sido bastante gracioso ver sus esfuerzos por subir la rampa que conducía a la habitación de las chicas) y se habían acostado juntos, pero no habían hecho otra cosa que dormir.

Sonrió.

Hasta que palpó la cama y vio que estaba sola.

Borró la sonrisa de golpe. ¿De verdad había sido tan estúpida como para creer sus palabras? Se cubrió los ojos con la mano.

Ella era el tipo de chica a la que todos deseaban, pero de la que nadie se enamoraba.

Un portazo la sobresaltó y, justo después de que se incorporara de golpe, las cortinas de su cama se descorrieron, dejando ver a un Blaise Zabini con los pantalones arrugados y la camisa abrochada de cualquier forma, que sonreía mientras intentaba sujetar con una mano una bandeja repleta de comida.

Ginny enarcó una ceja.

―¿Me has traído el desayuno a la cama?

―Falta el ramo de rosas, pero no podía cargar con todo a la vez. Venga, aparta, que me muero de hambre ―dijo él, sentándose en la cama.

―Eh… ¿Ginny? ―dijo una voz.

Blaise y Ginny se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas. Por un momento, los dos habían olvidado que Ginny dormía con cuatro chicas más.

―Estas no estaban aquí anoche ―susurró Blaise, mirando a Ginny de reojo―. ¿No tenéis hambre, chicas? El desayuno ya está servido en el Comedor ―sugirió en voz alta, levantándose y señalando la puerta con la cabeza.

Cuatro chicas con el pelo revuelto y cara de necesitar urgentemente un café salieron en fila del dormitorio, no sin antes echar vistazos furtivos al slytherin.

―¡Es Blaise Zabini! ―susurró una mientras se iba, mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

Casi se da un golpe contra el marco de la puerta.

―Parece que tienes un club de fans ―señaló Ginny en tono mordaz.

Blaise sonrió con vanidad, acercando su rostro al de ella.

―Pero solo tú puedes tener acceso en primicia al producto ―dijo, señalando su cuerpo.

Dicho esto, le guiñó un ojo, a lo que ella respondió dándole un golpe que casi lo tira de la cama.

―Venga, come y calla ―replicó, metiendo un bollo en su boca.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Blaise dejó la bandeja en el suelo y se tumbó en la cama.

―¿Quién te ha dado permiso para quedarte? ―inquirió ella con una sonrisa ladeada.

―¿Sabes que eres muy bipolar? ―respondió él.

―¿Y tú que a veces eres un creído insoportable? ―replicó ella.

Blaise soltó una carcajada.

―¿Solo a veces?

―Hoy me he despertado generosa. Pero no te acostumbres.

―¡Joder. estamos hechos el uno para el otro! ―Blaise la cogió por la cintura y tiró de Ginny hasta que estuvo encima de él.

―Aunque es más probable que acabemos matándonos ―suspiró ella.

Ginny lo besó de forma lenta y sensual, saboreando la mezcla de chocolate y café que había quedado en sus labios. Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que finalmente Ginny se separó con bastante reticencia.

―Venga, Zabini, que tenemos que ordenar nuestros baúles. ―Tiró de él, pero se resistía a levantarse―. Vale, pues quédate aquí. ―Se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaba a recoger todas sus cosas.

Blaise la observaba con una sonrisa. Le encantaba cómo su melena de fuego se movía de aquí para allá y cómo intentaba sujetarse algunos mechones detrás de las orejas sin mucho éxito.

―Bueno, ¿cuándo me presentas a tus padres? Formalmente, claro. Es inevitable no reconocer esos pelos color zanahoria donde quiera que vayan… ―bromeó.

Ginny se detuvo y lo miró con expresión divertida.

―Aún no me has pedido que salga contigo formalmente ¿y ya quieres conocer a mis padres?

Blaise enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

―Así que eres una chica chapada a la antigua… ―Se encogió de hombros―. Bien. ―Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella. Ginny tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, pues el chico le sacaba una cabeza―. Ginevra Weasley, ¿quieres salir conmigo y hacer enfadar así a la mitad de tu familia y amigos?

Ginny se quedó pensando.

―Eso ya puedo hacerlo yo solita ―argumentó con una sonrisa inocente.

Blaise se acercó más a ella y deslizó las manos por su cintura.

―¿Y qué me dices de romper los moldes sobre Slytherin y Gryffindor? Sería muy egoísta por tu parte no querer colaborar para arreglar nuestras diferencias… ¡Por no hablar de lo buena pareja que hacemos! ―prosiguió ―. Reconoce que seríamos la pareja más atractiva de todo Hogwarts. Puedo venir a visitarte el año que viene para que puedas dar envidia a los de primero con el novio tan guapo que tienes…

Ginny pasó las manos por detrás de su cuello.

―Todo sea por dar envidia ―respondió. Acercó sus labios a los de él, pero justo cuando él inclinaba la cabeza para besarla, ella se apartó con una sonrisa―. Vete ya o llegarás tarde.

Blaise se marchó de allí meneando la cabeza.

―Hubieras sido una Slytherin perfecta, pelirroja.

 **··El día siguiente, Sala de los Menesteres··**

El despertar de Hermione fue como salir de una ensoñación. Al principio, lo único que percibió fue lo mullida que era la cama. Sonrió; estaba en la gloria. ‹‹No recordaba que mi cama fuera tan cómoda››, pensó.

Entonces, intentó moverse y notó dos cosas.

La primera fue el terrible dolor de cabeza que la asaltó de golpe. Gimió. ¿Por qué tenía le dolía tanto?

La segunda cosa que notó fue que tenía _algo_ que la sujetaba por la cintura.

Y recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Con infinito cuidado, se dio la vuelta hasta quedar boca arriba. Levantó la sábana lentamente, temiendo qué podía encontrarse debajo. Suspiró con alivio cuando vio que llevaba una camisa negra y las bragas puestas.

‹‹Espera. Yo no llevaba ninguna camisa anoche››, fue el absurdo pero revelador pensamiento que la asaltó.

Volvió a mirar, reparando esta vez en el brazo que la rodeaba. Giró la cabeza, solo para observar a un Draco Malfoy dormido y sin ropa. Levantó la sábana por tercera vez, esta vez para comprobar con alivio que él llevaba los pantalones puestos.

Draco sonrió, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

―No, no hicimos nada anoche, si es eso lo que te estás preguntando.

Hermione dio un salto de sorpresa cuando oyó la voz del chico. Se tapó hasta el cuello, roja como un tomate. El brazo de él seguía alrededor de su cintura.

―Buenos días ―murmuró ella.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

―¿Tienes frío? ―inquirió, enarcando una ceja―. Anoche no tenías tanta vergüenza… ―insinuó, acercándose más a Hermione.

La muchacha suspiró.

―¿Hice mucho el ridículo? ―preguntó; los recuerdos estaban bastante borrosos y fragmentados. No tenía muchas ganas de saber la respuesta.

Draco la liberó de su abrazo y se incorporó ligeramente. Hermione no pudo evitar que los ojos se le fueran hacia su torso desnudo. Sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente y se obligó a centrarse en sus ojos grises.

Él se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativo.

―Bueno, en una escala de uno a Longbottom haciendo explotar su caldero después de haber metido solo dos ingredientes… Un cinco. ―Sonrió ―. No está mal.

Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzada. Separó los dedos y miró a Draco a través del hueco entre ellos.

―Gracias, por cierto ―musitó.

―¿Por qué?

La muchacha se incorporó, cruzando los brazos delante del pecho.

―Por no hacerme caso.

―Ah, por no aprovecharme de la situación. ―Se encogió de hombros―. La verdad es que no lo hice porque das bastante miedo cuando estás enfadada. Ya tuve bastante con una amenaza, no quiero que la cumplas.

Hermione rio.

―Te gusta mortificarme, ¿verdad?

―Qué quieres que te diga. No me seleccionaron para Slytherin por mi bondad.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato. Aquella situación era surrealista: los dos solos, en una cama en la Sala de los Menesteres y medio desnudos, después de haber pasado la noche juntos y casi haberse acostado.

―Creo que deberíamos vestirnos… ―sugirió ella.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

―Bueno, esa camisa es mía, así que… ―Hermione puso los ojos en blanco―. Hermione ―De pronto, su semblante se había puesto serio ―, ¿no crees que tenemos que hablar?

Ella volvió a sentarse; se abrazó a sus piernas y apoyó el mentón en las rodillas.

―Cuando hablé con Astoria, me di cuenta de que me gusta tanto tenerlo todo bajo control y me creo tan inteligente, que no acepto todo lo que no se ajuste a mis esquemas ―dijo―. Tendría que haberte escuchado. Pero tú tendrías que habérmelo contado desde un principio ―añadió.

―Lo sé y lo siento. A decir verdad, no esperaba enamorarte de ti. ―Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que Hermione ni se sonrojó, pero sí sonrió―. Por Merlín, para dos personas tan inteligentes como nosotros, se nos da de miedo actuar como tontos.

Hermione rio.

―Creo que incluso se podría decir que tenemos un talento especial para eso. ―Se miraron―. Creo que hemos llegado a un punto de no retorno. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ―preguntó, mordiéndose el labio.

―¿Sabías que el día que me lanzaste por los aires tenía un discurso preparado para declararme? ―Draco sonrió―. La verdad es que soy un arrogante insoportable. Me gusta hacerte enfadar por el simple placer de discutir contigo. Y probablemente tengas que acogerme en tu casa cuando mi padre se entere de esto ―bromeó.

―Espero que eso no fuera tu discurso, porque no sabes venderte muy bien, la verdad ―replicó Hermione con sorna.

―A lo que vengo es que, si aceptas estar conmigo, no todo van a ser flores y bombones ―explicó él.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos. ¿En qué momento, lugar o circunstancia se había enamorado de él? Ni lo sabía. Pero ahora ya estaba metida hasta el cuello.

Y no quería echarse atrás.

Se acercó a él, quien cambió de postura para sujetarla entre sus brazos.

―¿Cuándo ha sido fácil? ―replicó.

― _Touché_ ―concedió él antes de besarla lentamente.

Hermione pasó una pierna por encima de él y se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron mientras ella metía los dedos en su pelo y Draco por dentro de su camisa.

―Creo que si no paramos ya, querré terminar lo que empezamos anoche ―murmuró él con voz ronca al cabo de un rato.

―Sí. ―Hermione carraspeó―. Menos mal que ordené mi baúl ayer; creo que llegamos un poco tarde.

―¿Ayer, Granger? ―preguntó él con escepticismo.

Hermione se quitó la camisa de espaldas a él, pero giró la cabeza para fulminarlo con la mirada.

―Vale, hace dos días ―admitió, lanzándole la prenda de ropa.

Draco se deleitó con la visión de sus curvas y su espalda desnuda. Hermione se vistió y se giró a mirarlo, pero frunció el ceño cuando lo vio todavía semi-desnudo.

―¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿Es que no quieres volver a casa o qué?

―¿Es que uno ya no puede mirar a su novia desnuda o qué? ―se defendió él, sonriendo. Se levantó de un salto y se puso la camisa, pero la dejó desabrochada. Ante la mirada crítica de Hermione, añadió―: Esto ya no puede parecer más evidente de lo que ya parece ―Señaló las pintas que llevaban ambos―. Así por lo menos damos material para un chisme que durará años.

Los dos chicos salieron de la Sala de los Menesteres y se dieron un beso antes de despedirse.

* * *

 _En los próximos capítulos, veremos cómo reaccionan los diferentes padres a las relaciones de sus hijos ;) También aviso de que esta historia está llegando a su fin... He estado planificando los próximos capítulos y, si todo sale según lo previsto, el fic tendrá **18 capítulos**. Solo quedan 4 para que la historia termine._

 _Un beso y gracias por los reviews,_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	15. Sorpresas

_¡Como prometí, actualización en una semana exacta! Ok, sé que para mis lectoras del otro lado del charco todavía es lunes, pero como en Escocia es la 1:05, me he permitido este pequeño capricho :)_

 _Este capítulo es Dramione-pov y bastante menos "emocionante", pero los capítulos de transición también son importantes :)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

 **Sorpresas**

 **··Draco··**

Cuando Draco llegó a su dormitorio, Crabbe y Goyle ya se habían marchado, Theo estaba sentado tranquilamente sobre su baúl y Blaise movía su varita de aquí allá para que sus cosas se guardaran solas en el suyo.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando al rubio. Theo enarcó una ceja y sonrió al ver las pintas que traía Draco.

―Ni se te ocurra ―advirtió Draco mientras se quitaba la ropa y se ponía algo limpio.

―¿Qué? ―se quejó Theo―. No es como si fuera a mencionar que hueles a Gryffindor desde aquí…

―Si fuera solo eso… ―añadió Blaise―. Tío, necesitas una ducha.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

―Habla el que tiene hojas secas por el pelo. ¿Hiciste mucho ejercicio anoche en el bosque, Blaise? ―inquirió, divertido.

Blaise sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

―Yo he oído que había alguien durmiendo en la habitación de Ginny Weasley… ―añadió Theo como si nada mientras se miraba las uñas.

Blaise paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Theo completamente serio.

―¿Cómo coño puedes enterarte siempre de todo? En serio, a veces das miedo.

Cuando terminaron de recoger, se dirigieron al patio central, donde casi todos los alumnos estaban ya despidiéndose de sus compañeros. Algunos hasta lloraban. Empezó a buscar entre la multitud una cabeza castaña despeinada, pero Blaise encontró una melena pelirroja antes.

Los tres chicos se acercaron a sus novias. (Era un poco extraño llamar a Hermione ‹‹su novia››, perro empezaba a cogerle el gusto).

Blaise se acercó a Ginny, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, esta advirtió en voz baja:

―Llámame ‹‹nena›› y te crucio.

―¿Necesitas algo, Zabini? ―preguntó Ron, mirando con desconfianza lo cerca que estaba de su hermana.

―Ya empezamos… ―musitó Ginny.

Blaise sonrió ampliamente.

―¿Qué pasa, no puedo saludar a mi novia? ―La Comadreja se quedó con la boca abierta de una forma tan patética que Draco estuvo a punto de reírse de él, pero se contuvo al ver la mirada de advertencia de Hermione. Blaise alargó una mano―. ¿Sin rencores, vale?

Ron cerró la boca por fin; su rostro se había encendido. Miró alternativamente a su hermana y al slytherin.

―Joder, Ginny. ¿No había más gente en el colegio? ¿Alguien de Ravenclaw, por ejemplo? ―exclamó.

Draco sonrió con malicia. Era su momento de intervenir; miró a Hermione.

―¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?

Hermione enrojeció, pero antes de que dijera nada, Ron levantó las manos.

―No quiero saber nada ―dijo―. No sé qué demonios le pasa al mundo últimamente, pero me da igual.

Dicho esto, cogió sus cosas y se marchó al tren como si un par de dementores lo persiguieran. El resto del grupo se miraron entre ellos y estallaron en carcajadas.

―Podríais haber empezado a salir hace varios años. Nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas broncas ―suspiró Neville.

Draco y Blaise se miraron entre ellos.

―Sentimos… bueno, todo ―se disculpó Draco.

―Sí, tío. Lamentamos haber robado tu sapo en quinto año ―añadió Blaise.

Neville parpadeó.

―Espera, ¿fuisteis vosotros? ¡Estuve un mes buscando a Trevor! ―se quejó.

―Bueno, lo importante es que lo volvió a aparecer ―dijo Blaise, palmeando la espalda del chico.

Una vez en el tren, los gryffindor (y Luna) se fueron por una parte y los slytherin por otra. Antes de separarse, Draco sujetó a Hermione por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Esta sonrió.

―¿Nos vemos cuando lleguemos? ―sugirió Draco. Ella asintió antes de meterse en su compartimento.

―¿Cómo creéis que se lo tomarán vuestros padres? ―preguntó Pansy una vez se hubieron sentado.

―Mi madre lo único que lamentará es que los Weasley no son ricos. ―Blaise se encogió de hombros. Miró a Draco de reojo―. Al menos Ginny es sangre pura ―añadió―. No creo que oponga gran resistencia.

―Mi padre… ―Theo se removió en su asiento, ligeramente incómodo―. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo reaccionará. Pero más le vale aceptarlo rápido, porque es lo que hay.

―No sé por qué escena pagaría más por ver: si a tu padre conociendo a Lunática o a Lunática _y_ a su padre ―señaló Blaise entre risas.

―Vuelve a llamarla Lunática y no tendrás lengua con la que besar a Ginevra ―advirtió Theo, completamente serio.

―Relájate, Theo. Ya sabes que este bocazas siempre tiene que decir tonterías. Creo que está grabado en su ADN ―intervino Pansy, quitándole importancia al asunto.

―Sí, perdona, tío ―se disculpó Blaise―. ¿Y tú? ―Miró a Pansy―. ¿Crees que tus padres se enfadarán?

La morena se quedó pensando.

―Supongo que al principio sí, pero en cuanto recuerden la herencia que le dejará Sirius Black a Harry, se lo replantearán.

Eso era cierto; Potter vivía con su padrino, Sirius Black, y daba la casualidad de que era el último de los Black y, por lo tanto, inmensamente rico. Y los Parkinson nunca harían ascos a un pretendiente con una cuenta en Gringotts tan cuantiosa.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Todos miraron a Draco. Este apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Iba a meterse en serios problemas cuando sus padres se enteraran de que estaba saliendo con una ‹‹sangre sucia››. En realidad, el mayor problema era su padre; su madre puede que no estuviera muy contenta, pero Draco era su hijo y siempre había querido lo mejor para él. Si convencía a su madre para que lo apoyara, su padre no tendría otra que aceptarlo.

No iba a dejar a Hermione porque él lo quisiera.

―¿Alguno puede acogerme en su casa si mi padre me echa? ―preguntó con sorna.

―Mi madre y yo nos vamos de vacaciones mañana ―dijo Blaise.

―Dudo mucho que mi padre quiera enemistarse con el tuyo, especialmente ahora que son socios… ―se excusó Theo.

―A mi casa puedes venir ―dijo Pansy―, pero no te prometo que no intente casarnos antes de que te vayas. Ya sabes la obsesión que tiene por unir a nuestras familias y todo eso. ―La muchacha resopló.

Draco miró a sus amigos con la boca abierta.

―Chicos, que era broma, joder. No creo que mi padre sea capaz de… ―Al ver la cara de escepticismo de Pansy, calló―. Vale, sí, puede ser muy cabrón cuando se lo propone. Pero, como ha dicho Theo, es lo que hay. Y ahora hablemos de otra cosa, que me estáis deprimiendo.

 **··Hermione··**

Hermione pasó el viaje de vuelta a casa con un sentimiento de opresión en el pecho y mariposas en el estómago. Por una parte, la entristecía haber terminado ya su etapa en Hogwarts; sin duda, habían sido los mejores años de su vida. Pero, por otra, sentía una gran emoción al pensar en lo que le depararía el futuro. El encanto de lo desconocido la llamaba, y ella estaba dispuesta a entregarse a su abrazo.

De todos los posibles escenarios, lo que menos hubiera esperado es salir de Hogwarts con novio. Y mucho menos todavía que ese novio fuera Draco Malfoy.

Sonrió inconscientemente.

―Un galeón por tus pensamientos ―dijo Harry, devolviéndola de golpe a la realidad.

―Está pensando en cierto rubio de ojos grises; no es que sea muy difícil de adivinar. ―Ginny miró a Harry con una sonrisa ladeada―. Me debes un galeón.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

―Mi vida no se centra en él ahora que estamos juntos ―protestó.

Harry se subió las gafas y miró a Hermione con una ceja enarcada.

―¿Pero estabas pensando en él, a que sí?

―No sonreirá tanto cuando su padre se entere ―refunfuñó Ron.

Hermione torció el gesto. Era cierto. Tendría que tener mucho tacto cuando hablara con su padre sobre Draco; la última (y única) vez que ambos se habían visto, Draco no estaba precisamente en su mejor momento.

―¿Por qué no lo superas de una vez? ―dijo Hermione, sin poder contenerse. Ron la miró con sorpresa―. Voy a seguir con él, te guste o no, así que puedes elegir seguir enfadado o pasar página.

Quería mucho a Ron: llevaban siendo amigos desde que entraron en Hogwarts; pero no podía dejar que condicionara su vida.

Ron frunció el ceño y se puso a mirar por la ventana, pero no dijo nada. Harry le hizo un gesto a Hermione con la cabeza para que lo dejara estar; a Ron solo había que darle tiempo.

Lenta pero inexorablemente, el tren se acercó a su destino. Cuando frenó, Hermione cogió su baúl y bajó al andén. Abrazó a todo el mundo, prometiendo enviarles una carta en cuanto pudiera.

―Tenemos que montar una fiesta en dos semanas para celebrar las extraordinarias notas que seguro que sacas, ¿eh? ― hizo prometer Ginny a Hermione.

Una vez se hubo despedido de todos, empezó a buscar una cabeza rubia entre la multitud. Se puso de puntillas, pero estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás cuando sintió que una mano rozaba su cadera.

―¿Buscabas a alguien? ―susurró una voz en su oreja.

Hermione sonrió antes de girarse y encontrarse con unos ojos grises y una sonrisa ladeada. Le devolvió la sonrisa, pero entonces recordó dónde estaban; miró a su alrededor, alarmada.

―Mis padres siempre esperan al principio del andén. Todo este alboroto les parece vulgar. ―Draco respondió a sus pensamientos―. Estamos a salvo de momento ―dijo antes de inclinarse y besarla.

Hermione pasó las manos por su cuello y se acercó más a él, profundizando el beso. Los labios de Draco sabían a despedida, aunque no definitiva, afortunadamente.

―Te escribiré en cuanto pueda ―prometió Hermione cuando se separaron.

―Creo que al final tendré que comprarme uno de esos chismes que utilizan los muggles para hablar… ¿Cómo demonios se llaman?

― _Móviles_ ―respondió Hermione, riendo. Le dio un golpe suave en el hombro―. Dentro de poco te veremos con chándal y deportivas ―bromeó.

Draco puso cara que había herido su orgullo.

―¡Antes me corto una mano!

Ambos rieron, pero cuando se hizo el silencio, se miraron, dubitativos. Tocaba decirse adiós, pero ninguno quería hacerlo.

―Bueno… ―dijo Hermione, mordiéndose el labio―. Creo que debería ir a buscar a mis padres. Seguro que se están preguntado dónde estoy.

Draco asintió. Le dio un último beso antes de coger sus cosas y dirigirse a la salida. Allí, justo al lado de la puerta, Hermione pudo distinguir un par de cabezas rubias. Le deseó suerte a su novio; la necesitaría.

 **~ · · · ~**

―A ver si lo he entendido…

Hermione contuvo el suspiro exasperado que estaba a punto de escapar por sus labios.

―Estás saliendo con un chico ―continuó su padre.

―Exacto ―confirmó Hermione.

―Pero no con uno cualquiera: con Draco Malfoy ―añadió él.

―Sí, papá. Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma que la última vez que me lo preguntaste. Y la antepenúltima.

Adam Granger miró a su hija con descrédito antes de girarse hacia su mujer.

―¿¡Pero tú entiendes esto!? ―exclamó.

Margaret abrió la boca, pero la cerró y miró, indecisa, a su marido y luego a su hija.

―Desde luego, ha sido toda una sorpresa…

―¿¡Una sorpresa!? ¡Está saliendo con el matón del colegio! ―Adam miró a su hija―. ¡No te criamos para ser tan tonta!

Hermione apretó los labios y miró a su padre con resentimiento. Lo que había dicho sobre Draco era verdad (no valía la pena negarlo; les había escrito demasiadas cartas, indignada por esto u otro que había hecho él), pero que la llamara tonta… Eso era otra historia.

―No me criasteis para tomar decisiones como si fuera una niña ingenua, papá. Sé perfectamente lo que me hago.

―Ja, eso dicen todos ―espetó él.

Hermione se levantó y se cruzó de brazos, desafiante.

―Llevamos media hora con la misma conversación, papá. He intentado explicarte mis razones, pero no quieres escucharme. ―Las lágrimas de impotencia amenazaban con salir, pero Hermione se contuvo―. Así que podemos seguir discutiendo o puedes darle una oportunidad ―dijo.

Un silencio espeso cayó entre los tres. Ninguno de los tres habló durante un buen rato.

Hasta que llamaron al timbre.

―Ya voy yo ―carraspeó su madre.

Hermione volvió a sentarse con un bufido. Desvió la mirada para no tener que enfrentarse a la mirada moralista de su padre.

―¿Hermione? ―llamó su madre. Su voz tenía un matiz extraño―. Es para ti.

Hermione fue a la puerta, pero se quedó congelada en el sitio al ver quién había llamado al timbre.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―exclamó.

Draco, con la misma ropa que llevaba el día anterior y cara de haber dormido poco, esbozó una sonrisa tensa.

―Mi padre me ha echado de casa. No tengo adónde ir.

* * *

 _RT si crees que esto le ha pasado a Draco por bocazas :')_

 _Bueno, ahora vienen las malas noticias... No sé cuándo volveré a actualizar. Os cuento mi planning de las próximas dos semanas:_

 _06/12: Examen y cena de clase._

 _07/12: Escribir un essay._

 _08:12: Estudiar._

 _09/12: Examen._

 _10-11/12: Viaje a Newcastle a visitar a una amiga._

 _12/12: Escribir un essay._

 _13/12: Viaje a Dublín._

 _14-16/12: Salir con mis amigos, aprovechar los últimos días en Edimburgo, preparar la maleta._

 _17/12: Volver a España._

 _En resumen, que entre exámenes, vida social y reunirme con mi familia y amigos, no sé cuándo podré escribir. Lo siento, pero, como bien sabéis, las fickers también tenemos vida (desgraciadamente ¿? ajajajaj), así que haré lo que pueda, pero tampoco pienso obligarme a sentarme y escribir. Me quedan pocos días en Edimburgo y quiero no preocuparme por nada que no sea aprovechar al máximo este tiempo. Con un poco de suerte, estos próximos dos días podré escribir algo, pero tampoco prometo nada._

 _¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo y los reviews! Love y'all._

 _MrsDarfoy_

 _P.D:_ ** _¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?_**


	16. Ser padre no es fácil

**_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD_** _(con mucho retraso)_ ** _Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO_** _(con un poco de retraso)_ ** _!_**

 ** _Espero que hayáis pasado unas felices fiestas_** _*corazoncitos*_

 _Y con la llegada de una época tan bonita del año, llega MrsDarfoy con un nuevo capítulo ;) Draco y Hermione vuelven a escenario (lo siento, shippers de las demás parejas). Veremos cómo se desenvuelve Draco en casa de los Granger..._

 _ **Nota:** Este capítulo no está dividido por puntos de vista, como los anteriores, sino que he optado por mezclar un poco los pensamientos de todos los personajes que salen. Tranquilas, que todo queda bastante claro :)_

 _Y ya me callo y os dejo leer._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

 **Ser padre no es fácil**

―¡Me da igual, no lo quiero aquí!

―¡Quieres hacer el favor de hablar más bajo!

Hermione se encogía más y más con cada susurro a voces de sus padres. Draco estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá, con expresión impertérrita. Él estaba más acostumbrado a oír gritos en su casa. No por su madre, ella siempre decía que una dama nunca levantaba la voz, sino por su padre, que siempre encontraba motivos para gritarle.

Ella alargó la mano y estrechó con cariño la de él, sacándolo de los turbios pensamientos en los que se había sumido. Draco esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

―No tendría que haber venido. Lo siento ―dijo.

Hermione negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

―No hagas caso a mi padre. Ya sabes lo que dicen: perro ladrador, poco mordedor. ―Draco la miró sin comprender, haciendo que ella riera. A veces se le olvidaba lo cerrado al exterior que era el mundo mágico.

―En el fondo lo entiendo: a mí tampoco me gustaría que el novio de dos días de mi hija se presentara en casa, sin un lugar donde caerse muerto. ―Soltó una risotada amarga―. Tendría que haberle pedido dinero a Blaise…

Hermione suspiró. Era increíble que justamente la influencia que tenían los Malfoy fuera también una cruz; ninguno de los padres de los amigos de Draco se atrevía a acoger a Draco y correr el riesgo de enfrentarse a Lucius Malfoy. Draco había probado con el señor Nott, los Goyle, los Crabbe y la señora Zabini, pero los tres últimos habían argumentado que no podían acogerlo porque se iban (cosa que Draco sabía que en algunos casos no era cierta) y, en el caso del señor Nott, le había dicho abiertamente que él no pensaba meterse en una guerra padre-hijo.

Los pasos de los padres de Hermione interrumpieron lo que fuera que ella quería decir a continuación. La muchacha tragó saliva al observar la expresión impenetrable de su padre. Lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Draco, pero este miraba al frente. Sus manos seguían enlazadas, cosa que Adam no observó con buenos ojos. Aun así, ninguno de los dos se soltó.

Margaret carraspeó.

―¿Qué te parece si te das una ducha y te cambias de ropa, Draco? Seguro que _Adam_ ―Lanzó una mirada significativa a su marido― puede prestarte algo de cuando era más joven y estaba más delgado.

El padre de Hermione soltó un gemido ofendido.

―Yo estoy igual que siempre ―gruñó.

―Pues tu barriga no opina lo mismo ―replicó su mujer, empujándolo por los hombros para que fuera a buscar algo que prestarle al chico.

Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio apenas audible. Al parecer, era su madre quien había ganado la discusión. Adam Granger podía parecer muy testarudo, pero siempre cedía ante su esposa. Mejor para todos ―bueno, menos para su padre.

Hermione se levantó, tirando del brazo de Draco.

―Ven, te acompaño.

A medida que subían las escaleras, Draco iba fijándose en todos los rincones de la casa. Desde las fotos en la repisa de la chimenea hasta las paredes de un amarillo pastel, todo denotaba lo cálida y acogedora que era aquella casa. No podía rivalizar en nada con su mansión, pero allí todo era demasiado aséptico.

Ahora se daba cuenta.

Pasaron por delante de la habitación de Hermione. Draco se detuvo y echó un vistazo al interior. La habitación se componía por una cama en el centro, una mesilla de noche, un armario (que Draco estaba seguro que no tendría ni la mitad de ropa si por Hermione fuera) y tres estanterías repletas de libros. Muchos libros.

―Sabía que eras una rata de biblioteca, no que los _devorabas_ ―señaló―. Seguro que terminarás arruinando a tus padres.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

―Estás a una queja más sobre mis hábitos de lectura de dormir en el jardín ―amenazó.

Hermione lo guio hasta la última puerta del pasillo, el baño. No era muy grande ni nuevo ―no comparado con su casa, por supuesto―, pero era todo lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

―Si necesitas cualquier cosa, estaré en mi habitación.

Draco se giró y la miró. Ella lucía una sonrisa cálida en el rostro, mezclada con un poco de lástima ―no una muy evidente, pero sí la justa para que Draco se diera cuenta. Se había presentado en su casa apenas un día después de que Hermione contara a sus padres que estaban juntos y ahora tenía que soportar la discusión con ellos sobre su relación ―esto no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero lo intuía―, además de acogerlo y dar la cara por él.

―Gracias ―susurró.

A pesar de que empezaba a conocerlo realmente, Hermione seguía sin acostumbrarse a no ver al Draco pasota y altivo al que estaba acostumbrada.

―Venga, métete en la ducha ―dijo esta, empujándolo.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa pícara, pero justo cuando abrió la boca para replicar con un ‹‹¿Quieres acompañarme?›› o algo por el estilo, alguien carraspeó notablemente. Era el señor Granger, que traía la ropa para Draco.

Se la tendió sin decir palabra y, tras lanzar una mirada de advertencia a su hija, se fue escaleras abajo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

―No sé si ha sido buena idea venir ―reflexionó Draco ―. Me da miedo no salir vivo de esta.

―Tranquilo, si Harry sobrevivió a siete años con Snape, tú puedes con mi padre. ―Hermione le guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Hermione volvió a su habitación y cogió un libro para pasar el rato mientras el rubio se duchaba, pero no consiguió pasar de la cuarta línea. Si por ella fuera, iría inmediatamente a hablar con los Malfoy y reprocharles a gritos lo malos padres que eran, pero sabía que lo único que conseguiría sería empeorar la situación. No, era Draco quien debía decidir qué hacer respecto a ellos.

Seguía en sus cavilaciones cuando oyó que la puerta del baño se abría. ‹‹O él se ducha muy rápido o yo pienso demasiado››, pensó.

―Ni se te ocurra reírte, Granger ―advirtió Draco desde el pasillo.

Cuando apareció en la puerta su habitación, a Hermione casi se le cae la mandíbula inferior. Pese a que la ropa de su padre era de cuando el hombre pesaba quince quilos menos, seguía siendo enorme para el esbelto cuerpo de Draco. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros con las rodillas medio desgastadas y una camiseta blanca con el logo de _Guns N' Roses_ , recuerdo de la época pre-mozartiana de su padre. Después de haberlo visto siete años con uniforme o traje negro ―siempre negro, qué manía tenían los ricos con el negro ―, verlo con esa ropa lo hacía parecer mucho más joven y más… normal. Más mundano.

Pero lo mejor era su cara de evidente incomodidad. Hermione se mordió el labio para no reír.

―Estás… muy guapo ―dijo finalmente.

―Tú cíñete a estudiar y déjanos las mentiras a los demás ―replicó él, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Era evidente que se sentía extraño con aquella ropa. Hermione dudaba mucho que su piel hubiera tocado nunca una tela de tan ‹‹mala›› calidad.

―Anda, vamos a cenar.

Cuando bajaron, los señores Granger estaban terminando de poner los cubiertos en la mesa. Margaret se giró hacia los jóvenes.

―¡Ah, veo que la ropa no te está tan mal del todo! ―rio―. Espero que te guste la ternera asada.

―Por supuesto, señora. En mi casa me han enseñado a comer de todo.

―Seguro que sí ―respondió el señor Granger con todo el sarcasmo que pudo.

Draco se limitó a sonreír, y cuando Hermione lo miró con escepticismo, susurró:

―¿Qué? ―se excusó―. Es lo que la gente de clase media dice en estas situaciones, ¿a que sí?

Se sentaron a la mesa. Hermione se situó rápidamente entre Draco y su padre, dejando a su novio al lado de su madre, que tenía un carácter mucho más amistoso con el chico. Se sirvieron la comida y, cuando Draco se llevó el tenedor a la boca y masticó el primer mordisco, soltó un ruidito de admiración.

―¡Está delicioso, señora Granger!

Margaret sonrió, complacida y pagada de sí misma. Hermione sonrió para sus adentros; cuando Draco quería podía ser todo un encanto. Ya se había ganado a su madre con apenas una frase.

Su padre, por desgracia, era harina de otro costal.

―¿Quién cocina en tu casa, Draco? ¿Tu madre? ―preguntó la señora Granger, que interceptó la mirada de ansiedad de su hija.

Draco negó con la cabeza, ligeramente incómodo.

―Los elfos domésticos se ocupan de todo.

―¿Trabaja?

Draco volvió a negar con la cabeza.

―Vaya por Dios, qué duro debe de ser rico ―murmuró el señor Granger con retintín.

Antes de que Draco respondiera a la provocación, sonó el timbre.

―¿Vas tú a abrir? ―preguntó Margaret a su marido.

Adam se levantó de mala gana.

―¿Algún otro _amigo_ tuyo que también quiera asilo, Hermione? Al paso al que vamos, esta casa va a parecer un hotel…

Hermione y Draco se miraron, temerosos de quién pudiera ser. Draco tragó saliva, rezando internamente porque no fuera quién él creía. Oyó abrirse la puerta principal y un intercambio de palabras demasiado bajo para entender nada.

El señor Granger volvió a aparecer en la cocina.

―Draco, es para ti. Tus padres ―añadió, no muy contento.

Draco se levantó y fue reuniendo el valor necesario para enfrentarse a Lucius Malfoy a medida que avanzaba hacia la puerta.

Primero vio a su madre, que se relajó visiblemente al verlo. La mujer le sonrió, pero seguía teniendo expresión angustiada.

Su padre era otro cantar. Lucius tenía la mirada clavada en el lindar de la puerta. Desde el mentón alzado hasta la mano que apretaba con fuerza el bastón, todo indicaba que seguía tremendamente cabreado. Seguramente su madre había tenido que sacar su lado más carismático para convencerlo de rebajarse e ir hasta allí.

Se quedó a un paso de la salida y cruzó los brazos. Él no sería el primero en hablar.

―Por el amor de Merlín, ¿¡es que pensáis quedaros ahí plantados sin decir nada!? ―exclamó Narcissa, que ya había perdido la paciencia―. ¡Parecéis niños pequeños! ―dijo, llevándose dos dedos al puente de la nariz.

Lucius miró a su esposa, airado, pero decidió que sería mejor quitarse aquello de encima. Y cuanto antes, mejor; no quería tener que soportar a una Cissy de morros ni un segundo más. Su mujer podía ser bastante terrible si se lo proponía.

―Tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido que… ―Ante la ceja enarcada de Narcissa, clara señal de que ese plural estaba mal empleado, Lucius se corrigió―. _He_ decidido que puede que haya sobreactuado un poco.

―Un poco ―repitió Draco.

―No juegues conmigo, Draco ―siseó su padre. Carraspeó. Parecía que tenía el discurso ensayado, así que el joven decidió esperar a ver qué tenía que decir―. Como decía, creo que lo mejor será que vuelvas a casa y solucionemos esto como personas civilizadas.

―No pienso dejar a Hermione solo porque a ti no te guste ―advirtió Draco. Su padre apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada.

―El tiempo dirá. ―Narcissa le dio un codazo―. Bueno, vámonos.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Draco no se movió del sitio.

―Es de mala educación irse en medio de una cena. ―Se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla ―. Volveré en cuanto terminemos de cenar. La señora Granger ha preparado una ternera asada con patatas que está para chuparse los dedos. Adiós.

Y le cerró la puerta a su padre en las narices.

Seguramente su madre tenía razón y se comportaban como niños, pero qué bien le había sentado ese pequeño gesto de rebeldía.

* * *

 _Bueno... parece que Lucius ha tenido que tragarse un poco de orgullo... ¡Yo diría que hasta se ha atragantado con él! Supongo que me diréis que Draco ha estado muy poco en casa de los Granger, pero tampoco podemos alargar esto por siempre... ¿o sí?_

 _El **próximo capítulo** también será  dramione (lo siento de nuevo), pero será el último con la pareja como única protagonista ;) **Y hablando de eso...** Querría actualizar la semana que viene, pero no sé si tendré tiempo. El viernes me voy a Austria, así que no sé cuándo podré escribir. Lo bueno es que me quedo en casa de una amiga y ella tiene que estudiar, así que supongo que podré ir trabajando en la historia. De todas formas, sé que sois unas personas infinitamente pacientes y me esperaréis (lo siento por tercera vez). Nos vemos pronto (¡espero!). _

**_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Dadle al teclado para dejarme vuestra opinión!_**

 _Mucho amor de parte de_

 _MrsDarfoy_

 _P.D.: Queda poco para el final *se va a un rincón a llorar*._

 _P.D.2: ¡Mil gracias por tooooodos los reviews, los favs y follows, no sé qué haría sin vuestro apoyo! Varias personas se han incorporado ahora al grupo, bienvenidas a mi pequeña locura compartida ;)_


	17. ¿¡Otra vez?

_Esto... Hola... He vuelto casi dos meses después... jeje. Si, sé que prometí que actualizaría hace como mes y medio, pero entre que la inspiración no colaboraba y que me puse a trabajar en_ Sin compromiso _... Lo siento mucho, de verdad. ¡Pero bueno, aquí estoy!_

 _Dije que este capítulo sería Dramione, pero creo que sería incorrecto catalogarlo así. También quería narrar algo cómico, pero tampoco ha salido exactamente así. En fin, que me ha salido algo raro. Pero no sé, es lo que me pedía la historia en estos momentos._

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

 **¿¡Otra vez!?**

 **··Los Granger··**

La familia Granger iba en el coche completamente en silencio. De hecho, si no fuera porque su padre hacía ruiditos de disgusto de vez en cuando, Hermione diría que se había convertido en un robot.

―¿Papá? ―llamó. El hombre la miró por el retrovisor―. Prométeme que lo intentarás. ¿Por mí? ―pidió.

Adam torció el gesto y volvió a centrar su atención en la carretera.

―Ya te dije que haría todo lo posible porque esta tontería de comida «familiar» salga bien, ¡siempre y cuando ese imbécil albino no…! ―La señora Granger lo cortó con un carraspeo antes de que empezara a despotricar contra el cabeza de familia de los Malfoy.

Adam Granger había admitido que Draco Malfoy podía no ser tan malo como había parecido en un principio, pero no tragaba al padre del muchacho. No era de extrañar: Lucius Malfoy era un gilipollas.

―Venga, Adam, no exageres. Solo serán dos horas como mucho. Tú no lo hagas enfadar y…

―¿¡Por qué tengo que contenerme yo!? Si él no dice nada, yo no responderé.

Hermione suspiró. Iba a ser la comida más larga de su vida, estaba segura.

 **··Los Malfoy··**

Draco terminó de abotonarse la camisa blanca y se puso la chaqueta negra. Se miró al espejo durante un segundo y sonrió: estaba impecable. Salió de su habitación y bajó al salón principal, donde sus padres estaban esperándolo. Su madre tenía expresión de querer matar a alguien, pero se contenía porque era una dama; su padre, en cambio, no paraba de maldecir por lo bajinis.

―Ya era hora. Ni que hubiéramos quedado para comer con el Ministro ―increpó su padre, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Draco intercambió una mirada con su madre.

―Lucius… ―advirtió esta.

―Sí, sí, que me porte bien con los muggles ―respondió su marido con hastío―. Es la cuarta vez que me lo repites hoy.

―Si te viera con intención de cumplirlo, no tendría que repetirme tanto ―replicó Narcissa, entrecerrando los ojos.

―Venga, acabemos con esto cuanto antes ―respondió Draco. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de terminar de cenar. Lo único que le compensaba el mal trago era que podría volver a ver a Hermione.

Sonrió ante la perspectiva.

 **··En el restaurante··**

Cuando Hermione bajó del coche, lo primero que distinguió fue tres cabezas rubias que los esperaban delante del restaurante que sus padres habían seleccionado. No le hacía falta estar cerca para ver a Lucius Malfoy mirando a su alrededor con cara de disgusto.

―Todos de negro, ¿es que van a un funeral? ―masculló su padre.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, pero tenía que reconocer que tenía razón: lo único de color en aquella familia era la camisa blanca de Draco; por lo demás, todo era negro, desde los zapatos hasta los pendientes de Narcissa Malfoy. La gente que pasaba por su lado se quedaba mirándolos; lo más llamativo era el bastón estilo siglo XX que llevaba Lucius.

Cuando llegaron a su altura, Draco se acercó a ella y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla; ella sonrió, pero pronto intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Al menos sus madres no serían un problema: se saludaron con dos besos y en seguida elogiaron el vestuario de la otra.

Sus padres eran harina de otro costal. Se quedaron mirándose, como si de una película western se tratara y estuvieran a punto de batirse en duelo, hasta que Adam esbozó una sonrisa ligeramente tensa y alargó una mano. Hermione, si no hubiera conocido a su padre, hubiera dicho que lo hacía para empezar bien la velada. Desgraciadamente, lo conocía y sabía que sus motivos eran otros: Adam Granger conocía la aversión de Lucius Malfoy por los muggles, así que ¿qué mejor que obligarlo a estrechar su mano?

Afortunadamente, el padre de Draco podía ser muchas cosas, pero había recibido una educación impecable por lo que a buenos modales respectaba, así que se limitó a apretar los dientes y esbozar una sonrisa falta mientras estrechaba con más fuerza de lo necesaria la mano de su consuegro.

Cuando entraron en el restaurante, la maître los atendió.

―Una reserva a nombre de los Granger, por favor.

La mujer revisó su lista antes de asentir y llevarlos hasta una mesa situada al lado de la ventana.

―En seguida vendrán a tomarles nota ―dijo la maître antes de retirarse.

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando la mesa durante unos segundos eternos. Hermione tragó saliva y miró a Draco de reojo; tenían que idear una manera casual de que sus padres no se sentaran juntos. Finalmente, fueron sus madres quienes lo solucionaron: como la mesa era redonda, las mujeres se sentaron juntas, haciendo que sus esposos se sentaran a sus respectivos lados. Así dejaban a los dos jóvenes juntos y separaban a los problemáticos de sus maridos.

Los primeros minutos pasaron en silencio, todos ocultos detrás de su menú. Cuando el camarero llegó para tomarles nota, empezaron los problemas. Todos pidieron pescado, salmón al horno, el plato estrella del restaurante.

―Y tráiganos una botella de Ch…

―De Romanée-Conti ―cortó Lucius Malfoy. Adam se quedó mirándolo, incapaz de creer que le hubiera interrumpido.

El camarero se quedó mirándolos, ligeramente incómodo.

―De Romanée será ―cedió finalmente el señor Granger a regañadientes.

A Hermione casi le da un patatús cuando se le ocurrió mirar el precio de la botella. Una cifra con dos ceros. Ellos no podían permitirse un vino blanco de dos ceros. Miró a su madre, pero la mujer se limitó a encogerse de hombros, impotente. Si su padre había visto el precio, no daba señales de ello.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su suegro, y este esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa casi imperceptible. Hermione apretó la mandíbula; sabía lo que pretendía: amedrentarlos con su dinero, porque podía permitirse cosas mucho más caras que ellos.

Hermione le devolvió una sonrisa que pretendía ser totalmente inocente.

―Hermione, querida ―la llamó la señora Malfoy―, ¿qué harás ahora que habéis terminado el colegio?

Hermione sonrió.

―Ya he rellenado la solicitud para trabajar en el Ministerio. Si me aceptan, tengo una entrevista cara a cara con el jefe de Seguridad Mágica en septiembre.

―¿En qué sección? ―preguntó el señor Malfoy. A Hermione le sorprendió el interés.

―Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas.

―Oh, no, ahora se pondrá a hablar de los elfos… ―se lamentó su madre.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada dolida.

―¡Es algo muy importante! ¡Si no luchamos por sus derechos…!

―¿Derechos? ―repitió Lucius con incredulidad―. ¿Los _elfos_?

―¡Por supuesto! Los elfos trabajan para nosotros, nos limpian, cocinan, cuidan, y sin cobrar un knut ―argumentó Hermione―. Creo que lo mínimo que podemos hacer es darles…

―Tonterías ―descartó el señor Malfoy con un movimiento de la mano―. Podría llamar ahora mismo a todos mis elfos y ofrecerles un galeón de oro y se marcharían ofendidos. Para ellos es un honor servir a sus familias ―explicó, orgulloso.

―¿Nunca le enseñaron que es de mala educación interrumpir a los demás cuando hablan? ―espetó el señor Granger.

Lucius Malfoy cerró la mano alrededor de su copa con excesiva fuerza.

―Mi educación ha sido mucho mejor que la de la mayoría de la _gente_.

No dijo «muggles», pero tampoco hizo falta; su tono de superioridad lo dejaba bastante claro.

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, pero afortunadamente, el camarero la rompió con los platos de su comida.

―¿Desean algo más? ―preguntó. Todos negaron con la cabeza.

―Bueno, Draco ―preguntó la señora Granger―, ¿y tú qué vas a hacer?

Draco tomó un sorbo de vino antes de responder. Hermione se quedó observándolo; tenía más elegancia en los dedos con la que sujetaba la copa que Hermione en todo su cuerpo.

―Seguir con el negocio familiar. Aunque… ―Su padre, que había parecido muy satisfecho con su respuesta, entrecerró los ojos ligeramente cuando oyó ese «Aunque»― también me gustaría formarme como Auror… algún día ―añadió, mirando fijamente sus manos.

―¡Eso es genial! ―exclamó Margaret.

―¿No crees que es un poco… entregado para tratarse solamente de un capricho? ―respondió Lucius.

―Creo que no es momento para hablar de estas cosas ―intervino Narcissa, en un intento por apaciguar los ánimos. Se giró hacia Margaret―. ¿Y cómo es ser dentista?

―Bastante curioso. ―El rostro del padre de Hermione se relajó. A pesar de no ser un trabajo glamuroso, a Adam le encantaba―. Vemos bocas para todos los gustos, sinceramente. Y menos mal, porque si no nos quedaríamos sin trabajo ―rio.

―Una vez nos trajeron un niño con fobia a los dentistas. Adam se llevó un par de patadas a la espinilla antes incluso de que sacara la jeringuilla para ponerle la anestesia ―explicó Margaret.

Todos rieron, excepto Lucius, que musitó un «Interesante» despectivo cuando creía que nadie lo escuchaba. Adam sí lo escuchó, pero no dijo nada.

La comida trascurrió con toda la normalidad posible dentro de las circunstancias. Entonces llegó el momento más temido por Hermione: pagar la cuenta. Cuando trajeron el papelito, Lucius Malfoy le echó una ojeada y sonrió. Se sacó una cartera del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta (Lucius Malfoy con una cartera muggle, impresionante), e hizo amago de pagar, pero el señor Granger se le adelantó. Le tendió una tarjeta de crédito al camarero. La sonrisa del señor Malfoy vaciló.

―Por favor, insisto en pagar yo ―dijo.

El padre de Hermione desechó la idea con un movimiento despreocupado de mano.

―Adam… ―susurró Margaret.

―Por favor, no se moleste, señor Malfoy. Invitamos nosotros.

Cuando el camarero pasó la tarjeta por la máquina, Hermione vio cómo su padre tragaba saliva con dificultad, pero cuando la factura salió por una hendidura, respiró aliviado.

―Bueno, no hay más motivos para alargar esto… ―Lucius se levantó, ignorando la mirada que le dedicó su mujer.

Las dos familias salieron del restaurante.

―¿Ha sido horrible, verdad? ―susurró Draco al oído de Hermione.

―Creo que «Penoso» se ajusta mejor a la situación ―respondió ella.

Una vez fuera, las mujeres y Draco se despidieron, mientras que los padres se miraron con hastío y se dieron la mano a regañadientes.

―La próxima vez, estaríamos encantados de que vinierais a casa a cenar ―ofreció Narcissa.

―Sí, por favor ―convino su marido, ya sin ocultar su tono irónico.

Cada familia se marchó en una dirección, pero apenas habían dado cinco pasos cuando escucharon la voz de Lucius:

―Es la última vez que nos juntamos con _esta gente_ , ¿me oyes, Draco? Me da igual lo mucho que te sientas atraído por esa _chica_ , pero me niego a tener que soportar a…

―Ya he tenido bastante ―exclamó Adam Granger.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera detenerlo, ya se había dado la vuelta y tenía cogido a Lucius Malfoy por el cuello de la camisa.

»¡Que sea la última vez que te atreves a hablar de mi familia en ese tono, imbécil!

Según la ley de Murphy, si algo puede pasar, pasará. Así, justo en el momento en el que el mago sacaba su varita del bastón y el muggle levantaba un puño para pegarle, un coche de la policía pasó por allí y al ver la pelea que estaba a punto de suceder, frenó en seco.

―¡Esconda eso! ―espetó Hermione al señor Malfoy mientras sujetaba a su padre por el brazo y lo obligaba a retroceder.

Ambos hombres se miraron con rabia, pero ninguno dijo nada. Un agente de policía bajó del coche y se acercó a ellos. Hermione se quedó mirándolo; el hombre le resultaba familiar, pero no podía ubicarlo… Entonces, cuando él pasó su mirada por la familia Malfoy, abrió mucho los ojos, y Hermione supo dónde lo había visto.

―¿¡Ustedes otra vez!? ¿Tan pequeño es Londres? ―exclamó; era el mismo agente de policía con el que hablaron en abril, cuando Draco terminó encerrado en una celda, en comisaría.

―Por Merlín, lo que faltaba ―se lamentó Draco, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano―. Un placer volver a verlo, agente ―saludó.

El hombre los miró con ojo crítico.

―No puedo decir lo mismo. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

―Un malentendido. ―La señora Malfoy esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas―. Nuestros maridos son dos hombres muy impulsivos y han bebido un poco, ya sabe…

―¡No intentes excusarme delante de este muggle! ―espetó su marido.

El policía entrecerró los ojos.

―¿Qué me ha llamado?

―Nada. ―Draco se colocó delante de Lucius―. Perdone a mi padre, últimamente tiene la costumbre de hablar sin pensar.

El hombre suspiró. Los miró de uno en uno por última vez antes de decir:

―¿Podemos hacer como que aquí no ha pasado nada, entonces? ―Hermione asintió enérgicamente―. Bien, pues que tengan un buen día. ―Se alejó, pero antes de entrar al coche les dedicó una última mirada de advertencia―. Chicos, si algún día tenéis pensado casaros, avisadnos, por favor. Y a los bomberos, por si acaso. ―Se giró hacia su compañera―. ¿Ves? Te dije que esos dos chicos tenían algo la primera vez que vinieron.

―Surrealista ―dijo Hermione cuando el coche se hubo alejado.

―La próxima vez, quedaremos sin nuestros maridos ―dijo Margaret.

―Completamente de acuerdo ―respondió Narcissa―. Menos mal que aún son jóvenes ―dijo, lanzando una mirada de soslayo a su hijo y Hermione― y estos dos ―Lucius estaba demasiado ocupado fingiendo que se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa; Adam miraba hacia el suelo, compungido― tienen tiempo para hacerse a la idea en caso de que nuestros hijos se casen algún día.

―Menos mal que somos jóvenes ―susurró Draco.

―¿Quién ha dicho que quiera casarme contigo? ―respondió Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

―El tiempo dirá.

* * *

 _¿Qué creéis, lograrán Adam y Lucius llevarse bien algún día? Se admiten apuestas jajaja_

 _Ay, pienso que en falta UN capítulo para darle al botón de Complete y me pongo muuuy triste :( Pero bueno, la historia ha durado justamente lo que tenía que durar, y os agradezco que me hayáis acompañado en esta aventura... Pero callo ya, que esto todavía no ha terminado y tengo que guardarme el discurso para el final ;)_

 _Por cierto, el último capítulo estará disponible antes del 17 de marzo, que es cuando vuelvo con_ Prescindible _:)_

 ** _¡Ya sabéis, si os ha gustado (o no) el capítulo, dejadme un review bonito!_**

 _Os quiere,_

 _MrsDarfoy, la que casi nunca cumple su palabra_

 _POR CIERTO, EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO HABRÁ UNA BODA. ¿ALGUNA IDEA DE QUIÉNES SE CASARÁN? ;)_


	18. Epílogo, parte I

_**¡SORPRESA!** Dije que el fic tendría 18 capítulos... ¡MENTÍ! Bueno, no mentí, pero he cambiado de idea xD. Al final, **al fic le quedan entre dos y tres capítulos más.** Así que tendremos _Una rápida sucesión de terribles infortunios _un poco más de tiempo._

 ** _Explicación: 1._** _Este capítulo sucede ocho años después de los sucesos de todo lo anterior. **2.** Por si no queda claro cuando se lea, los padres de Harry murieron cuando él era pequeño y su padrino Sirius se ocupó de él. Sirius y Remus son gays y están juntos. _

* * *

**Epílogo, parte I**

 **··El novio··**

―¡Queridos, qué alegría veros! ―exclamó la señora Parkinson con su habitual tono afectado―. ¿Queréis tomar un refrigerio?

―Es un placer verla, señora Parkinson. Lamentamos llegar tan pronto, pero… ―Harry sonrió. Llevaba literalmente horas dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en aquel día―. Y no, muchas gracias, yo estoy bien así ―respondió. Si tomaba algo, estaba seguro de que lo vomitaría.

―Señor Parkinson ―saludó Sirius―. Señora Parkinson. ―La mujer sonrió con vanidad cuando el hombre le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano. Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Su padrino no podía resistirse a ser todo un galán―. Es un placer volver a verlos.

―El placer es nuestro, señor Black ―ronroneó Camilla Parkinson.

―¿Esta mujer sabe que Sirius es gay? ―preguntó Remus a Harry por lo bajinis.

Este se encogió de hombros ligeramente, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

―Sí, pero mi mujer es especialista en ignorar lo que no le conviene ―respondió Harald Parkinson, que se había acercado a ellos―. ¿Una copa? ―ofreció a Remus.

El señor Parkinson era todo lo contrario a su esposa: mientras que ella era extravagante y le gustaba un poco demasiado alabarse a sí misma y a su familia, él era más calmado, resignado al comportamiento de su mujer. Aun así, el hombre seguía poseyendo sentido del humor.

―Es un poco temprano, pero ¿por qué no? ―respondió Remus.

―¡Harry, querido! ¿Quieres ver cómo ha quedado el jardín? ¡Las gardenias combinan a la perfección con las rosas rojas! ¡Ya verás, son un primor! ―Su futura suegra lo cogió por el brazo y tiró de él hacia el jardín.

Harry ahogó un suspiro hastiado.

―Por supuesto, señora Parkinson. Seguro que las flores se han puesto mucho más hermosas que ayer, cuando vine a verlas ―respondió con sorna.

El tono irónico, por supuesto, fue completamente ignorado por la mujer, que procedió a recitar las muchas cualidades de su hija. A Harry a veces le gustaría marcarse un farol y decirle a su suegra que Sirius lo había desheredado, simplemente para ver cómo reaccionaba. Desgraciadamente, Remus se lo había desaconsejado; seguro que el señor Parkinson no quería quedarse viudo tan joven.

«Eso es porque no le han preguntado».

 **··Los Nott··**

Theo miraba a su suegro con poco convencimiento. Se dirigió al dormitorio, donde Luna terminaba de encantar sus zapatos para que cambiaran de color; en aquel momento, eran de un amarillo brillante.

―Luna, ¿estás segura de dejar a tu padre con los niños? ¿No será un poco… demasiado para él? ―preguntó, preocupado.

Luna soltó una risita mientras se colocaba bien uno de los ramillos de flores que adornaban su melena rubia.

―Tranquilo, papá está encantado con ellos.

―No es tu padre quien me preocupa ―señaló él.

Desde que habían sido padres, cuatro años atrás, Xenophilius Lovegood había pasado mucho tiempo en su casa, enamorado de sus nietos. Solo había un pequeñito problema: no sabía distinguirlos. Y los niños lo sabían, por lo que se aprovechaban de su abuelo, confundiéndolo cuando hacían alguna travesura. Theo no sabía a quién se parecían sus hijos, pero a los dos años ya habían aprendido que si ponían cara de pena, el señor Lovegood se apiadaría de ellos y les abriría la despensa. La última vez que eso había pasado, Lysander había estado media noche vomitando chocolate.

Luna se acercó a su esposo y le puso las manos en las mejillas. Sonrió.

―No te preocupes, ya verás cómo va todo bien. Además, la boda apenas durará unas horas. Por la noche estaremos de vuelta.

Theo torció el gesto, pero no dijo nada. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, él era el padre protector y receloso, mientras que Luna era más de dejar que los niños hicieran lo que quisieran. «De los errores se aprende», solía decir. También bromeaba con que a Theo le gustaba sufrir, a lo que él respondía que la muerte prematura no era ninguna broma.

Al final se resignó. Ellos tenían que asistir a la boda de Harry y Pansy de todas formas, así que más le valía disfrutarlo y dejar de pensar en sus hijos, al menos durante un rato.

Cuando volvió al salón, se encontró a uno de sus hijos pintando una pared con ceras de colores; el otro tenía en las manos un jarrón que había traído Luna de uno de sus viajes a Norteamérica.

―Lorcan, deja ese jarrón ―regañó su abuelo.

Theo carraspeó.

―Ese es Lysander, señor Lovegood ―señaló―. El que está pintando las paredes cuando sabe que no debe hacerlo es Lorcan. ―Su hijo dejó entonces las ceras y corrió a refugiarse detrás de las piernas de su abuelo.

―¡Qué hipogrifo más bonito! ―elogió Luna, acercándose a su familia.

Theo negó con la cabeza, resignado. Miró a su suegro.

―Si necesita algo, llame a los elfos.

―Tranquilo, Theodore ―respondió el hombre con una sonrisa beatífica. Cogió en brazos a Lorcan―. Nos las apañaremos, ¿a que sí, niños?

―Venga, vámonos ―dijo Luna―. Está bien visto socialmente llegar tarde solo si eres la novia.

 **··Los Malfoy··**

Draco estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con cara de aburrido. Soltó el cuarto suspiro de la mañana.

―¡No me presiones! ―exclamó Hermione.

―¡Pero si no he dicho nada! ―se defendió él.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

―¿¡Y qué ha sido ese suspiro!?

Draco se levantó y se acercó a ella. Su esposa se giró hacia el espejo, mirándose con tristeza. Él la abrazó por detrás y posó las manos en su enorme tripa. Hermione estaba embarazada de siete meses y medio y, por si fuera poco, esperaban mellizos.

―Estás preciosa ―aseguró Draco, sonriendo.

―Lo que estoy es inmensamente gorda ―replicó ella, poniéndose bien los tirantes del vestido verde que había elegido para la ocasión―. Tendría que haber amenazado a Harry con despedirlo si no esperaba a que nacieran estos dos para celebrar la boda.

―Desde que te ascendieron, el poder te ha corrompido, ¿eh? ―respondió Draco entre risas. Hermione era la jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Hermione se giró y le dio un beso.

―A ti también puedo despedirte, así que no te pases de listo. ―Pasó una mano por la solapa de la chaqueta azul marino que Draco llevaba ―. Ahora en serio, ¿por qué estás tan guapo hoy?

Draco se miró al espejo con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa ladeada.

―Y tú que decías que este pelo no me quedaba bien ―dijo.

Un par de meses atrás, Draco había decidido que quería cambiar su aspecto, así que había optado por dejarse el pelo más largo, que ahora sujetaba con una cinta negra.

Hermione torció el gesto.

―He dicho muchas veces y mantengo que te pareces demasiado a tu padre.

Draco la miró de reojo.

―¿De dónde crees que he heredado mi atractivo?

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

―No lo repitas cerca de tu madre si no quieres empezar una tercera guerra mágica.

 **··La novia··**

―¡¿Cómo puede estarme grande, si me lo probé ayer!? ¿¡CÓMO!? ―chillaba Pansy, histérica, mirándose al espejo.

La elfina doméstica que estaba ayudándola a vestirse se encogió de puro miedo; el resto de las espectadoras estallaron en carcajadas.

―Oh, vamos, Pansy, eres bruja: utiliza un hechizo reductor y ya está ―dijo Daphne.

―Lo que daría yo porque algo me viniera grande… ―suspiró Hermione, quitándose los zapatos; soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando pudo volver a mover los pies hinchados.

―¡No es eso! ―exclamó la «radiante» novia―. ¡Estoy harta de todo, del maldito vestido, de la ceremonia, del banquete y de mi madre!

―Según tengo entendido, Harry también está un poco harto de tu madre… ―respondió Daphne.

―No me extraña ―suspiró Pansy. Miró a su compañera de casa con los ojos entrecerrados―. En serio, tienes que contarme cómo consigues enterarte siempre de todo. ―Miró a su hermana, Astoria―. ¿Cómo lo hace?

Astoria rio mientras se encogía de hombros.

―Yo también me lo pregunto, pero no quiere contarme su secreto.

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta. Pansy enarcó una ceja.

―¿Quién es? ―preguntó.

―Yo ―respondió la voz de Harry.

―No puedes ver a la novia antes de la boda, da mala suerte ―intervino Hermione con una sonrisa divertida.

―Eso son supersticiones muggles. Además ―La puerta se abrió―, tengo los ojos cerrados, ¿veis?

Efectivamente, Harry se cubría los ojos con una mano. Dio un par de pasos hacia el interior de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Venía a intentarlo de nuevo ―dijo su futuro esposo―: ¿no podemos hacer que Hermione nos case y fugarnos luego, ahora que estamos a tiempo? ―sugirió.

Pansy hizo un mohín con los labios, pero en sus ojos se veía que el enfado era fingido. Se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso en los labios antes de abrir la puerta y tirar de él para que se marchara.

―¡Más te vale estar en tu sitio a la hora acordada, o sabrás quién soy yo, Harry James Potter! ―amenazó.

 **··Los profesores··**

A medida que se acercaba la hora de la ceremonia, más y más gente acudía al enorme jardín de los Parkinson. Habían instalado una zona cubierta con un toldo para aquellos que huían del sol y varias zonas de bebidas y tentempiés. En un rincón, a resguardo del sol de mayo, había un grupo de lo más variopinto: los antiguos profesores de Hogwarts de los novios.

Albus Dumbledore miraba complacido a su alrededor, Lockhart sonreía y se pavoneaba delante de todo aquel que pasara cerca, McGonagall lo evaluaba todo con aire resignado, Sprout parecía que hubiera preferido ir con su uniforme cómodo y manejable en vez de en vestido, y Snape parecía que hubiera preferido simplemente no ir.

Minerva miró a Albus de reojo. El hombre lucía una sonrisa beatífica en el rostro.

―Venga, dilo ―dijo la mujer.

Su colega la miró con expresión de sorpresa inocente.

―¿A qué te refieres, querida?

―Presume de que tú sabías que todo esto iba a pasar. ―Movió las manos, abarcando la escena que se presentaba delante de ellos―. Que todos esos alumnos iban a terminar juntos.

Albus sonrió.

―Minerva, querida, no te enfades. ¿Quieres una chocolatina? ―ofreció―. Aún me quedan de las que tuviste que pagarme cuando perdiste la apuesta…

El anciano estalló en carcajadas al ver la cara de ofendida de su compañera.

―Merlín, que alguien me lance un _Avada_ y termine con esto… ―gruñó Snape.

 **··Weasley &Zabini··**

Blaise se acercó a Ginny con un par de copas de champagne en las manos. Le ofreció una a su novia.

―¿No es un poco temprano para empezar a beber? ―inquirió la pelirroja, enarcando una ceja.

―No estamos bebiendo, estamos brindando ―respondió él. Levantó su copa―. Por nosotros, que tenemos que aguantar tanta horterada. ―Ginny chocó su copa con la de él―. Y porque nuestra boda sea mucho mejor. ―Le guiñó un ojo.

Ginny sonrió con complicidad y se miró el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en el dedo.

―Pero sin prisa, ¿eh? Ya ha habido demasiadas bodas en los últimos años.

Era cierto: en los últimos tres años, Theo y Luna y Hermione y Draco se habían casado y Ginny y Blaise y Harry y Pansy se habían prometido. Ahora, los Nott tenían gemelos, los Malfoy los tendrían dentro de poco y Harry y Pansy se casaban en menos de una hora.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido para gusto de Ginny, pero suponía que a ellos también les llegaría el turno pronto. Aunque Blaise bromeaba con que lo único que quería era ver el dorsal «Zabini» en el uniforme de Ginny, ella sabía que en realidad le hacía ilusión que se casaran.

Tal vez en un año…

―Venga, vamos a pillar buen sitio ―dijo Blaise; le ofreció su brazo, que Ginny aceptó―. No quiero perder la oportunidad de burlarme de Potter cuando se eche a llorar de emoción.

Ginny le dio un codazo.

―Si tú no lloras en nuestra boda por lo guapa que estoy, no me caso contigo ―amenazó.

Él sonrió con picardía.

―Estoy acostumbrado, preciosa. Te veo todos los días y todos los días estás buenísima y preciosa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

―No has cambiado nada.

―Confiésalo: por eso te enamoraste de mí.

* * *

 _Bueeeeeno, podría decirse que este capítulo es lo que pasa justo antes de la boda. Y sí, se casan Harry y Pansy jeje. Podría haber hecho que se casaran Hermione y Draco, pero quería dar un poco de protagonismo a otra pareja, que ya he explotado bastante el dramione._

 _Nos vemos dentro de poco :D ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo, love ya!_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_

* * *

 _Edito para recomendaros dos historias:_

 _ **Y consumir tu cordura** de MeriAnne Black_

 _ **Cárcel de Ópalo** de LadyChocolateLover_

 _Son dos dramiones muy bien pensados y que os engancharán desde el principio ;)_


	19. Epílogo, parte II

_¡I'M HERE, BITCHES! CREÍA QUE NUNCA IBA A CONSEGUIRLO, PERO POR FIN HE ESCRITO EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO._

* * *

 **Epílogo, parte II**

 **··La fiesta··**

Hermione se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo de Draco mientras este esperaba pacientemente ―bueno, no tan pacientemente, pero se había resignado hacía media hora― a que su esposa dejara de llorar como una posesa.

―¿Qué le pasa? ―preguntó Ginny, mirando de reojo la enorme tripa de Hermione.

Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, pero la asaltó otro sollozo y Draco habló por ella.

―Se ha emocionado por lo bonita que ha sido la ceremonia ―dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Hermione, que lo había visto, le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

―Es culpa de las hormonas ―se justificó, sonándose la nariz―. Quiero que los bebés nazcan ya. ―Entrecerró los ojos y miró a su marido.

―¿Qué quieres que haga yo? ―se defendió este. Se inclinó hasta que su cabeza quedó a la misma altura de la barriga de Hermione y susurró―: Salid ya, por favor. Estoy empezando a temer por mi vida.

Ginny y Blaise rieron mientras Hermione soltaba maldiciones por lo bajinis contra su esposo.

―Todo lo que tienes de guapo lo tienes de imbécil.

Draco hizo una reverencia.

―A este imbécil le encantaría que le hicieras el honor de bailar con él. ―Dicho esto, le tendió una mano, que Hermione aceptó encantada.

―Quiero ver cómo se las apañan para bailar con esa tripa ―musitó Blaise, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que Hermione no lo amenazara de muerte con la mirada.

A pesar del embarazo de casi ocho meses, Draco supo cómo conducir a su mujer por la pista de baile. Por fin le veía sentido a todas aquellas horas invertidas en perfeccionar el «sutil arte de la danza de salón», como llamaba su madre a tenerlo de arriba para abajo en el salón de bailes de la mansión de los Malfoy. Draco tomó nota mental de no volver a cuestionar nunca las enseñanzas de Narcissa.

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia su mejor amigo y su recién proclamada esposa y sonrió.

―No puedo creerme que Harry se haya casado ―suspiró.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

―A mí lo que me sorprende es que Pansy se haya casado ―señaló―. Todavía recuerdo cuando Potter se lo pidió.

Hermione rio.

―Pansy lo tuvo esperando diez segundos de rodillas, en completo silencio, mientras contemplaba el anillo.

―Con su típica ceja enarcada, a lo «No sé si quiero hacerte el honor de dejarte ser mi marido».

―¿Rememorando nuestra infame pedida de mano? ―preguntó una voz. Harry y Pansy se habían acercado a ellos.

―Admítelo ―dijo Pansy―: creías que iba a decirte que no.

Harry asintió, apesadumbrado.

―Hasta aposté en mi contra en la porra que hicimos ―confesó.

Pansy esbozó una sonrisa perversa.

―Lo sé. En el fondo te dije que sí porque así ganaba yo la apuesta.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

―Vaya par de románticos estáis hechos.

―No como vosotros ―replicó la novia―. Todo el día siendo unos empalagosos. Si me hubieran dicho en el colegio que Draco iba a volverse así, lo hubiera ahogado en el Lago Negro a tiempo.

―¿Cambiamos de parejas? ―sugirió Draco, tendiéndole una mano a su amiga―. Quiero ver cuánto diabetes eres capaz de aguantar antes de cruciarme en tu propia boda.

Con un giro elegante, Draco y Pansy empezaron a moverse por la pista. La verdad era que Pansy lucía radiante. Nunca había sido muy expresiva, pero tenía un brillo especial en los ojos que delataba su felicidad.

Pansy observó la expresión con la que lo miraba su amigo y puso los ojos en blanco.

―Deja de mirarme así.

Draco se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

―¿Qué puedo decir? Me he ablandado con los años.

Pansy esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

―¿Quién nos lo iba a decir, eh? Que nos pasaríamos al bando de los «héroes».

El rubio puso cara de ofendido.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Yo ya soy un héroe. ¿O has olvidado que me dieron una medalla por salvar a aquella gente?

―¿Cómo olvidarlo? ―suspiró Pansy―. Estuviste semanas presumiendo del puto premio.

Draco sonrió, melancólico.

―Ah, qué orgulloso estoy de mí mismo.

Siguieron bailando mientras hablaban sobre la luna de miel (Pansy había conseguido, casi obligado, a Harry a cogerse dos semanas de vacaciones para irse a París), los invitados (y lo horteras que iban algunos) y la fiesta en general.

Hasta que Hermione los interrumpió.

―¿Draco? ―llamó, con voz trémula.

Su marido, que en ese momento estaba riendo por algo que había dicho Pansy, mudó de cara inmediatamente al ver el charco que se había formado a los pies de Hermione.

―Pero si todavía falta un mes ―musitó. Se estaba quedando pálido por momentos, algo preocupante, dado que ya era bastante pálido de por sí.

―Te juro que como te desmayes te pego ―lo amenazó Pansy. Tiró de él para que reaccionara―. ¡Venga, tenemos que llevarla al hospital!

Harry sujetaba a Hermione por un brazo; Draco se colocó al otro lado y miró a su esposa con preocupación.

―¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó.

La mirada que le dedicó Hermione le dejó claro que no era el momento de preguntar esas tonterías. Draco tragó saliva; no sabía qué hacer. Por suerte, no estaban solos. Se acercaron a ellos casi todos los invitados a la boda.

Bueno, visto así, tal vez no era tanta suerte.

Afortunadamente, podían contar con la capacidad de reacción de Pansy.

―¿No habéis visto nunca a una mujer ponerse de parto? ―exclamó―. ¿Por qué ha parado la música? ¡La fiesta no ha terminado! ¡Venga, bailad, bailad! ―Con un movimiento de manos, dispersó a la multitud―. Ya podemos irnos.

Hermione, que había empezado a controlar su respiración, inspirando y expirando lentamente, la miró.

―Pero Pansy, es vuestra boda…

Harry y Pansy intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

―Podemos casarnos mil veces, ¿pero cuántas veces podemos presenciar el nacimiento de nuestros sobrinos? ―dijo Harry.

―Si no acabara de tener una contracción, os abrazaría ―respondió Hermione, entre conmovida y dolorida.

 **··San Mungo··**

La recepcionista de San Mungo pasaba distraídamente las páginas de _Corazón de Bruja_ mientras esperaba que pasaran las horas y terminara su turno. Aquella noche parecía ser tranquila, apenas había habido incidentes.

Cuál sería su sorpresa al descubrir a más de diez personas vestidas de gala entrar al hospital a toda prisa.

Draco se acercó a toda prisa a la mujer, que los observaba casi sin parpadear.

―¡Mi esposa se ha puesto de parto, haga algo!

La mujer, saliendo de su asombro, llamó a varios medimagos, que acudieron rápidamente. Sentaron a Hermione en una silla y se la llevaron a la sala de partos. Draco iba con ella, agarrándola de la mano. O más bien, dejando que Hermione le estrujara la mano con cada contracción; a ese paso, tendrían que reconstruirle los huesos cuando sus hijos nacieran.

―¿Nosotros qué hacemos? ―preguntó Blaise.

Draco giró la cabeza para mirarlos.

―¡Esperad ahí!

 **··La sala de parto··**

―Respira, cariño. Mira, así. ―Draco cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina.

―¡Te juro que porque sé que no tendré fuerzas, pero como cuando termine tenga la mínima capacidad de moverme, te mataré por haberme metido en este lío! ―chilló.

Y procedió a estrujar su mano mientras la atacaba otra contracción.

Draco miró por encima de las piernas abiertas de su esposa y lanzó una mirada suplicante al medimago encargado del parto.

―¿Cómo va? ―preguntó.

―Necesita dilatar un poco más. Vamos a suministrarle una poción para el dolor, señora Malfoy. Necesitamos que se relaje: eso facilitará la dilatación.

Hermione, bañada en sudor, soltó un par de maldiciones entre dientes.

―¿No pueden dilatarme con magia? ―suplicó.

El médico negó con la cabeza.

―Sería peligroso para los bebés.

―¡¿Para qué quieren magia si no pueden usarla!? ―gritó ella.

Draco, entre los apretones de su mujer, el estrés y la emoción del momento y que tenía la sensación de que hacía un calor abrasador, empezaba a sentirse mal.

―Me estoy mareando… ―murmuró, llevándose una mano a los ojos.

―¡Ni se te ocurra desmayarte! ―advirtió su mujer. Tarde. Draco ya había dado de bruces contra el suelo―. Por Merlín…

Los medimagos lo sacaron de la sala y lo sentaron en una silla junto a sus amigos y familiares.

 **··La sala de espera··**

Los quince adultos llenaban el pasillo. Sentados en las sillas disponibles ―menos mal que de los Weasley solo habían acudido Arthur, Molly y Ron, porque entonces ya no cabría en el hospital―, esperaban en silencio a tener alguna noticia. De momento, solo se escuchaban los gritos de Hermione. Todos coincidían en que a ninguno le gustaría ser Draco en aquellos momentos.

―Bueno… ¿Os han dicho ya si son niños o niñas? ―preguntó Ginny. Si tenía que pasar otra hora en silencio, se volvería loca.

―A mí no ―dijo Harry.

―A nosotros tampoco ―aseguraron los Granger.

―Seguro que son niños ―intervino Lucius Malfoy.

Adam miró a su consuegro con una ceja enarcada.

―¿Y eso por qué? ―preguntó. Los dos hombres seguían sin llevarse bien del todo, pero ahora al menos mantenían conversaciones civilizadas.

―Los primogénitos de los Malfoy siempre han sido niños. Revisa mi árbol familiar si no me crees ―replicó el rubio.

Narcissa lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su marido, pero este se encogió de hombros, como diciendo «¿Qué? ¡No he dicho nada malo!».

―Madre mía… ¿Y si fueran niñas, qué harás?

―Total, por una tradición familiar más que Draco rompa no pasa nada, ¿no? ―intervino Luna con su habitual tono inocente.

Lucius la fulminó con la mirada mientras Adam contenía la risa.

―Que alguien les pregunte por los nombres, será divertido ―musitó Blaise al oído de su prometida.

―Ni se te ocurra ―advirtió esta.

―¿Sois conscientes de que todos os estamos escuchando, verdad? ―dijo Pansy en tono mordaz.

―Sé que Draco elegirá con sabiduría ―dijo Lucius―. A Narcissa le gustaría que se siguiera con la tradición familiar de las constelaciones…

―Claro, por eso yo tengo nombre de flor ―le respondió su esposa con una sonrisa ladeada.

―¿Constelaciones? ¿Insinúas que nuestro nieto podría llamarse Osa Mayor? ―exclamó Adam, estallando en carcajadas. Vio la mirada mortalmente seria que le dedicó su mujer y calló―. Dime que es mentira.

―Por Morgana, mirad ―intervino Theo, señalando hacia la puerta de la sala de parto.

En vez de un Draco eufórico, que anunciara que acababa de ser padre, apareció un Draco desmayado, arrastrado por un enfermero.

―¡Pero si todavía no he terminado de burlarme de él por emocionarse en su boda! ―exclamó Blaise, burlón.

Su futura suegra le dio una palmada en el hombro.

―¡Blaise Zabini, como no llores en la boda con mi hija, no te prepararé pimientos rellenos nunca más! ―amenazó. Se acercó a Draco y lo zarandeó suavemente―. Draco, querido, despierta.

Sirius, que todavía no había abierto la boca ―para sorpresa de Remus―, se acercó a su sobrino y, sin decir palabra, le tiró un vaso de agua en la cara. Draco se levantó, confuso, y miró a su alrededor. Estaba más perdido que Lucius Malfoy en un supermercado.

―De nada ―dijo Sirius, antes de volver a sentarse.

―¡Tengo que volver ahí dentro! ―exclamó.

―Pero hijo, si ya te has mareado y eso que todavía no ha nacido ninguno de los bebés ―intentó hacerlo razonar su madre. Para nada, porque Draco ya había vuelto (un poco tambaleante) junto a su esposa.

―Pues nada, tocará esperar ―suspiró Ron―. ¿Alguien quiere un café?

 **··Los mellizos Malfoy··**

El parto duró seis horas.

Seis horas esperando en aquellas sillas incómodas, alimentándose de café, agua y snacks, esperando a unos niños que no se dignaban a aparecer.

Pero ninguno de ellos se movió. Pansy amenazó con el divorcio a su marido si volvía a sugerir que fuera a cambiarse el vestido de novia por algo más cómodo. «¿Y que nazcan mientras yo no estoy, con todo lo que ya he esperado? ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!», había dicho.

Pero seis horas después de que Hermione rompiera aguas, oyeron el primer llanto. Todos se miraron, expectantes. ¿Qué sería, niño o niña? Tendrían que esperar para saberlo.

El segundo bebé no se hizo mucho de rogar.

Y cuando Draco apareció por la puerta, sudado, con las mangas arremangadas y cara de felicidad, todos contuvieron el aliento.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Theo, expresando en alto la ansiedad general.

―Venid a conocer a Scorpius y Rose Malfoy.

―¿Has oído? ―Adam Granger miró a su mujer con lágrimas en los ojos―. Rose, como mi madre.

Margaret sonrió y besó a su marido.

―¿Ves? Y tú preocupado…

Adam y Lucius se miraron. A regañadientes, se dieron el abrazo de consuegros más raro e incómodo de la historia. Al menos aquellos niños no serían motivo de discusión. De momento.

Los medimagos se escabulleron por la puerta cuando los amigos y familiares llenaron la sala, gritando, llorando y abrazándose.

Hermione, ajena a todo el ruido, sostenía al pequeño Scorpius y le susurraba cuánto había deseado tenerlo entre sus brazos, mientras Draco sostenía a la que se convertiría en la niña de sus ojos, Rose.

Se miraron y sonrieron. Empezaba una nueva historia.

* * *

 _Y aquí termina otra._

 _No sé muy bien cómo funcionan los partos, pero he hecho lo que he podido. No estoy contenta del todo con el final, pero me alegro de poder darle un final digno. Cualquier cosa rara, como siempre es cosa mía. No me hagáis caso._

 _No os perdáis el capítulo con cuatro extras que publicaré en unos minutos ;) Nos vemos en la nota final._

 ** _¡No olvidéis dejar review!_**


	20. Extras

_Por favor, leed la nota final._

* * *

 **Extras** **: Momentos de una vida**

 _ **I. Un secreto a voces**_

 **··Pansy··**

Cuando Pansy entró en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, pensó que su madre caería desmayada si viera aquella casa. La propiedad de los Parkinson era una mansión enorme en la campiña inglesa construida ―y reconstruida― según la última moda (su madre siempre estaba haciendo reformas aquí y allá), pero le faltaba algo que la mansión de los Black sí tenía: antigüedad. Y, como todo buen rico sabe, la antigüedad siempre es sinónimo de elegancia y de un estatus de nobleza que se remontaba a siglos atrás.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrever a un hombre alto, con el pelo negro y ondulado hasta los hombros y los ojos del color de la tormenta. Pansy supuso que sería Sirius Black por la elegancia de sus pantalones pinzados y su camisa de seda negra. La verdad es que nunca lo había visto en persona; el señor Black no acostumbraba a acudir a los eventos sociales de la clase alta mágica, a pesar de que invitaciones no le faltarían.

―Mil perdones por el inconveniente de la protección mágica. Mis ancestros estaban convencidos de que si no escondían la casa a ojos del mundo, la plebe vendría e intentaría robarle su riqueza. ―Cogió la mano de Pansy y depositó un beso en el dorso―. Un placer, señorita Parkinson. Soy Sirius Black.

―Sirius, por favor, no seas tan fantasma ―dijo una voz desde el interior de la casa―. ¿A quién intentas imitar con ese vocabulario, a tu bisabuelo? ―Un hombre de la misma edad de Black se asomó por la puerta. Tenía unas cuantas cicatrices en el rostro, pero la expresión amable que lucía hacía que pasaran desapercibidas―. Remus Lupin ―se presentó.

Pansy sonrió. La infancia de Harry debía de haber sido bastante interesante con aquellos dos como ‹‹padres››.

Cuando entraron, Pansy se quedó maravillada con la decoración, la amplitud, la luz… Con todo. Cualquiera estaría encantado de vivir allí.

―Harry, ¿por qué no le enseñas a tu… _amiga_ la casa? ―sugirió el señor Black.

―Ven ―indicó Harry, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Cuando subieron, se encontraron de frente con un pasillo larguísimo bordeado de puertas y más puertas.

―Desde fuera no parecía tan grande ―señaló Pansy.

―Un hechizo ensanchador ―explicó Harry―. Esto es un pequeño salón. Ahí está la habitación de Sirius y al lado está la de su hermano, Regulus. ―Pansy lo miró sorprendida―. Regulus murió antes de que nosotros naciéramos. ―Siguieron avanzando―. Aquí hay un baño y allí ―Señaló la puerta del fondo―, hay otro. Esta es la habitación que utiliza tío Remus cuando se queda a dormir…

―¡A gorronear, querrás decir! ―exclamó una voz desde la planta inferior―. ¡Que parece que no tenga casa propia!

―¿Quién aguantaría tus tonterías si yo no estuviera aquí? ―replicó el señor Lupin.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

―Siempre son así; al final te acostumbras. ―Siguió con su visita guiada―. Aquí hay otra habitación de invitados, otro baño y este es el dormitorio principal; Sirius dice que no lo pisa ni muerto, que a veces parece que sus padres sigan aquí, acechando. Y esta ―dijo, abriendo una puerta― es mi habitación.

Pansy entró a lo que era claramente el cuarto de un adolescente. Harry tenía los libros del colegio desperdigados por encima del escritorio, mientras que los útiles de Quidditch estaban perfectamente alineados en la estantería y por la habitación. Los doseles de la cama eran rojos y dorados.

―Qué Gryffindor ―señaló, haciendo un mohín.

―Seguro que tu habitación es verde y gris, ¿a que sí? ―replicó él, sonriendo―. Venga, bajemos. Arriba solo está la buhardilla y eso es territorio de los elfos domésticos.

―¿Dónde está el baño? ―preguntó una vez abajo.

―Recto y después a la derecha, pasando la biblioteca. Yo te espero en la cocina.

Pansy recorrió el pasillo lentamente, pasando las yemas de los dedos por el papel de las paredes. Pasó por delante de la biblioteca, que estaba medio cerrada, pero se detuvo al oír voces en el interior.

―¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar así? ―susurró una voz. Pansy reconoció a Remus Lupin.

Se oyó un suspiro.

―No sé si es buena idea…

―¡Llevas demasiado tiempo diciendo lo mismo! ―Lupin parecía enfadado.

Pansy, que en el fondo había heredado el amor por los cotilleos de su madre, se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta y echó un vistazo dentro. El padrino y el tío de Harry estaban discutiendo, pero algo en su expresión corporal decía que había algo más… Entonces, Sirius puso las manos en el rostro de Remus y Pansy se sintió violenta, como si estuviera vislumbrando algo que solo atañía a dos amantes. Se acercó rápidamente al baño y se encerró dentro.

Frunció el ceño; qué raro, Harry nunca había mencionado que los dos hombres estaban juntos. Se encogió de hombros; tampoco había motivo: eran una pareja como cualquier otra.

Cuando terminó, fue al comedor, donde los tres hombres estaban ya esperándola. Se sentó, y al instante aparecieron varias fuentes de comida en la mesa. Olía como si el paraíso hubiera bajado a la Tierra en forma de cordero al horno.

 **··Harry··**

―Bueno, ¿y desde cuándo sois pareja? ―preguntó Pansy mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca.

Harry casi se atraganta con su vaso de agua. Estuvo a punto de reír y decir que eso era imposible, que Pansy se había equivocado, pero entonces observó las miradas de alarma que intercambiaron su padrino y su tío.

―¡No jodas! ¿¡Es verdad!? ―exclamó.

―¡Esa boca, Harry! ―lo reprendió Remus.

―¿Acaba de descubrir que somos pareja y lo primero que se te ocurre es decirle que no diga palabrotas? ―inquirió Sirius. Parecía estar divirtiéndose con la situación.

―No lo hemos criado para que sea tan vulgar ―replicó Remus.

―¡EH! ¿Hola? Sigo aquí, ¿os acordáis? ―Harry sacudió las manos en el aire.

Sirius miró a Pansy con el gesto torcido.

―No sé si darte las gracias por habernos ahorrado una charla incómoda…

―No creo que _esto_ sea precisamente la definición de «comodidad» ―señaló Remus.

Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada antes de proseguir:

―O advertirte que eres muy guapa, pero un poco bocazas. ―Sonrió―. Pero me gustas. Harry tiene buen gusto.

Pansy asintió con la cabeza, aceptando el cumplido, mientras Harry seguía la conversación con la boca abierta.

―Creo que te debemos una explicación, Harry ―suspiró Remus.

―¿Ah, sí? ¡No me digas! ―respondió el chico con sarcasmo―. ¿Cuánto hace que estáis juntos? ―repitió la misma pregunta que su novia.

―Unos… seis años ―dijo Sirius―. Bueno ―rectificó ―, quizás de antes, pero no era nada formal.

Harry ni parpadeaba. En aquel momento, todo empezó a cobrar sentido: que Remus pasara largas temporadas en Grimmauld Place, que ninguno de los dos se hubiera casado ni mostrado interés por ninguna mujer, aquellas discusiones que siempre cesaban cuando él entraba en la habitación, las miradas…

―Qué ciego he estado ―masculló.

―Por eso llevas gafas, cariño ―señaló Pansy sin inmutarse; la chica seguía comiendo como si nada.

Remus agachó la cabeza, conteniendo una sonrisa, pero Sirius soltó una carcajada.

―Las cosas van a ponerse muy interesantes contigo por aquí, señorita.

.

 _ **II. Primera vez**_

Cuando Hermione salió de su entrevista con el jefe del Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas, se encontró con Draco en el vestíbulo. Sostenía un ramo de rosas amarillas, sus favoritas, y una pancarta que rezaba: «¡SABÍA QUE LO CONSEGUIRÍAS!». Ante la expresión seria de Hermione, le dio la vuelta al cartel para que se viera un «¡ESOS C*BRONES NO SABEN LO QUE SE PIERDEN!».

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

―Vuelve a darle la vuelta a la pancarta, anda ―dijo.

A Draco se le iluminaron los ojos.

―Entonces, ¿te lo han dado? No juegues más conmigo, mujer.

Hermione se echó a sus brazos, abrazándolo.

―¡Me han aceptado! ―gritó―. ¡Soy la nueva becaria de la Oficina de Elfos Domésticos!

Se besaron con ímpetu, hasta que un carraspeo indignado los interrumpió. Un señor que aparentaba haber dejado el centenario mucho tiempo atrás los miró con desaprobación.

―Vámonos, que no quiero que me despidan antes de empezar ―dijo Hermione entre risas.

Cuando llegaron al pisito que tenía Draco en el centro (bueno, que tenía su padre, pero lo mismo daba), Hermione descubrió que la cena ya estaba servida.

―¿Has cocinado tú todo esto? ―preguntó con escepticismo.

―Por supuesto que sí. Me ofende que dudes de mí, Granger.

―¿Puedo irme ya, señor? ―La elfina doméstica de los Malfoy asomó la cabeza por la cocina.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Draco con reproche. Este se cubrió los ojos con la mano.

―Claro. Muchas gracias, Hipsky.

Draco rodeó a Hermione y le retiró la silla para que se sentara.

―Vaya, qué caballeroso.

―Como siempre ―respondió él con una sonrisa ladeada, sentándose enfrente.

Cogió el vino y rellenó dos copas. Levantó una, y Hermione imitó su gesto.

―Por ti ―brindó. Cuando tomó un trago, puso cara de asco―. Puaj, nunca me acostumbraré al vino tinto.

Hermione rio.

―Así nunca te sacarás el título de niño rico. ―Negó con la cabeza―. Qué decepción.

Siguieron charlando de cosas sin sentido, de temas trascendentales para la vida humana, de sus padres (que a golpe de verse más a menudo al menos ya se soportaban), del futuro de ambos… No llevaban ni seis meses juntos, pero era como si hubieran estado juntos media vida. Oh, no os equivoquéis, seguían discutiendo como antes de llevarse bien (algunas veces, incluso más), pero siempre se reconciliaban de una forma u otra. Vale, no de _esa_ forma; eso era lo único que les faltaba, pero ninguno de los dos tenía prisa.

―¿Te quedas a dormir? ―preguntó Draco.

Hermione asintió.

―Mi padre me ha hecho jurar y perjurar que te daría una patada en tus partes si intentabas algo conmigo.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

―Vaya, vamos avanzando poco a poco; ahora ya no quiere venir a dármela él mismo.

―Tú espera hasta que me hagas enfadar y le diga que me has dejado embarazada. Creo que llamará a su amigo el policía para que le preste su pistola.

―Y seguro que el amable agente de la ley se la deja sin problema ―añadió Draco, haciendo una mueca.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, lo limpiaron todo y se echaron en el sofá. Draco encendió la tele y se quedó ensimismado mirando a la pantalla. Hermione soltó una risita mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.

―Quién iba a decirme que sería una tele quien me quitaría a mi novio ―suspiró.

Draco empezó a jugar con su pelo.

―La culpa es tuya por enseñarme tantos cachivaches muggles.

El rubio había descubierto un nuevo mundo cuando Hermione le enseñó las maravillas de la televisión, el móvil (objeto que ya conocía gracias a Theo, pero que se había jurado que nunca tocaría), el ordenador…

―No quiero ni verte el día que subas a un avión. Será un evento digno de grabarse.

Draco se incorporó de golpe.

―¡Vámonos de viaje! ―exclamó.

―¡Frena, niño rico! No todos podemos permitirnos viajar sin trabajar. ―Leyendo los pensamientos de Draco, añadió―: Y no, no pienso dejar que me lo pagues.

Draco volvió a recostarse en el sofá con el ceño fruncido.

―Tendría que haberme declarado a una de las Greengrass.

―¿Y privarte del placer de enfadar a tu padre? ―señaló Hermione.

―Ahí tienes razón ―cedió él.

Se inclinó para darle un beso. Hermione pasó la mano por su pelo; le encantaba deshacer su perfecto peinado. Él metió la mano por debajo de la blusa de ella. Tenía las manos frías, lo que provocó que la piel de Hermione se erizara. Rompió el contacto con sus labios para atacar su cuello. Draco gimió cuando Hermione mordió con suavidad la piel. Desabrochó los primeros botones de su blusa, dispuesto a devolver el ataque, y lamió la zona de su clavícula. Esta vez le llegó el turno a Hermione de gemir.

Draco se detuvo e inspiró hondo contra la piel de Hermione. Si no se detenía ahora, no querría hacerlo después.

―No pares ―susurró ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Draco la miró con las cejas enarcadas. No quería que hiciera aquello solo por complacerlo a él, pero cuando vio la decisión en los ojos de Hermione, pensó que al fin había llegado el momento.

Volvieron a besarse; sus lenguas se encontraron. Hermione se sentó a horcajadas de Draco; él le quitó la blusa por la cabeza mientras ella desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de él. La levantó a pulso y, con sus piernas enredadas en su cintura, la llevó hasta el dormitorio. Cayeron entre risas encima de la cama.

Draco terminó de quitarse la camisa y se acercó a Hermione seductoramente. Desabrochó sus pantalones de pitillo y se los bajó (no sin evidente dificultad). Hermione lo observaba mientras se mordía el labio. Alargó la mano, llamándolo a su lado. O más concretamente, encima de ella, pero no duró mucho así, porque Hermione tomó impulso y se colocó encima. Recorrió el pecho de Draco con los dedos hasta llegar a la hebilla de los pantalones. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente por el nerviosismo, pero consiguió desabrochar los pantalones. Volvieron a intercambiar posiciones, y Draco se deshizo de los pantalones a patadas.

Hermione pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello de él mientras este mordisqueaba la piel visible de su pecho izquierdo. Metió una mano por dentro del sujetador, acariciando el pezón con el pulgar. Hermione se mordió el labio y suspiró. Draco levantó la cabeza para mirarla; le encantaba verla así, con las mejillas enarboladas y los ojos cerrados. Quería darle más, mucho más.

Deslizó la mano lentamente por su abdomen. Hermione rio repentinamente por las cosquillas que causaban sus dedos. Hasta que Draco llegó al borde de sus braguitas. Él enarcó una ceja, pidiendo permiso para seguir; Hermione dio un solo cabezazo rápido y, cuando Draco rozó aquel lugar inexplorado, gimió de anticipación. Draco procedió a succionar un pezón, acariciándolo con la lengua lentamente, mientras sus dedos exploraban su zona íntima. A pesar de no tener experiencia, pronto encontró el centro de placer de Hermione, que empezó a acariciar con el pulgar. Hermione gimió más alto, haciendo que la erección de Draco llegara a unos niveles insospechados.

Paró de golpe.

―¿Quieres más? ―preguntó con voz ronca. Quería oírla decírselo. Quería oír que él era el causante de su placer.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada que le advertía que no era momento de juegos al mismo tiempo que le imploraba silenciosamente que no parara.

―Sí… ―dijo finalmente.

Entonces, Draco siguió frotando su clítoris mientras metía lentamente un dedo dentro de ella, haciéndola soltar un grito ahogado. Era una sensación extraña, pero no molesta. Y cuando Draco empezó a mover los dedos al unísono, creyó que alcanzaría el cielo. Su respiración se aceleró y su cuerpo empezó a moverse al mismo ritmo que las manos de él, suplicando inconscientemente por más. Cuando Draco creyó que estaba preparada, metió otro dedo dentro y empezó a entrarlos y sacarlos con lentitud. Hermione se agarró al pelo de Draco. Él tenía la mano empapada con sus fluidos.

―Draco… ―gimió Hermione antes de tener el primer orgasmo de su vida.

Draco pensó que había llegado el momento, así que se quitó los calzoncillos, liberando su miembro erecto y luego le quitó la ropa interior a ella. Se posicionó encima de Hermione, que lo recibió con las piernas abiertas, y la besó. Ayudándose de una mano, buscó su entrada. Cuando la punta de su pene rozó la entrada de su vagina, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

―¿Preparada? ―preguntó él.

Hermione le respondió con otro beso mientras él la penetraba lentamente. Cuando llegó al himen, la besó con más fuerza y lo atravesó de golpe, penetrándola en su totalidad. La espalda de Hermione se arqueó por el dolor y soltó un siseo. Draco se detuvo y la miró, preocupado. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que pare?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―Ya no me duele tanto.

Para demostrárselo, se abrió más para él, enlazando los tobillos alrededor de su cintura. Draco empezó a moverse lentamente, con cuidado, para que su cuerpo se adaptara a la invasión. Sus cuerpos empezaron a sudar, pero les importó más bien poco. Se besaron, sus labios buscándose y encontrándose una y otra vez. Draco aceleró las embestidas, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de ella. Hermione arqueó el cuerpo para acercarse más al de él. Tener a Draco encima y dentro de ella a la vez era la sensación más excitante que había experimentado nunca.

Draco sintió que estaba a punto de explotar. Acarició sus pechos con una mano mientras ella mordía su cuello y clavaba las uñas en su espalda una y otra vez.

―Oh, Draco… ―gimió contra su oreja.

El cuerpo de Hermione se agitó, por lo que Draco se hundió más en ella y aceleró el ritmo, deseando que se corriera gracias a él. El frenesí de sus embestidas fue el detonante para que Hermione llegara al orgasmo y, poco después, también él se corrió.

Draco suspiró y reposó la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Hermione. Cuando recuperaron el aliento y sus cuerpos se calmaron, salió de ella y se tumbó a su lado. Hermione sonrió y se abrazó a él. El rubio pasó un brazo por la espalda de ella y la acercó más a él.

Se quedaron en aquella postura durante un tiempo, sin hablar, simplemente escuchando la respiración del otro. Y casi sin darse cuenta, se quedaron dormidos.

.

 _ **III. Mucho más que una snitch**_

Ginny llevaba más de una hora inmóvil, oteando el cielo. La snitch debería de poder verse perfectamente en contraposición con la negra noche; sin embargo, Ginny estaba a punto de quedarse ciega de tanto forzar la vista para encontrar algo que no daba señales de vida.

Unos metros más abajo, sus compañeras seguían luchando contra el Tulipán Holandés para hacerse con el control del partido. De momento, el marcador estaba en su contra por cuarenta puntos, por lo que urgía más que nunca encontrar la snitch y ganar. Si lo hacían, pasarían a la final del Interclubes Europeo y, de ahí, a alzar la copa de la victoria. Ginny no había entrenado tan duro y había pasado a ver a su familia, amigos y novio una vez al mes para ahora perder ante unos holandeses vestidos de naranja, blanco y rosa.

En aquel momento, percibió algo brillante por el rabillo del ojo y, sin dudarlo ni un instante, se lanzó en picado a por la snitch. Su oponente, que también había visto el objeto volador, se lanzó a por él. El hombre estaba más cerca, pero Ginny era más rápida; inclinó todo lo que pudo su menudo cuerpo hacia adelante, ganando así velocidad y, cuando al buscador del equipo contrario le quedaba apenas un metro para atrapar la snitch, Ginny alargó la mano y se hizo con ciento cincuenta puntos la victoria del partido.

Alzó la snitch con gesto triunfal y el público se volvió loco, gritando su nombre y aplaudiendo. En aquel momento, sintió que algo raro pasaba con la pelotita dorada: había empezado a vibrar.

―¿Pero qué…?

Cuando la miró más de cerca, la snitch dio una pequeña sacudida y se abrió ligeramente. Cuando Ginny lo abrió del todo, vio con asombro que dentro había un anillo. Lo sacó y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos: era una pieza de orfebrería muy fina, de oro blanco con un diamante engastado y un pequeño rubí a ambos lados.

Las luces del estadio se apagaron de golpe. La gente soltó gritos ahogados. Ginny se temió lo peor, pero entonces los jugadores del partido ―tanto sus compañeras como los del equipo contrario― levantaron sus varitas al cielo. Un destello de luz salió de ellas; empezaron a formarse unas palabras en el cielo.

 _Quieres…_

 _¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Ginny Weasley?_

«No puede ser», pensó Ginny.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando al responsable de aquello. Una figura se acercó a ella volando encima de una escoba; era Blaise, que había aparecido de la nada.

―Me juego el cuello a que esto no te lo esperabas. ―Blaise parecía muy pagado de sí mismo. En teoría, él no tendría que estar allí: le había dicho que se iba de viaje a América a ver a Theo y Luna.

Ginny estuvo tentada de tirarlo de la escoba y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, todo al mismo tiempo.

―Estás loco ―le dijo.

―Locamente enamorado de ti ―respondió él, sonriendo.

―¡Queremos saber la respuesta! ―gritó un hombre del público, haciendo uso de un _Sonorus_. Era su padre. A su lado estaba su madre, con las manos al corazón y lágrimas en los ojos―. ¡Es que desde aquí no se oye! ―se justificó el hombre.

Ginny soltó una carcajada. Se puso las manos a ambos lados de la boca a modo de amplificador y gritó:

―¡Mi respuesta es sí!

El público entero estalló en aplausos y vítores más efusivos que cuando Ginny había atrapado la snitch. Empezaron a vociferar: «¡Que se besen, que se besen!». Blaise la miró como queriendo decir «¿No querrás decepcionarlos, verdad?», a lo que Ginny respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco y tirando de él para fundirse en un beso apasionado.

Cuando se separaron, Ginny cayó en la cuenta de algo.

―¿Y si no llego a atrapar la snitch, qué hubieras hecho? ¿Te hubieras casado con Peter? ―Señaló al buscador holandés.

Blaise echó un vistazo al hombre y sentenció:

―No está mal, pero no es mi tipo. Además, yo tenía fe en ti.

Ginny lo miró sin parpadear.

―¿Lo habías sobornado, verdad?

―A todo el equipo en realidad ―admitió él―. Pero era por una buena causa. Les he invitado a la boda, por cierto.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

―Por Merlín, en qué lio me acabo de meterme.

Blaise soltó una carcajada.

―Y esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

.

 _ **IV. Feileacan fortunae**_

―¡He vuelto!

Theodore levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta principal y la voz de Luna. Se levantó de su escritorio de un salto y fue a recibirla. Su esposa se había pasado meses en la sabana africana, y por fin estaba en casa.

Se abrazaron y se dieron un largo beso.

―Te he echado de menos ―dijo él.

―¡Mamá, mamá! ―Los pequeños Lorcan y Lysander se acercaron corriendo, seguidos de su elfina doméstica, que intentaba advertirles de que se caerían si iban tan rápido.

Luna se arrodilló para recibir a sus hijos entre sus brazos.

―¿Cómo están mis pequeños _mooncalves_? ¿Os habéis portado bien? ¿Habéis hecho caso a papá y al abuelo?

Los pequeños asintieron, con cara de no haber roto un plato, pero la expresión de Theo dejaba claro que no siempre había sido así.

―¿Nos has traído algo, mamá? ―preguntó Lysander, el más impaciente de los dos.

Luna sonrió mientras metía la mano en su bandolera. Cuando la sacó, llevaba en ella un pequeño frasco de cristal. Dos mariposas salieron volando. Los niños soltaron gritos de admiración, y es que las mariposas no eran para menos: una era blanca y la otra, negra, y las dos eran semitransparentes. Parecían de cristal y, sin embargo, estaban tan vivas como los cuatro humanos que las observaban.

―¿Os gustan? ―preguntó Luna. Lorcan intentó atrapar la blanca con las manos, pero su madre se lo impidió―. A las _Feileacan fortunae_ no les gusta vivir en cautividad ―explicó―. Tuve una larga conversación con ellas para que se metieran en el frasco durante el viaje de vuelta.

Theo sonrió; le encantaba el modo en que Luna trataba a los animales. Daba igual si eran mariposas, unicornios o dragones de tres cuernos; ella les hablaba a todos con paciencia y mimo, como si fueran seres humanos.

Lorcan no parecía tan entusiasmado.

―¿Y si no podemos jugar con ellas, para qué las queremos?

Luna acarició la mejilla del niño.

―Precisamente para eso: para quererlas. Estas mariposas ―Luna rozó el ala de la negra con un dedo con delicadeza― son seres de magia muy antigua. La tribu chquelocú dice que son los espíritus de su gente y que protegen a aquellos a quienes deciden acompañar. Que dan buena suerte.

―Entonces, ¿la mariposa me protegerá cuando Jimmy intente robarme la pelota? ―dijo Lysander.

Luna negó con la cabeza.

―Los chquelocú son sabios, pero se equivocan. Solo tú ―Tocó el pecho del niño― puedes protegerte a ti mismo. La suerte no se encuentra, se busca.

Luna se levantó y les tendió las manos a sus hijos.

―Venga, antes de que papá diga que parece que vivimos en el recibidor.

Theo soltó una carcajada; Luna lo conocía demasiado bien.

Mientras el resto de la familia entraban en la casa, Theo pensó que Luna tenía razón: la suerte se consigue. Él aún no sabía cómo había conseguido la suya, pero no pensaba dejarla ir.

* * *

 **FIN**.

* * *

 _Como habréis podido leer, las escenas pasan en diferentes momentos de la historia de las parejas. Más exactamente, así: Hansy (verano posterior a terminar en Hogwarts), Dramione (otoño posterior a terminar en Hogwarts), Blinny (un año antes del epílogo), Nottgood (tres años después del epílogo)._

 _1\. Como el Wolfstar es uno de mis dos pairings no canon favoritos, quería meter algo de ellos en el fic. Harry me ha dado la excusa perfecta._

 _2\. Sé que perder la virginidad no es así, pero la literatura es una cosa y la realidad otra, así que espero que me perdonéis por la barbaridad que he escrito._

 _3\. La pedida de mano de Ginny tenía que ser espectacular, ¿y qué mejor que delante de media Inglaterra?_

 _4\. Necesitaba una buena escena de cierre, y Theo y Luna son demasiado adorables como para no otorgarles su momento de gloria._

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:**_

 _ **Antes de proceder a la parte emotiva**_ _, quiero avisar de que lo más probable es que edite el fic dentro de muy poco, así que si recibís alertas de este fic, ese será el motivo. Si por alguna casualidad decidís releer la historia en un futuro, quiero avisar de que todas las notas de autora habrán sido eliminadas, excepto las que sean fundamentales para entender la historia._

 _ **Ahora ya sí…**_

 _Bueno, hemos llegado al final. Ya está, ya no hay más. Decid adiós a esta etapa de nuestras vidas. Quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de vosotras por haber tenido la paciencia de seguir esta historia. Si hace un año me hubieran dicho que estaría dándole al «Complete» en el primer long-fic Dramione que escribí_ evah _, hubiera dicho que ni de puta coña. Y sin embargo, aquí estamos._

 _He hecho muchas cosas mal, me he dejado cosas por el camino, pero la he escrito con todo mi amor y cariño hacia las parejas y hacia las personas que me animaron en un primer momento a seguir la historia._

 _Muchísimas gracias por la cantidad de favs, follows y, especialmente, reviews. Nunca dejéis de comentar las historias que seguís, porque aunque a veces las autoras no respondamos, estad seguras de que los leemos todos y nos hacen muchísima ilusión._

 _Nos vemos en «Prescindible», «Lo que la memoria esconde», por Fanfiction o en Facebook (página de escritora con el nombre de_ **MrsDarfoy** _)._

 _Ha sido un verdadero placer._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy, out._


End file.
